souls salvation
by epic insanity666
Summary: Rewrite of Heroes salvation being a hero is challenging, yet most of those enjoy the challenge, until they're accused of being the villain, forcing them to truly become the villain... unless they have a reason to truly become the villain
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ending of the beginning

Central 46 sat within the trial room with Captain Yamamoto present, his age showing his wisdom as he stared to a black orb within the centre of the trial, to his left were his two students Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, both baring a look of mourning to the orb as it cracked, before bursting with light as a figure fell down to one knee, followed by the growl of an animal as the being stood up calmly, showing his arms to be bound by golden chains, his hair black with wolf ears adorning the top of his head, his eyes golden with fury, a fury that was aimed to the elders of 46.

All was silent as the boy stared forward in silent fury with Yamamoto lowering his head in regret as the first elder spoke.

"It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans

It is against the law for a Shinigami to use any type of forbidden Kidō.

It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason.

It is against the law to commit murder.

It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill.

It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers.

It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt.

It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit.

It is a crime to lose a sacred treasure.

It is against the law to alter the Dangai records.

You are held here today for fair trial of treason to soul society, what has the defendant to say?" the elder said with the boy turning his eyes to Yamamoto with a knowing look.

"Fair trial you said when you were young, I said it wouldn't be fair and yet here I am, being held before a group of ass kissing old men because of that damn soul king" the boy said with the elders scowling, already calling for his punishment until Yamamoto slammed his cane on the wooden floor of the trial room.

"Enough, clearly this trial is a waste of time and resource-"

"Waste of time, this, Boy, has clearly killed more Shinigami than hollows and your calling this trial a waste of time, he deserves justice for such treason!" the elders yelled similar shouts, some even attempting to spit at him, only they're saliva was blocked by a flowing shield of embered ash, originating from the boys feet, causing the entire room to fall into fear as the boy was held at bay by the captain of squad 2, Suì-Fēng, causing the two to make eye contact.

"Hello Suì-Fēng, still beautiful I see" the boy said with a look of emptiness until the captain spoke in a whisper.

"Just hold on, help will be here shortly, Loki-kun" Suì-Fēng said with a whisper before she was shoved away by the ash, the unseen wink from her that made the boy smirk mentally, keeping his glare on her to keep up the act he turned his glare back to the elders, a glimpse of orange and red in his sight for a split second, before his right ear twitched to the row behind him, making him spin his head where a flash of pale white appeared, making him look forward with his head down, a grin slowly spreading to his lips at feeling the binding Kido fading away.

ignoring the arguing between Yamamoto and the elders they failed to hear the empty voice beside the boy.

"Cero Oscuras"

the entire roof was blown away with a flash of black with green, blinding everyone as a slender, yet fairly muscular man of average height with a melancholic appearance with fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin stood, his mouth a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes, a hole at his sternum, his head bearing a bone like helmet on the left side of his head, his right arm aimed upward, followed by the boy cracking his neck while stretching his shoulders, baring his teeth with haggard breath.

the new arrivals outfit was that of a gray jacket with longer coattails with a higher collar, a black sash and a white Hakama.

lowering his arm he spoke calmly.

"I am here to retrieve my master, stand down and you will be spared, raise your arms and you will see dispair" the pale man said with Jushiro and Ukitake taking up stances before they were stopped by Yamamoto raising his hand.

a look of annoyance to the roof that showed a tear in the sky, where gillian classed hollows sat within.

"Someone stop them!" an elder said before he was forced to duck under a segmented blade, retracting to show the 6th devision lieutenant Abarai Renji and the substitute Kurosaki Ichigo, and surprisingly, the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō and the captain of the 2nd Division Suì-Fēng, standing beside the boy who had a grin as they were shown under a golden aura, slowly lifting them up with the Captain commander sighing.

"Negación" Yamamoto said with a sigh as they vanished from sight.

 _Your all probably asking yourself... why was i running from the good guys._

 _Hueco Mundo_

the group stepped forward toward a room with double doors opening on approach, the boy, now bearing a look of authority as eight people stood in respect as he approached the throne, where he sat calmly, followed by the eight taking seat.

 _let's just say, it was an act of supposedly treachery..._

 _one which i took blame_

 _I was the good guy at the beginning, but then suspicion was targeted upon me forcing me to switch sides._

 _but for you all to understand, let's travel to the very beginning..._


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

2,100 years

Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni sat within his office, the year of his prime, the plan of his future gotei 13 laid before him on the desk before the candle to his left flickered, enough to gain his attention before his head shot up to see a teen in a coat staring out the window, his hands pocketed.

his head adorning wolf like ears that flicked in any directions, before the ears and the boys eyes turned to him, golden eyes burning fiercely in his direction before the boy smiled.

"Hello, sorry if I'm intruding, just wanted to be the bearer of future bad news, possibly 2,100 years from now, give or take" the boy said with Yamamoto giving him narrowed eyes as he sat down calmly.

"Explain what you have to say intruder, and surrender and face fair trial" Yamamoto said with the boy raising an eyebrow before gaining a look of knowing.

"Yeah, good job in gaining future allies Yama" the boy said with Yamamoto gaining a tick mark on his head.

"Get on with it, boy" Yamamoto said with the boy nodding.

"In the future possibly 2,100 years from now innocences will be framed for a crime they had no part in, they will gain the masks of those hollow, following there on a shinigami, will be charged for a show of sacrifice, a crime like that should not get the execution warranty, in that year, You'll hear rumors of my presence, until then, I'm free ranged" the boy said before hopping to his feet, turning to the door he failed to see Yamamoto unsheathe his zanpakuto, raising it high he swung down.

only to be blocked by another zanpakuto, the weilder stood in a samurai armor, his hair a fiery mane, causing the boy to stop with a sigh, clapping slowly he turned around.

"Well done, you may not see it now, but in the years to come, you'll slowly understand what I'm trying to do, and so what you did doesn't happen again, here's a little spingi (push)" the boy said before lightly pushing the man back, only it had more force than it showed as the man was sent flying through the wall of his office, leaving the boy in his office before vanishing into blue particles.

20 years from present

the boy stood on a skyscraper calmly with no care, his left foot dangling back and forth from his position as he was joined by an older figure, the figure sat down to show a leather jacket with a red tribal mark on the back, with two stripes above his elbows, beneath the jacket was a grey hoodie and a button up white shirt, the collar tucked neatly in place, his legs adorning worn jeans with boot like shoes, looking for casual wear and business, resting his left leg on his right knee he resting his left arm on the left leg, scanning the city of Manhattan below with a soft hum, sooner joined by the teen who had a relaxed aura.

"So, what name will you use this time kid?" the man said with a calm voice as he turned his head to the boy, who ran a hand through his hair, moving between the canine ears sitting a top his head he sighed in thought.

"I'll go with Loki, Loki Fenris, what about you Alex, still sticking with Zeus?" Loki said with a grin, one that was reflected by the man with a chuckle, lifting his left arm he held a fist to the boy, who brought his own fist against his in a brotherly fashion, before the duo dropped off the side, vanishing in a bright blue haze, landing abruptly in a void of white, grey and black, walking forward they heard a woman's voice of worry, looking up they saw an orb of light hovered down to them.

"And just where have you both been, John and i have been worried since you left" the orb said with Alex walking by the orb, leaving the boy with the orb.

"Relax Hoshi (star), we were in manhattan, nothing happened, so, judging by the modern sky scrapers it's approaching right?" Loki said with the orb growing an ethereal face, nodding with a smile the face faded before leading the boy to a room that showed a western cowboy loading a six shooter, John Marston was his name, brought back from the dead by yours truly, and Alex Mercer, the so called cause of the Blacklight outbreak in his dimension, both turning to Loki at attention.

"Everyone ready?" Loki questioned with the bounty hunter nodding, igniting his body into flames, leaving his skull slowly darkening to the flames, and Alex rippling his body into his armored state, cracking his neck as a vortex opened to show a city, Naruki city to be frank, Loki, being the child of the group leaped forward in an Assassin's Creed manner, only he had a howl in his descent, followed by Alex and then John marston, holding his hat in place as he followed the two to the street, getting a surprise as his trajectory was changed by creature, white mask and grey body, grabbing onto its neck with his right hand he leaned over the edge as much as he could, seeing both Alex and Loki already chasing the creature and of course, himself, looking forward he tipped his hat forward allowing his hand to pull out a six shooter, aiming at the creatures head he shoot three times, causing the creature to die and fall down, startling John as it began to break away into nothingness, running up its lizard like tail he leaped high enough for his descent to soften up a bit, only he landed on his back, with a car alarm blazing in his ears.

letting out a groan he was joined by Alex and Loki, both grabbing an arm and helping him out from his body shaped bed of metal they climbed the tallest building to make a plan.

which gave them a full view of the city.

"Ok, plans anyone, suggestions help" Alex said as Loki scanned the surrounding city in view.

"If we sit still our bodies will adapt to the worlds energies quicker" Loki informed them as he made a pair of binoculars, scanning further until they felt the air itself shake.

"You were saying kid?"Alex said with his faceless head turning to the source of the air quake, his armor barely showing any strain from the close powe routlet, John's only sign of struggling was his fire being blown back, much to his annoyance.

 **"That better be a strong wind or so help me** " John spoke with a hollow voice of annoyance, causing his flames to darken with his emotions, following Loki they ran on the rooftops before they saw two figures above battling each other, causing Loki and Alex to keep an eye on the one less human, while John move below in case the possible ally needed help from the landing, Alex turning to Loki gained a nod as the boy rushed to his right arm held lower, jumping with both feet landing he was sent flying towards the bestial being who was ready to end the fight until Loki bit down on its shoulder, causing it to miss the shinigami captain as the two fell to the street below, making a crater in the road the smoke blocked all view until Loki was sent flying upward with his left arm missing, sooner followed by a small swarm of ash flying at his stump it regrew his arm, good as new. though the captain beside him stared in shock.

"You, you're the one who..." the captain said before he was thrown away as a ray of death shot up between them, killing them both if not for Loki's reflexes.

"Talk later, fight the fucking thing now" Alex yelled as he charged it head on, shield raised he bashed it hard into a parked bus, causing an explosion as he skidded away, ducking under a bladed arm he bashed the hollows face once again before grabbing its throat, tossing it upward for John to take aim, only he was stopped at seeing a dozen blue arrows shoot towards it, distracting it from him he turned to see a girl holding an ethereal bow, an arrow already drawn as the captain landed beside her, sooner joined by him as he pulled out two 9mm's, shooting orange bolts of heated metal at the hollow he grinned in satisfaction at its suffering before having to dodge an attack from behind, turning he saw nothing but a ripple in the air, turning to Loki who dropped onto the beast.

" **They're here!** " John said in alarm that got Alex's attention, ignoring the swipes the hollow was giving him he made one punch that sent it towards the burning bus, looking up into the sky he used heat vision to see anything, shutting it off he used sonar, easily seeing three individuals now, turning he caught the arm of the hollow, which roared in his face before he sparta kicked it back.

"Three individuals above" Alex said as Loki flew by him, showing his right arm dangling from the gaping hole in his chest, that was healing from the blood on the floor flowing into his wound, stitching the flesh together he backhanded the hollow harshly, allowing him to look at the sky with his eyes glaring, turning he saw the hollow lunging at John, who brought both his arms to block until the woman shielded him, allowing the hollow to bite her left shoulder allowing her to shoot it point blank range, before his eyes widened a fraction at hearing the hollow laugh as it bubbled outward, causing the world to slow to a crawl as he quickly moved to the girls side, ripping the hollows bottom jaw off he pulled the girl away, noticing the shinigami holding her right arm with the same thought, making eye contact with the shinigami being surprised, allowing Loki to release her arm as they moved to a fair distance, leaving him and John in the blast radius before they leaped away, joined by Alex who was still armored, seeing the two suddenly appear before them, the girl staggering at the sudden movement until the shinigami helped her rebalance herself, smiling softly he turned serious to the trio, Alex crossing his arms in patience, unnerving the girl as he stood silently.

"I'm in debt to you three, i couldn't have fought that hollow alone, for that, you have my thanks, My name is shiba Isshin"

"And I'm Kurosaki Masaki, a pleasure"

" **John Marston** ma'am" John said with the fire extinguishing to show his aged smile, followed by Alex shrugging his shoulders with the armor sinking into his body, leaving his human appearance, bowing in respect to the two.

"Alex Mercer, also a pleasure" with the two done, Isshin and Masaki turned to Loki, Masaki's eyes drifting up to Loki's ears, just as he opened his mouth to introduce himself, he had his face hugged while his canine ears were petted, making him sigh in annoyance as both John and Alex burst out laughing before Masaki moved away with a blush, Loki scratching his right ear in annoyance.

"Yeah, nice to meet you both, the names Loki Fenris, nice to meet you" Loki said with a salute, followed by John turning away to the skies above, a focused eyes scanning with nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, this is all well and good, we must be off" Loki said with a vortex opening behind him and Alex, startling Masaki and Isshin who stepped back.

'this reiatsu its... almost calming' Isshin thought in shock as Alex and John vanished through the vortex, followed by Loki turning until Isshin speaking.

"Will we ever meet again, Loki-san?" Isshin questioned with Loki turning his head to show a friendly smirk.

"in 19 years maybe" Loki said with the two turning to one another before he vanished into the closing vortex, leaving the two alone before the girl smiled towards Isshin.

19 years later

Masaki Kurosaki stared in shock at the form standing between herself and her sons and death, both of his hands grasped the claws or talons of a beast from the riverbank, its skeletal form not even moving from the strain before a small shockwave sent the limbs off course from Masaki and her son, allowing the figure to turn its head to show a horned skull, eyes glowing golden before it turned to the hollow, flexing its clawed fingers her son stared at it in awe as it let out a vicious snarl, sounding near wolf like as it stepped forward, the hollow that attempted to harm Masaki stepping back in fear as the skeletal form of Loki chuckled evilly, sending a shard of ash like a machine gun the form of Gran fisher was torn to shreds in seconds, admiring his work before he felt Masaki's heart beat falter, turning he rushed to her aid, holding a hand above her chest he sent small amounts of ash, putting a thin layer of ash over her body he felt the presence absorbing her reiatsu fade away, smirking to himself as Masaki's breathing regulated, allowing him to lean back with the ash returning to his body, sighing in relief he noticed the toddler Ichigo staring at him in awe, making him look in fear as Loki lifted his left hand to his forehead.

stunning Ichigo as the two made eye contact, making Loki think quickly for words of encouragement he spoke.

"What is your name, child?" Loki said with the boy gulping nervously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Tell me, what does family mean to you?" Loki questioned with the boy blinking, looking down to his unconscious mother he got a stern look.

"Family is something that keeps me going, they are the world to me like i am to them" the boy said with Loki widening his eyes in surprise, leaning up he hummed.

"And what if something were to endanger them, what would you do?"

"I'd protect them" Ichigo said with Loki smiling, tapping the boys head twice he stood up tall.

"The need to protect is a strong aspect of strength, live by that thought, Kurosaki Ichigo, becuase that thought and need will give you strength, and you will strive to greater heights, farewell Kurosaki, we will meet again in the future" Loki said while turning away, walking three steps he stopped, turning his head to Ichigo the boy was nearly drenched as the vortex opened for Loki.

looking down to Masaki he spoke.

"Protect those close to your heart Ichigo, who knows, maybe you'll find love for them more than family" Loki said before disappearing into the vortex, leaving ichigo with his mother before he focused on his mother, moving her shoulder worriedly before her eyes opened, making her look up to Ichigo before hugging him protectively, making him blink before hugging her back, looking to the spot Loki stood he mentally nodded to himself.

he will protect those that were family.

to his dying breath.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing atop a sky scraper Loki looked down upon the city of manhattan, a look of boredom present as Alex Mercer sat below him with a peaceful look.

"Even in this world it looks the same, just without the huge gentek tower blocking the ocean view" Alex said with a gesture of his hand, making Loki chuckle as he walked down the wall, showing no sign of gravity he sat beside Alex, looking down they noticed a hollow flying above the buildings, turning to Alex he saw his whipfist shoot at the hollow, stabbing into its back he consumed it while the souls within were freed to the soul society, flexing his hand upon return he shivered.

"What did you learn"

"Aizen has control on more than Hueco Mundo, but every hollow outside of the damn place as well" the virus said with a groan while the hand twitched violently before relaxing.

"Your getting better" Loki said with Alex nodding.

"It still feels weird with a human body again, I mean, my corpse was consumed by the virus"

"Well, I had someone special help me" Loki said with a soft smile, perking up they dropped down into a vortex, landing in the dimension they saw John and the orb standing and floating before a vortex, overlooking a street of Karakura, turning they nodded.

"Well, wish me luck" Loki said with the three nodding, turning as he dropped down onto the street, looking for any witnesses he relaxed while walking forward with his hands in pocket he leaped swiftly onto a lamppost, turning he saw the city stretching outward, smiling softly he leaped away once more, jumping with no sign of gravity he stood on a building over looking the lamp post's, smiling at seeing a silhouette standing on a lamp post he followed swiftly.

Focusing on the surroundings he felt the air fuzz, making him pause with a frown before it focused once more, making Loki shake his head before following, coming to a house Loki's eyes glowed.

Watching the surrounding area he heard the faintest of hollows, making him scowl with a rifle forming in his arms, taking aim he blinked before lowering the sniper, letting it break down into ash that joined his clothing, watching the hollow approach the building he watched it smash through the front, watching he brought the weapon back, taking aim he shot once at seeing the hollow holding Kurosaki Karin, making the hollow shout in surprise, turning to Loki he hid himself, giving Kurosaki Ichigo the chance to get its attention, allowing Loki to look from his hiding spot with the sniper drawn, looking through the scope he watched patiently until he rested a finger on the trigger, smirking he fired the hand that attempted to pick up Yuzu, making the hollow roar angrily before a bright light shined brightly, allowing Loki to pull back with a knowing smirk.

Letting out a loud laugh he sunk into the shadows.

The next day

Loki sat calmly on the building ledge, watching people go by normally with a smile, turning his head he saw Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, sweeping, well Ururu was sweeping Jinta was using the broom as a baseball bat, making Loki chuckle he dropped down smoothly, landing with a small cloud at his feet he stepped towards them, gaining there attention Ururu stood straight, making Loki stop his right hand shot up with an ankle aimed for his head, seeing the empty look in the girls eyes he bared his teeth with a smirk, letting his eyes glow he gently tossed her to Jinta, who stood surprised with his mouth agape, confusing Loki he turned to the right for his own eyes to widen, seeing a basketball court in ruins, a crater originating from his feet.

"Uh, we can fix that right?" Loki questioned a look of worry.

"We can fix it, sorry for Ururu by the way" a gruff voice said from behind Loki, causing him to turn around calmly to see the large form of Tessai Tsukabishi, his arms crossed firmly while staring down to Loki, who smiled with a hand held out to shake, which he received kindly from the ex-kido captain.

"Loki Fenris, you?"

"Tsukabishi Tessai, at your service, what can I do for you, sir?" Tessai questioned with Loki smiling.

"I was hoping if I could stay for a bit, I'll work for my stay" Loki said with Tessai rubbing his chin, looking up he spoke.

"What do you say boss?" Tessai said with Loki turning, his ears twitching he blinked at seeing Urahara Kisuke.

"I'm impressed, only Tessai and I have been able to withhold Ururu's kicks and punch's, quite rare to see someone as young hold it at bay, I'm…"

"Urahara Kisuke, owner of this candy store, I know a lot of things I shouldn't know" Loki said with a grin, holding his hand sup casually.

"I mean what I said, I'll work here during my stay, if you'll allow it" Loki said with Kisuke gaining a look of thought, before smiling goofily.

"Welcome aboard Fenris-san" Kisuke said with his hand shaking Loki's, both smiling widely.

Two hours later

Loki stood bored at the counter, if you'd call it that, facing the entrance of the store he sighed while Ururu and Tessai stacked supplies on shelves, seeing Ururu trying to reach up to fix a box Loki sighed, making Loki fix the box he frowned.

"Tessai, this is the right box right?" Loki questioned with Tessai turning, reading the writing on the box he sighed.

"This was supposed to be on my shelf, thank you Fenris-san, Ururu, it seems we still need to continue our reading lessons" Tessai said kindly with the girl nodding, allowing Loki to return to the counter he sat his head on the bench, letting his ears twitch freely he let out another sigh.

Waiting minutes more before sitting up at the door opening, making his eyes glow faintly at seeing the Shinigami from last night.

She was a petite, her skin was light with purple eyes, her hair was black with a strand hanging between her eyes, she wore the female uniform for the Karakura high school, stepping forward she was about to speak until she made eye contact, blinking she stared into Loki's eyes before they suddenly appeared chocolate brown, making her blink with a blush.

"How can I help you?" Loki questioned with the girl lose her voice before clearing her throat.

"I was hoping to get a certain candy dispencer" the girl requested with Loki smiling with his canines growing secretly, making the girl blink as he turned to the products, searching through them he brought out a small box.

"Am I to presume you are a Kuchiki Rukia?" Loki questioned with the girl perking up, blushing deeply she nodded, making Loki slide the box towards her he smiled, winking as she left, leaving Loki to stare after her he let out a sigh, slumping down in boredom again he let his ears listen freely from their hiding spots, looking up he saw Jinta pretending to play baseball again, looking to the right where his hand sat he formed a ball of ash, making it solidify into a tennis ball he whistled after throwing it, causing Jinta to turn to see the ball, swinging he hit it with success, sending it back to Loki he caught it casually, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice reflex's" Loki said with Jinta rushing at the desk.

"Of course I have good reflex's, what do you take me for a kid…?" Jinta said before his back was on the floor, looking up he saw a samurai holding him down with his right foot, staring at Jinta with stern eyes the boy gulped before the samurai dispelled into a candles fire, confusing Jinta while Loki smirked.

"Not good enough reflex though, keep training and you might just see him next time" Loki said with Jinta on his feet, pointing to Loki who smirked with mischief.

"You, how did you bring that guy in here?"

"You could say he is an aspect of my abilities, he's also one of six I can summon" Loki said with Jinta gawking, settling with a small scowl he walked away to continue sweeping, leaving a cheeky Loki at the counter he was caught by Kisuke.

"One out of six you say?" Kisuke questioned with Loki smiling.

"Yeah, along with weapon constructs, my clothing right now is a part of my abilities, I can make it as weak as fabric or as strong as obsidian, really useful and durable, and change my body shape at any thought, though I have to focus to return to this form you see" Loki said with Kisuke smiling.

"Hmm, maybe you'd be happy to demonstrate these abilities at one point" Kisuke said with Loki nodding, followed by Kisuke he left the store, leaving Loki with the others until after an hour or more Urahara returned, closing the store he led him to the basement, which was more than a basement seeing it resembled the landscapes from a dragon ball z episode (In my opinion :p)

following the shop keeper Loki stood with his hands pocketed.

"Sorry if this is an inconvenience, but I wish to see these abilities sooner, as an associate of mine wishs to also witness them, care to demonstrate, Loki-san" Kisuke said with Loki smiling, vanishing through a blue vortex he placed a hand on Urahara's left shoulder, surprising the shopkeeper at his sudden appearance, before his eyes gained a look of interest.

"Teleportation, interesting"

"No, not teleportation, let's say, i have a bridge to worlds within my mind" Loki said before vanishing, reappearing a distance away he stood with a smile

"That, is my defualt speed!" Loki said with the witnesses awing at his show of speed, the black cat accompanying Urahara even had a look of shock.

suddenly Loki stood beside Kisuke.

"What of those beings you mentioned, can we meet them?" Kisuke said with Loki smiling, clicking his fingers the wind picked up slightly, followed by a friendly giggle, making Jinta blush as Ururu was on a woman's shoulders, her attire was that worthy of an elven archress, her hair was silver and her skin tone was nearly tanless and flawless, her eyes were lavender.

"Meet one of them at least, Aeron, introduce yourself" Loki said with the woman smiling with a nod.

"Gladly, my name is Aeron as the boy said, I was the third spectral being he summoned upon his second step to his true potential, my likes and dislikes, well, I like teasing people, male or female whichever, my dislikes are arrogant fools who have a stick up they're buttocks, i like watering flowers to pass the time and cause small pranks" the woman said before disappearing into the wind, leaving Kisuke turning to Loki.

"So you basically created human life without procreating?"

"Not exactly human life but close, I'm not a god after all, but something similar" Loki said with a shrug, turning around he showed them more of what he was capable of.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki stood in front of Kisuke with a heavy look of annoyance, one cause the shopkeeper mentioned school and second he said he needed his absence, both which annoyed Loki becuase one, school was hell, and second, he had that annoying smile.

"You're kidding right?" Loki questioned with Kisuke's smile widening into an evil smile.

"Consider it payback for nearly destroying the basement" Kisuke said before Loki had a face full of uniform, growling angrily he stalked to his room.

"You start tomorrow, Loki-san, best get up to date wit-" Kisuke said before a book of studies was slammed in his face, making him hold itin surprise at the entire book full of answered equations, history, quite accurate history, this thought made Kisuke frown at world war 2.

due to the very gruesome detail to adolf hitlers death, looking forward he had a look of worry before placing the book to his right, taking a sip of tea Tessai left before tending the store.

"Oh boy" kisuke said with a quiet voice, paling at hearing guns being cocked and loaded.

the next day

Loki quietly walked in annoyance to the school, a hat over his head. his look of annoyance was stopped however by the sudden shouts from the clinic he was passing, standing still he witnessed a man fll out a window, still wearing pyjama's, raising an eyebrow he watched Isshin Kurosaki run to his homes entrance, turning around suddenly he watched Loki's back walk down the street, making him blink.

"Loki?" Isshin said to himself at feeling the familiar reiatsu, walking inside he smiled as his son and wife.

Loki entered the school like everyone else present, a bag over his shoulder he went to the administration office, sitting for an hour or less, his boredom was near his breaking point until a teacher entered the room.

"Ah, you must be the second student my class is receiving, I'm Misato Ochi, please follow me" the woman said with Loki obeying, standing outside of the class he stood quietly before he was called in, walking in he unconsciously allowed his brown eyes to go gold, standing beside Ochi he gave a salute salute.

"Class, this is the new student if you may introduce yourself please" Ochi said with Loki sighing.

"The names Loki Fenris, a pleasure to meet your acquaintances" Loki said with a certain girl getting his attention.

"A second student after the first day, wow" a bubbly voice said as Loki was instructed a seat, sitting beside Kuchiki, sorting through his books he sat in boredom, noticing the blush on Rukia's cheeks though made his day worth while, waiting for an hour or more the bell rang and he was the first to leave, followed by the students and teacher.

confusing everyone by his dissapearance.

though he was sitting on the rooftop, a look of boredom as he ate a sandwich, watching students walk by his day went onward with boredom.

the next day

Loki stood at the register in silence, sighing tiredly he looked up to see Ururu and Jinta sweeping, smacking his head on the bench, before standing up with a look of annoyance.

"I'm going for a walk" Loki said with Tessai nodding, moving to the register the teen stood outside before leaping upward.

doning skeletal armor from the ash he stood atop a building over looking both Ichigo and Rukia, letting out a soft growl he turned away as Ichigo saw his movement, his head snapping in surprise, turning towards the roof he screamed at the sudden arrival of Orihime Inoue.

later that night

Loki sat quietly within the room, skeletal appearance and all, standing with his arms crossed while staring forward, looking down to Ichigo's sleeping body, looking at his wardrobe he sighed quietly before tapping the 16 year olds foot, making Ichigo stir before Loki flicked his forehead, followed by him catching a fist aimed for his head, watching Ichigo's angry face turn to one of shock, allowing Loki to release the fist while he stepped back for Ichigo to stand.

"You... you're here" Ichigo said until Loki held a finger to his lips, nodding to the wardrobe he confused Ichigo.

"I've kept a close eye on you for a time, and i have to say, you kept my words to heart, I'm actually proud" Loki said with a voice, making Ichigo blink as Loki sat down.

"Though i have to disagree with your fathers tactics of training, waking you up in the mornings is not a healthy way of living, I also saw how you threw him out the window, no wonder you keep it open at night" Loki said before they both heard beeping... originating from Ichigo's wardrobe, makingIchigo turn in surprise until he saw a flash of movement, making him jump as Loki held a large hand at bay from attacking him,followed by Rukia bursting out of his wardrobe, gasping at the sight of Loki carelessly holding the hand at bay, staring blankly at the attackers mask.

"Ichigo, who is this!?" Rukia said loudly with Loki shhing her, surprising her as he punched the hollow, breaking its mask partially he stood calmly as Ichigo gasped, making the hollow flee from the room, making Loki open a vortex to follow.

"Wait, sensei" Ichigo said with Loki stopping to look at the teen.

"Please, that's my friends brother, don't kill him" Ichigo said with Loki nodding, leaving through the vortex he suddenly stood in an empty street... right outside of Orihime's home, making his eyes widen at hearing a startled scream.

lunging through the window he tackled the hollowfied sora into the wall, saving Tatsuki Arisawa from an early demise, only she gasped at seeing the solid form of Loki, Orihime's eyes widened as she watched Loki hold Sora at bay, digging his claws into the mans arms it held him still.

"Listen to me, try to think through that hunger!" Loki said with the hollow attempting to bite him off, causing Loki to turn his head to see Orihime trying to yank the chain from her chest.

"Don't touch the chain!" Loki yelled with the girl flinching, causing his mind to be preoccupied he was thrown off of the hollow, slamming into the wall he growled as he saw the hollow lunging towards Orihime, if not for Ichigo's good timing, standing up he whipped his right arm back into its socket, clenching his fingers he tackled the hollow once more.

allowing Ichigo to talk to Orihime, keeping him at bay he let out a snarl.

"She stopped praying... becuase she thought she was keeping you here" Loki growled in a whisper, making the hollow flinch at his words, before growling himself as he pushed Loki back a fraction, before his entire face was spat on, making him jump back feeling his ash fight against the acid he let out a bestial roar as the ash pushed it off, lunging forward he tackled the hollow out of the building... we he would've if he hadn't missed and went through himself, landing on the street he snarled, looking up to see Ichigo spat on one hand and then slammed to the ground beside him, making him help the substitute to his feet.

leaping to the window he startled Sora who whipped his serpentine tail, making Loki grab it as Ichigo arrived.

"Enough of this" Loki said before tackle the hollow, followed by the two going head to head with punchs, Loki induring more than Sora before the hollow howled before sending him outside with his tail, leaving him against Ichigo.

groaning from the impact Loki stood up with a groan, rubbing his head he looked up to find himself on the roof across the street, looking through the hole in the wall he saw Sora biting Orihime, making his eyes soften before he jumped to the opening, approaching the two he stood patiently.

before he watched Orihime fall down due to the injury.

"Ori.."

"Inoue!" the substitute and now sane Sora said in panic as Loki moved to her side, shrouding his hands in ash he knelt down, placing the hands above the wound he sent them to heal.

"Do not worry, she will live, and also, have you not noticed the hairpins she is wearing" Loki said with a empty voice, making Sora look up to the body of Orihime, making the hollowed brother freeze.

"She told me about them, that they were the first gift from her brother, that that's why she wears them everyday" Ichigo added as the last of the wound healed, Loki sat patiently, petting the girls hair like a childs he stood up, stepping back he turned to the body.

"It's the same, those that die and those who survive.. both are just as sad as the other" Ichigo said

"Don't be so selfish to think, that you are the only one shose sad" Ichigo said with Loki turning to Sora.

"I never noticed... those hairpins" Sora said with Loki watching him grab Ichigo's Zanpakuto, breaking the mask he made to commit Seppuku, until Loki stopped the blade from advancing.

"That won't be nessecary" Loki said with Rukia opening her mouth to object until she closed her mouth.

"Why, why isn't it nessecary, if i don't I'll harm Orihime" Sora said in fear until Loki lifted the mask fragments from the ground.

"Leave to Hueco Mundo, I will meet you there" Loki said with a garganta opening, surprising Sora who turned to Loki, who gestured to it kindly.

"I keep my word that I will see you there" Loki said with Sora hesitantly nodding, leaving through the garganta he saw the astonished look Rukia was giving him.

"Wait, Ichigo, this is that sensei you were telling me about" Rukia questioned with Loki chuckling, lifting up Orihime's spirit he softly placed her beside her body he stepped back as he watched it return, turning to Tatsuki he sent a cloud of ash that healed her shoulder, apparently the pain was too much for her she fainted.

"To answer your question yes, I've kept an eye on his family ever since his parents met" Loki said with his mask forming into a smile.

"But... you're a hollow, should'nt you be possessed by hunger" Rukia questioned with Loki tilting his head.

"Who said I was a hollow, I just find Hueco Mundo comforting, Now i must be off, take care Ichigo" Loki said before walking into a vortex.

leaving the two with the unconscious girls

the next day

Alex stood calmly in the sky, safe within the open vortex he let out a sigh, John standing beside him with his arms crossed, a sigh of boredom escaping his lips before he turned to Hoshi, who had a face rolling her eyes before she made a body of light, shooing thm away.

"Either go and get a feel for the world or pester me to no end" the woman said with the two already gone allowing her to close the vortex.

"Those two i swear" the diety said with a shake of her head

'We heard that!' the mental message said with her giggling, forming herself a body she sat down, finding comfort in solitude.

unknown location

"Do you understand your orders?" a figure said with two others nodding.

"We understand" a feminine voice said with a lazier males speaking.

"What if he doesnt agree"

"Then kill him, if he does not join us he is against us"

"very well"

human world

Alex and John walked through Karakura like any other day, Alex pocketing his hands while John gained odd looks from the populace, which Alex pointed out quietly.

"They're looking at you" Alex muttered with John sighing, rubbing his eyes he turned down an alleyway, coming back out woth a coat attached with a hood, a white muscle shirt underneath and cargo pants and steel capped boots.

"Better?" John questioned with Alex wiggling his hand.

"I'm too use to you as cowboy" Alex said with John chuckling.

"Well that's a first" John said with the two continuing on before they heard the sound of ripping above, looking up they saw a garganta, making Alex's jaw open before they left the sight of humans, leaping upward they confronted the two beings, standing on a high building close enough, seeing the figures Jaws eyes went wide.

one happened to be female

she had olive skin, aqua eyes, short goldren blonde hair and thick eyelashes. she wore a short jacket with a high collar which covered the bottom of her face, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts, on both sides there were beige air filters.

the jacket also had long sleeves that acted like gloves as well, resembling a cats paw.

connected to her back a zanpakuto sat.

the man, had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ended at the base of his neck, looked unkempt, and parted down the middle. He had a faded goatee. His clothing is a white jacket outlined in black, with aupturned collar. his sash holding his zanpakuto was kept like a matador, with white gloves.

around his neck was what could be described as a fanged bottom jaw, a hole clearing on his sternum.

"Well, um... hello" Alex said with John's head erupting into flames with two torrents of fire shooting from his nose at the sight of the woman, making Alex turn to him with a raised eyebrow as the dead bounty hunter held the place where his nostrils would be.

coughing suddenly he spoke.

" **That's a first** " John said with the man raising an uninterested eyebrow, only giving a look of drowsiness.

"You would'nt happen to know where a strong person could be, could you?' the man questioned lazily with Alex blinking, making him and John turn to each other.

"Uh, we count as strong" Alex said with the woman turning her head to him in interest, making John growl.

" **Way to paint a target on us** " John said while leaning to Alex, who leaned back to answer.

"It just came out, sorry" Alex said back before the woman spoke

"You both know who we are after, so please tell us of his location, we just wish to discuss with him or her" the woman said with the two looking at each other briefly before Alex activated his whipfist, while John pulled out an AA-12, scortched and burnt, and coal black.

"You want Loki, just try and get by us" Alex said with the man sighing.

"If it can't be avoided" the man said before unsheath his Zanpakuto slowly.

making Alex react with his whipfist shooting at the man, the bladed fingers latching onto his zanpakuto, followed by the man looking up in time to see Alex's right foot hit his face, knocking the man back a few feet with Alex landing on mid air, condensing reiatsu to his feet.

"Focus on your feet" Alex yelled to John who nodded before leaping upward, weapon firing at the woman who avoided every shot... with difficulty judging by the two grazes on her right shoulder and left waist, firing three more shots John barely avoided an attack from behind after the woman used a fast movement techinique, aiming over his head he fired, catching the woman off guard before she appeared a distance away, unsheathing her zanpakuto she swung, with a array of golden yellow brightening the sky, engulfing John Alex didn't even falter as he swung at the man, who began to look more annoyed than tired, stopping the two turned to the blast in wait, the man and woman showing shock as John stood unharmed with his head down.

until his right hand reached up to tilt the hat bat, showing a flaming skull forever present.

" **My turn** " John said before letting out a hell cry, sending a wave of molten chains towards the woman who flashed to the mans side.

watching the chains dicipate with John turning to them, switching his weapon to dual wield with two SR-3 Vikhr.

taking aim his fingers pressed against the trigger until a voice spoke.

"What the hell is hoing on?" turning John saw Loki standing on air beside him, a furrowed brow towards the two unknown.

"Loki, there looking for you" John said in a hushed voice, making Loki sigh

"What do you two want, I'm busy right nowwith school work?" Loki questioned with the woman sheathing her zanpakuto, the man scratching his head as Alex leaped to his left, replacing his whipfist with his claws.

"Our leader has an offer to you, and pos-" the woman said with Loki inwardly sighing.

"is his name Aizen?" Loki questioned with the two blinking in surprise.

"Yes" the woman said

"Well tell him to suck a fat one, I'm busy so goodbye" Loki said before turning around, jumping down to the streets below he looked back up to the two, the man sighing.

"We were given orders to kill you if you refused" the woman said with Loki showing a glint in his eyes, turning to them he grinned.

"Just try it"


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Ichigo sat before Rukia in the school yard, the wounds inflicted by Sora already gone as the two stared at each other until Rukia spoke.

"So, that... hollow like being, saved both you and your mother from a hollow when you were nine, and along with advice... about protecting family?" Rukia questioned with Ichigo nodding, looking off into the distance

"Has he ever given you a hint of his name?" Rukia questioned with Ichigo frowning.

"No, he hasn't, But i trust he'll give us his name in the future" Ichigo said before Loki suddenly sat down against a tree, drinking from a box of orange juice through a straw.

"I'll trust your judgement, but more importantly..." Rukia held up a box of juice.

"How do you drink out of this?" Rukia said with Ichigo deadpanning before noticing Loki drinking quietly, his phone in the other hand.

"Ask him, he's drinking juice as well" Ichigo said with a nodd to Loki, making Rukia turn her head before blushing.

"I... I can't" Rukia said quietly, making Ichigo frown before a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, you shinigami have high school cruch's i see" Ichigo said quietly, making the soul reaper glare with an intense blush on her cheeks, making Ichigo smile wider.

"Aha, so it is a crush" Ichigo said with his smile faltering at seeing Loki's head snapping at attention, just as a hollow flew over head, making both Rukia and Ichigo look up until an orange bolt shot through the hollows head, followed by Loki relaxing and John landing on the roof, taking off his hat to show a fiery skull in his heads place, brushing the hat from any dust he looked up to see the diccipating hollow above.

making Rukia and Ichigo blink before John left through a blue vortex, similar to the one they saw.

"Ichigo... he..."

"I know" Ichigo said quietly, a look to the ground before he looked back up to Loki, smiling he called to Loki.

"Hey, uh... Fenris-san" Ichigo called out with Loki looking at him, a look of confusion clearly seen.

seeing Ichigo gesture him over Rukia tried in vein to hide her blush as Loki walked over.

"What's up?" Loki questioned before Ichigo pointed to Rukia, who was trying once again to open the juice box, making Loki chuckle, holding his right hand down he made Rukia blush.

"Do you have the straw still?" Loki questioned with Rukia holding the object up, giving it to Loki he opened the plastic, and followed by stabbing the straw through the aluminium circle, holding it to a Blushing Rukia she drank in silence.

"Anything else?" Loki questioned with Ichigo looking at Rukia.

"She..."

"Hey, your the new student, Fenris loki" a voice said, interrupting Ichigo the trio turned to see Kojima Mizuiro walking to them a bag of food in one hand.

"Yeah, I'm Loki, nice to meet you.."

"Ah, Kojima Mizuiro, a pleasure, Loki-san" Mizuiro said with the two bowing, sitting down Mizuiro ate, followed by Loki sitting between Rukia and Ichigo he took notice of the shinigami's blush, making him inwardly smile.

"Hey" a voice said with Loki looking up to see Asano Keigo approaching, shrugging he returned to his eating. until Rukia jumped onto his lap in surprise by Keigo.

"If it isn't the beautiful transfer student Kuchiki Rukia, who is currently clenching the other transfer student for her dear life-SORRY!" Keigo said before being chased by an annoyed Loki, making Rukia blush before feeling her skirts pocket, making her raise an eyebrow at seeing paper with numbers on it.

making Ichigo's eyes widen before smiling.

laughing loudly at seeing Keigo faceplant into a tree, Loki, who was currently chasing the teen, winced.

"I was gonna just punch ya softly but that suffices" Loki said before he helped Keigo stand, brushing his clothing he sat back down, leaning on his right elbow he let the friends talk until Keigo was kicked down, making Loki look up to see a bully.

"Kurosaki" the teen said with Loki raising an eyebrow

"o...Ooshima, did they suspend your suspension?" Keigo questioned before being shoved out of the way.

"I'm not talking to you, hey, Kurosaki, when are you gonna dye your hair, huh" Ooshima said before he noticed Loki stand up with his neck popping with his movement, exhaling softly he glared.

"Back off, chicken" Loki said with the bully glaring at him.

"How did you hear that... did Kurosaki say it"

"No, I heard it from the other students, for a tough guy you have a really pathetic name" Loki said with Ooshima scowling, reaching into his shirt he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, taking a swing he missed Loki completely, startling himself he felt his face kneed, breaking his nose he turned to his lackeys, who gulped as his eyes glowed briefly.

"Well, you want some, I can break bones easily" Loki said before the teachers arrived, taking Ooshima away he got off easily by saying self defense.

followed by the lackeys running away as a shadow loomed over them, making everyone turn to see Sado Yasutora-Chad.

who looked at Loki before the teen saluted casually, before noticing his injuries.

"Where'd you get the injuries?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"a steel beam fell from above on my head, the rest i collided with a motorcycle" Chad said with Loki's eyebrows raising as Chad put down a caged parakeet, making Loki smile.

"My name is Shibata Yuuichi, what are your names" the parakeet said with Loki holding the cage, opening it he held a finger to the birds feet, making it step onto it happily.

"Hello Yuuichi, My names Loki Fenris" Loki said with an eye smile, lifting the bird up so Chad could feed it.

standing up Loki bid the group good day, walking through the halls of the school he sat down in a class room, sitting his head of the desk his canine ears sat up to stretch, not noticing Ogawa Michiru staring with starry eyes, startling Loki as she attempted to pet them, making her blush while standing straight.

"Don't tell anyone please" Loki said tiredly with Michiru nodding.

"Your secret is safe, Fenris-san"

with that the day of hel... i mean school ended with Loki already inside Ichigo's room, in his skeletal form he sat with Kon sitting in fear indosed silence, waiting several minutes Loki saw Rukia rush in the window, moving to Ichigo's wardrobe he cleared his throat, startling Rukia she turned to be pale at the menacing look Loki was unknowingly giving.

"I see you are starting to feel passion for a human, I always thought Shinigami were incapable of love" Loki said with Rukia having the decency to blush.

"We Shinigami are still human, just on the spiritual level" Rukia said with Loki chuckling softly, standing up he was behind Rukia, a hand on her shoulder she felt him pet her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll both find a life together, who knows, maybe you'll enjoy the remainder of your life with him" Loki said before leaving though a vortex, making Rukia turn after him with an intense blush.

the next morning

a human Loki stood above a running chad, the parakeet in his arms protectively while a helmet hid his face, following the teen from the rooftops he saw them enter a warehouse, looking at the sky he snarled at seeing a bat like hollow, turning his head slightly he noticed John aiming a sniper, scortched like the rest of his arsenal.

"Keep an eye on the thing, I'll stick with Chad" Loki said with John nodding as the teen leaped to the warehouse window, crashing through the window his head left an imprint on a sheet of steel.

"Ok, that hurt, I'm here to help" Loki said through a daze before falling face down, leaving Chad and the parakeet stunned before Chad heard the faintest sounds of a Mk.14 EBR, making him peek out the window in confusion, turning back around he watched Loki rip his damaged helmet off, inhaling deeply.

"That's the seventh helmet!" Loki growled with his ears acting as sonars before he stood up straight.

"Your, the other transfer student" Chad said with Loki chuckling nervously, hearing John take another shot outside. followed by an explosion above, with Loki catching the debris from crushing Chad.

"I'll explain later, run now" Loki said while dropping the rubble to the side, following Chad outside he fixed his coat of any rips, walking behind Chad he heard Ichigo and Rukia calling to Chad, freezing at his ears being seen he barely missed seeing Chad run the opposite from them, making Loki choose between joining Ichigo or going with Chad, sighing in annoyance he ran after Chad.

seeing Kurosaki Karin at the corner of his eye Loki saw Ichigo helping her, while Rukia kept after them.

turning a corner he turned his head he saw the hollow land behind Rukia, making him make a U-turn with his features becoming bestial.

seeing the hollow about to swing at Rukia he was stopped with a foot tothe face thanks to Loki, sending the hollow back he landed with a snarl as hair grew around his face, matching his black hair his eyes changed to gold.

" **What the... Who the hell are you?** " the hollow qustioned with Rukia staring at Loki, before her eyes drifted to his ears, until she flinched as he rushed forward, ducking under a swipe he punched the hollows chest, making it cough up black blood as it skidded back, looking at Loki in shock as the teen flicked the blood off his knuckles, flicking his hand once again it had elongated claws.

startling Rukia as John landed beside him, replacing the sniper with an AK-12

aiming he let out a growl as Loki charged forward, ignoring the covering fire John was giving him he swiped for the hollows neck, only to leave a scratch as the hollow flew up, growling at John he was surprised by the skull and fire.

" **COME ON** " John growled as he continued firing, all the while Rukia watched in surprise as Loki jumped onto the hollows back, rip and tearing skin off with his claw he was thrown off as the hollow flew upward, making the two look up to see the hollow fleeing.

" **Well, that was eventful** " John said as the weapon he held turned to embers, brushing his hands together he saw a surprising sight of Rukia hugging Loki, surprising the teen himself before Rukia stepped back in realisation, her eyes occasionally moving up to his ears.

"Uh, hi, Kuchiki" Loki said with John shaking his head, leaving through a vortex he left the two.

alone in the street

awkwardly staring at each other.

until Loki's stomach grumbled, making him chuckle nervously.

"Wannt get something to eat?"

elsewhere

" **That damn Brat** " Shreiker growled out as he landed in a industrial district of Karakura, the wounds on his back too much strain on his strength he glared towards the city before he heard a crash in front of him, turning he saw a man approaching him, looking up Alex Mercer smiled.

"Hmm, another Hollow to consume" Alex said with his right arm morphing into his signature blade.

startling the hollow as his arms were cleaved off by Alex's whipfist, allowing him to approach withhis right arm raised.

"Admit it..." Alex said with the Hollow looking at him in agony.

"You had this coming" with that said, Alex swung down.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Rukia sat atop of the school, a candy dispencer in one hand she sighed

"Not much left..." Rukia said to herself, before feeling her left hand twitch violently, making her clench it into a fist to control it.

"This is'nt sufficient Either. It's about time to stock up after all..." Rukia said once more before getting up

Urahara shop

Loki sat out front with ururu and Jinta, all three drinking happily while Loki effertlessly playing rock, paper, scissors against Jinta, who was losing horribly, while Ururu drank happily in silence, before Jinta jumped at a distant maniacal chuckle, looking up they saw the spectral form of Loki's psychotic summons, sitting on the basketball hoop casually with his right foot swinging back and forth slowly, before he vanished as Kuchiki Rukia approached, blushing as Loki smiled.

"Is the manager in?" Rukia questioned with Loki nodding, standing up he rolled his shoulders before opening the shutter door to the shop, just as Tessai walked by with a stack of supplies.

"Loki, it's still too early for opening hours..." Tessai said before seeing Rukia beside him, her eyes occasionally drawn to the top of his head where his wolf ears supposedly sat.

"Call it a special customer" Loki said with Rukia walking forward

"Miss Kuchiki, is it not?" Tessai said with a bow, holding his right hand up

"Please wait just a moment, i shall go and wake the manager right away" Tessai said before Loki pointed behind him.

"Urahara's awake" Loki interjected with Tessai turning as Kisuke yawned, followed by Loki walking by Rukia, surprising her by walking up the wall and sitting on the ceiling.

watching the exchange he dropped down with his clothing changing into the schools, shocking Rukia a she lifted up a school bag.

"Well, the exchange is done, let's get going, don't want to be late do we?" Loki said with Rukia blushing, leaving the shop she heard Urahara yell out.

"Your a lady killer Loki" Kisuke said with Loki somehow throwing a rock at the shop keeper, nailing his forehead before resuming his walk.

"That's coming off of your pay check!"

"Do that and I'll through a boulder at you!" Loki yelled back with a smirk, making Rukia blush as they continued on, until Rukia stopped him.

"Loki, about yesterday and the hug i..." Rukia said before Loki placed a hand on her head, making her blush as he smiled knowingly.

"About that crush you have, let's just say it's starting to go both ways... and don't apolagize, it's happened more than once with the ears" Loki said with a eye smile, making Rukia blush before piulling his head down, kissing him she pushed him away before hurridly walking onward, leaving Loki stunned before he chuckled to himself, following her they shortly arrived to the school, walking through the halls to they're classroom they greeted Keigo, Ichigo, Mizuiro and Chad, who had the now spirit free Parakeet, making a sad smile cross Loki's face before sitting down, resting his head on his desk he snored.

not noticing Rukia drag Ichigo out the room.

sooner Ichigo returned... only Loki hid a smirk as he directed a focus to the soul in Ichigo's body, making them make eye contact with Loki giving off primal KI, making the soul get the message straight

"BEHAVE"

Sitting down quickly he made the mistake of sitting next to Loki, who held a piece of paper to him, obeying the soul took it before paling at the message.

'Behave and you will remain in one piece' followed by that was a chibi wolf pup sitting down with the word (bark) three times round its head.

as soon as the class ended for lunch Loki dragged the mod soul to the roof, leaning against the railing he faced the mod soul, placing both hands in pocket he spoke.

"First of all I'll introduce myself, my name is Loki Fenris, you, I'll just call you Kon, if you don't like it then deal with it, and second..." Loki said before an aura appeared around him, taking the form of an ethereal wolf baring it's teeth.

"Iff you hurt my friends body I'll break you myself" Loki said with bit of a growl from his throat, as soon as the wolf appeared it vanished to be replaced with a friendly smile.

"Now get something to eat I'm hungry" Loki said with the Mod soul following him out of fear.

thus that few hours ended with Loki keeping the mod soul from doing something incredibly stupid

those hours were the most annoying times of his day at having to stop the mod soul from groping several girls including Orihime, take the punch from Tatsuki and dragging him to detention, all the while, he was hoping Ichigo and Rukia returned, having to keep the bruise on his face to not gain suspicion was beginning to make him have homicidal thoughts.

he took those thoughts on the unlucky hollow that tried to have an easy meal out of three other students, with the mod soul with him as Ichigo and Rukia arrived, which resulted with Loki hugging Rukia for mercy, tellign them the hell he went through to keep Ichigo's body safe, startling Ichigo at his cries while Rukia attempted to settle own his cries, smiling softly she looked up to the mod soul in Ichigo's body.

"You are in big trouble" Rukia said with the mod gulping audibly.

hours later

Rukia walked around with Loki, who had the bruise on his face still, though faintly, she had a blush on her cheeks as they crossed a bridge.

"So, about this mornings kiss?" Loki questioned as he leaned on the railing, turning to her his eyes glowed in the low light of day.

"Yeah... sorry about that, i just, felt compelled to do that" Rukia said shyly with her head down, making Loki smile.

"It's because of the ears isn't it?" Loki questioned with the shinigami blushing.

"Oh come on, like i said it isn't the first time it's happened, so don't feel embarrassed" Loki said with a shrug, walking to Rukia he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, surprising her by his own kiss.

before she could lean into it he pulled away with a playful smirk.

"Consider that pay back" Loki said with Rukia blushing in annoyance.

"No fair"

"It comes with the bestial instincts" Loki said back with his ears shooting up, making him smile as he turned to her.

"How about this, I'll handle Ichigo's hollow hunting tomorrow, I have friends in high places that can help" Loki said with Rukia frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you looked kind of over stressed so I'd thought of offering my help" Loki said with a shrug, making Rukia smile.

"If that's the case, I'll join you and these... friends of yours" Rukia said with Loki nodding.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in the morning" Loki said before the two seperated to go to their destinations, Rukia stopping with a blush.

'This is like the term dating that Ichigo mentions' Rukia thought before running to Ichigo's home, not noticing Loki, in his skeletal form watching from above, following her he stopped as she entered through the window of Ichigo's room, allowing him to drop down softly in front of the clinic he summoned a vortex, pulling out an envelope he smiled softly before knocking, steppign back he left via vortex, just as Masaki opened the door to see no one, closing the door she nearly missed the envelope, picking it up she smiled before walking inside.

the next day

Rukia yawned with a stretch within the wardrobe, rubbing her eyes from any sleep she sighed, looking through the door to Ichigo's room he slept silently, picking out a pair of clothes , a sunflower patterned dress and sandles, stepping out of the wardrobe she frowned at seeing Ichigo's bed between her and the exit she attempted to climb from the end of the bed, only for Kon to see her.

"Hey Rukia-cha..."the mod soul said before his mouth was held shut, making Rukia turn to Ichigo in worry, making her sigh in annoyance as he woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes he stared at Rukia with a raised brow.

"Where are you going?"

"No where" Rukia said with Ichigo raising an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll see if i can skip my families picnics"Ichigo said with Rukia throwing Kon into the wardrobe, raising her hands for a no.

"No it is fine, I have another to help me" Rukia said with Ichigo frowning.

"Another, who is this person your talking about?" Ichigo questioned with Rukia blushing, looking down she mumbled the name, making Ichigo lean forward.

"I didn't catch that" Ichigo said before Rukia gulped nervously.

"Loki" Rukia said with Ichigo sighing, placing a hand on his face he spoke.

"So in other words he asked you on a date" Ichigo said with Rukia nodding in embarrassment.

"Go on, I needed to wake up early anyway" Ichigo said with Rukia bidding him a good day before climbing out the window.

walking to the front of the Kurosaki Clinic she crossed her arms in patience, which didn't last long as Loki walked up behind her, tapping her shoulder she jumped while he smirked.

"Ready for todays schedule, my temperary partner" Loki questioned with Rukia nodding, suddenly latching onto Loki's back she nearly screamed a she shot upward with his arms up, making her gasp at the view below before she screamed as they fell to gravity, until they stopped, making Rukia open her shut eyes to see they were floating.

making her hold onto his chest tighter until she heard a chuckle, looking over Loki's left shoulder she saw an armored Alex floating with his arms crossed, along with John loading a Remington 870, like all his chosen weapons this was charred and scorched, turning to Rykia she saw his face erupt into flames, leaving his skull untouched, tipping his hat he spoke.

" **Pleasure to be of assistance ma'am** " John said with politeness, turning to Alex he bowed with respect.

"Happy to help" Alex said with a shrug.

"Welcome to my misfit of friends Rukia" Loki said with a smile.

"That's all good and such, but... can we i don't know, stand on a roof please" Rukia said with Loki chuckling nervously, dropping down with his arms holding her ankles they stood on an old tower.

"Alright, this will be our temperary base of operations, Rukia will be given a short mental link to relay orders to us, Alex you take the north side, John you take the south, me and the others will keep an eye on the west and east, any questions?" Loki said with no one raising a hand... until Rukia did so.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"What do you mean by mental link?"

"Sorry, I'll rephrase it, you'll temperarily be given telepathy to relay the orders you get from whoever your boss is" Loki said with Rukia nodding in understanding, watching the two jump to they're ordered destinations, leaving Loki and Rukia.

Turning to Loki a woman stood beside him.

"When did?"

"This is Aeron, if there is a hollow nearby you she will take care of it, for extra percuations" Loki said before a samurai with fire for hair stood beside Aeron, bowing he spoke.

"I shall also be your bodyguard, you can address me as Fuyu, Kuchiki-san" the samurai said with Loki chuckling, causing the samurai to smile.

"get going people won't defend themselves" Aeron shooed Loki away, causing him to shake his head before leaping upward.

"So, when did you meet Loki-san?" Rukia questioned while waiting for an order, making the two turn to each other before Aeron smiled nervously.

"I guess we can call him father but that would be confusing to explain"


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Loki leaned against a roof tiredly, a hollows dissipating head sitting beside him, a wound on his chest healing, inhaling he stood up with annoyance, rolling his shoulder his right arm was dislocated... before it whipped into place with Loki Growling, flexing the limb he exhaled as he looked upward as the last of the hollows ambushing him fled to Hueco Mundo.

'Loki-kun?' the voice of Rukia spoke out in worry as Loki sighed in relief.

"what's up?" Loki questioned as he sat back down.

'That was last of the hollows, you and the others can head back here' Rukia said with a voice of relief, making Loki chuckle before leaping towards her, where both Aeron and Fuyu stood waitingly, seeing him they nodded to Rukia before vanishing through a vortex, just as Loki and Alex arrived, John appearing through a portal, fixing his hat he sat down on an old crate.

"Is that really all the hollows can throw?" Alex questioned as John extinguished his fire, rubbing his jaw which clicked as teeth were realligned.

"I haven't gained any new orders since the last hollow fled, so I guess today is a success, thank you all" Rukia said with a bow, getting one back from Alex and Loki, John tipped his hat while rolling his left arm.

"If their's anything you need help, just call us through this" Alex said before tossing Rukia an... oldly shaped bone totem.

one end designed like a whistle.

"Just whistle and we'll be there, only we can hear it?" John said with a nod, making Rukia smile, bowing once more the two left via vortex, leaving Loki with Rukia before she was on his back, holding on tiredly he smiled.

"Say, i heard that the show Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip will be showing tomorrow night, wanna go with me?" Loki questioned with Rukia looking at him over his shoulder, blushing slightly she spoke.

"The hollows will most likely think your still around so, yes, i accept" Rukia said with Loki laughing softly as he dropped down into an alleyway, walking out he spoke.

"You look cute when you blush" Loki said with Rukia blushing more intensely, looking away he smiled, impossibly lifting her onto his left shoulder, keeping her from falling she blushed once more.

"Fool" Rukia said softly, making Loki smile softly.

"I'm a lovable fool" Loki said with Rukia mentally agreeing.

Kurosaki Clinic

Loki stood outside of Ichigo's window, the street lamps lit within the night approaching, holding her up he avoided looking up as she climbed through the window, with the help of Ichigo, after that was done Ichigo leaned his head out to greet Loki.

"Hey, Fenris-san, why don't you stay for a bit, get to know each other better" Ichigo said with Loki visibly freezing, looking up his eyes glowed in the dark, uneasying Ichigo until Loki spoke.

"I have somewhere to be at the moment, maybe another time" Loki said with a wave, getting one from Ichigo he left the premises, leaving Ichigo in his room with Rukia telling him about her day, stopping as she spoke seriously.

"He works with that guy who we saw enter the vortex" Rukia said with Ichigo looking at her in shock.

"Really, did you ask where Sensei is?" Ichigo questioned hopefully with Rukia sighing in defeat.

"No, he left to defend Karakura before i could ask" Rukia said with Ichigo sighing.

"Sorry"

"No, it isn't your fault you were preoccupied" Ichigo said with his back against the wall of his room.

the next day

Rukia stood out the front of Kurosaki Clinic, both of Ichigo's parents left to the shops, waiting she was joined by Ichigo who spoke in confusion.

"Why are you out the front of my home?" Ichigo questioned with Rukia turning to him.

"Loki asked me on what you call legitimate dates, we're going to that psychic show" Rukia said with Ichigo sighing in annoyance.

"That stupid show, also that's not gonna be on till next week" Ichigo said with Rukia blushing in imbarrassment, which Ichigo noticed.

"Your blushing more than you do, is Loki really like that to you?"

"I don't know, ever since i saw his ears I've had this infatuation with him, his eyes are beautiful and he's... and adorable fool" Rukia said with Ichigo blinking, sighing he spoke.

"That's love Rukia, and he most likely loves you back judging by the way he happily helped you" Ichigo said with Rukia turning to him.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Rukia questioned with Ichigo nodding, I'm more than sure" Ichigo said with Rukia smiling softly to herself.

"Yes, and I'm also sure Loki figured it was next week as well"

the week after

Loki sat at his desk in silence, the black eye he gained from Tatsuki gone while he read a book, ignoring the squabbles of Keigo he flipped a page before hearing Orihime greet Ichigo, by doing the laugh from the show he invited Rukia to.

"BOHAHAHA!" Orihime greeted with her arms crossed, looking up Loki saw Ichigo leaned back.

"Weak reaction Kurosaki-kun... Could it be that you don't know about this" Orihime said with Loki returning to his book... until Rukia arrived, smiling she walked to him.

"So... you figured it was this week?" Rukia questioned with Loki chuckling nervously.

"Yeah... sorry about that"

"Don't worry, it gave me time to get some things ready.

next wednesday 7:31Pm

Loki stood within the crowd in front of the abandoned hospital, Rukia standing beside Tatsuki and Orihime he sighed, walking to them he petted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something interesting will happen" Loki said with a shrug, followed by him moving to Rukia, lifting her onto his shoulders she giggled, making him smile as he watched expectantly.

watching the crew moving a camera to the entrance his ears picked up the scream of a hollow, making Loki's eyes glow, showing a signal to a distant John, unseen he became a ghost, moving above the crowd he floated above in wait before a man in the ground, chains wrapped around him, making John pull out a scorched sawed off shotgun he stopped as the lights came on.

"Silence please, everyone" the leader crew member requested with John turning in Loki's direction, getting a nod from the teen he turned back in wait.

"And now the Broadcast will begin... in 5, 4!,3!,2..."

"Good evening, everyone... Tonight's "Ghost bust" is entitled the emergency live broadcast special and we have come to the abandoned hospital in Karakura town, Tokyo... They say that, night after night, when a vengeful spirits cry can be heard, the good local citizens do not come near this hospital... surely that man will cook something up for us tonight." the announcer said with John rolling his eyes, cracking his neck.

"And, here he comes! the charismatic spirit medium of the new century. Messenger of Hell Mister DON Kanonji!" the annoucner said with the crowd cheering, Loki looking up into the sky with a deadpan look, making Rukia follow his line of sight before awing, watching Don fall down with a parachute.

"SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Don said with Loki holding back a groan.

"That's one way to make an entrance" Rukia said with Loki agreeing with her, watching he made a mental link with John.

"What is it kid?" John questioned through the mental link, his fire glowing in case of trouble.

'Give the camera's a show' Loki said with John chuckling, befor eit became an emoty laugh, causing one of the cameras to start playing up, startling the crew members as they saw an apparition of John slowly appearing.

"What a suitably gorgeous entrance in the special..." the announcer said before his attention was taken by the dismayed crew, allowing Don to see the chained spirit he ignored John's laugh until it stopped.

"This one is particularly bad... the smell of spirits is outrageously strong..." Don said with John preparing to move as Don lifted his cane like a spear.

stabbing the hole john remained still, turning his head to the camera they saw his laming skull focus before unfocusing.

"Uh... Mr Don Kanonji..." a crew member said in worry as John turned back to the man and ghost.

"Hey! Don't worry. It only hurts at first. I'll send you to Heaven soon, Baby" Don said before he saw John stand beside him.

" **Your wrong about that** " John said before Don snapped the chain of fate, turning to John the spirit vanished.

"What do you mean I'm wrong, skull spirit" Don said before John simply pointed to the roof, making Don look up with the crowd stupidly doing so.

only Don could see was pale white hands forming no nothing, sooner followed by an arm, shoulders, legs torso and then finally head, turning to John he finally took notice to his flames, and the rifle aimed at the hollow.

firing one shot it grazed the hollow, making it howl in pain and surprise before glaring down to John who let out his own gutteral growl as he leaped upward, unconsciously bringing Don with him, stopping in the air he put Don on the solid roof, allowing John to fire at the hollow, remaining silent.

" **The hunger it HURTSSSSS!** " the hollow said as it dived at John, who ducked under a swipe, firing at its face he was sent back into the side, hitting the concrete ledge he growled while getting up, seeing the eapon bent he reached into his coat, pulling out a Heckler & Koch MP7, shooting pot shots while avoiding the swipes, all the while Don watched, before he ran at the hollow from behind, leaping upward he slammed the cane into its back, causing John to stop and watch in amazement before shooting at the downed hollow, tackling Don off to save him from an attack, commando rolling onto his feet John shot once again, allowing Don to stand up.

"Wanna help, fine" John said before grabbing Don's left hand, swinging himself around Don was sent foot first into the Hollows face, leaving two imprints before Don was snatched away as the hollow tried to bite his foot off.

John followed that action by grabbing its face, and then kneeing it away five feet, snarling the hollow stood back up only to freeze as John held an RPG point blank range.

" **You... wouldn't** " the hollow spoke out with John tilting his head.

" **I'll survive... you won't"** John said before he was lost from view by the explosive cloud he caused, making Don shield himself in shock as he stared at the cloud before he gasped as John walked out unscathed, fixing his hat he stood before Kanonji, tipping his hat he turned to the helicopter, leaving himself a apparition before he left through an invisible Vortex, all the while Kanonji bowed in triumph.

the next morning

Rukia stretched in her seat, which happened to be Loki's lap during his visit to Ichigo's, while the teen was studying Rukia was giggling as Loki held her waist, resting his chin on her head, making her smile before her phone went off, making Ichigo and Rukia perk up, getting up they left through the window, followed by Loki who was unseen by the passers by, noticing a teen with black hair and glasses watch them run by, following the three they found the hollow reiatsu vanish, making Loki skid to a stop as he focused looking in the direction of a far reiatsu he sighed and ran after the two, following them for the next few hours which ended with Loki and the others giving up on chasing the hollows that seemed to disappear whenever they were close, Loki only managing to kill one.

leaving the three in annoyance they left to rest for tomorrows class.

the next day

Loki stood at the sidelines as Rukia yelled at the device, with Loki looking on with boredom.

"Damn Urahara no matter how many it call, you don't pick up. When it's not necessary you readily come in and meddle with things. You call yourself a businessman!" Rukia yelled out with Loki woken up, walking over to her he stopped her tantrum with a loving hug, making her smile in annoyance, which was more adorable than threatening.

"Oh come on, It can't be that bad, here let me see" Loki said with the phone floating to his hand thanks to a sling of ash,looking at it he jumped as it beeped.

"Another, hurry we need to get Ichigo" Rukia said with Loki speaking.

"I'll go after it, you get Ichigo" Loki said before shedding from human sight, leaping upward he ran to the hollows reiatsu, sensing anoter heading towards it he ran at full sprint, letting his form change to a lycanthropes, he saw the hollow flying until he tackled it to an alleyway, ripping it apart he stopped his fall with his claws int he wall, climbing up to the top he shifted back to his human state, cracking his neck turning just as Ichigo and Rukia arrived, Rukia worrying as Loki was covered in blood, until he flicked it off.

"Did you get it?"Ichigo questioned with Loki nodding, before they could continue they heard a voice.

"I see not all of you are slow" the trio turned to see the same teen from yesterday

"Goodevening, Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, and... Fenris-san" the teen said with Loki raising an eyebrow, before his head shot to a distant hollow, contacting John he stopped as Uryu shot an arrow from his reiatsu bow, cancelling the mental link to John he stood in silence.

"Who... who are you?" Ichigo questioned as the teen turned to them.

"Ishida Uryu... I...hate Shinigami"


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Loki stood beside Ichigo in front of the score boards of school, reading his name was remarkably beneath Ichigo's, standing in silence before he looked towards Keigo and Mizuiro.

A vein popping out on his head as they turned and made faces at the two… until Loki kicked Keigo in the face, cracking his knuckles to Mizuiro who hid behind Chad.

Making Loki smirk as he pointed to the board, causing Mizuiro and a now conscious Keigo to look where he pointed, both cuddling in fear of Chad as he ranked 11th, followed by them running away.

"Still as noisy as ever over there" Tatsuki questioned with Loki nodding, agreed by Orihime as Loki left to their classroom, sitting quietly in wait he shut his eyes.

Elsewhere

John and Alex sat on a building eating quietly, John wearing more suitable clothing for the current century, though still looking like a cowboy due to his hat, taking a bite out of a cheeseburger he heard Alex burp, making the two chuckle before John spoke.

"So, what do you think the kid will do if he gets betrayed?'

"Don't jinx it John, we already have enough on our plate since Aizen is looking to recruit us" Alex said with John rolling his eyes.

"I know but, just think, what will the kid do if we are" John said with Alex sighing, rubbing his eyes he spoke.

"I hope we don't find out, We'll mostly be doing good since the Soul society is about protecting souls, we do the same in a way, protect the innocent and… brutally murder the evil guys" Alex said with John lifting a drink to the statement.

"it ain't real justice if the victims die and the killer lives" John said before drinking, Alex eating fries while scanning the area below.

Urahara shop.

Jinta and Ururu stood outside of the shop with… well Jinta had a look of determination, ururu just had a shy look, the competition was of course Rock, paper, scissors, with ururu winning like nothing.

"Rock, PAPER… SCISSORS!" Jinta's sound of defeat

"Look over… There" Jinta said in frustration, Ururu just stared forward at her hand.

"Damn.. your pretty stubborn to have last this long. Let's go again" Jinta said with the duo trying once more… also with Jinta losing.

"look over there…" Ururu said with her finger upward

"I win, well, Jinta-kun has today's cleaning duty…" Ururu said before Jinta yelled.

"I DIDN'T LOSE! I STILL DIDN'T LOSE! I TOLD YOU IT'S BEST OUT OF 3!" Jinta said, not noticing a shadow looming over the duo.

"Best of 3, but you've already lost 14 times in a row…" Ururu said before Jinta grabbed her twin tails.

About to pull them he was hoisted off the ground, going above the door, sooner followed by the roof, all the while screaming like a little girl, looking to the one holding him up he paled at the sight of roman general armor, the helmet hiding the obviously glaring face from view, the figure stood 300cm's in height, looking down the figure gave off a kind aura, it's glowing eyes curving into an eye smile.

" **Are you alright, Ururu?** " the giant spoke with the girl nodding.

"I am, Terra-san, thank you" Ururu said before going inside, followed by the giant shifting its gaze to a frightened Jinta, who was placed on the ground, looking up he saw the giant shrink to around tessai's size, crossing its arms it spoke.

" **Sweep, or I get Tessai** " Instantly Jinta was sweeping, not even noticing Rukia walking to them with Loki.

"Hey Terragon, is Kisuke in shop?" Loki questioned with the stone giant turning to him, nodding before opening the door, allowing Rukia and Loki inside while he remained to make sure Jinta swept properly.

"Oh my.. if it isn't Kuchiki-san, what's up… ACK!" Kisuke said before he had a phone thrown at his face, leaving Loki at the door with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean "what's up" you didn't answer no matter how many times I called you so I came here" Rukia said with Loki raising an eyebrow with a half smirk.

"Oh… I thought you would've questioned your boyfriend that, traitor" Kisuke said with the last bit muttered towards a smiling Loki.

"He said you were out of the shop because no one was here" Rukia said with a glare towards Kisuke.

"Um… miss Kuchiki, where is Kurosaki-san?" Ururu questioned with Rukia turning to the girl, before looking up in confusion.

"he's…"

"Currently doing something right now, following Ishida Uryu probably" Loki said with his head aiming to the right corner of the room, his ears facing that way as well.

"Hey, Loki, can you go look for Ichigo, in case he doesn't do anything stupid" Rukia questioned with Loki nodding, walking outside he leaped in the direction of Ichigo and Uryu, landing on a few doors down he sniffed the air, allowing his body to fade from the human sight as he shifted into his lycanthropic form, letting his clothing fade into his skin he leaped towards the two once more, before he stopped at feeling a large pulse rush over him, in a distance both John and Alex felt it as well, confusing them until Loki looked up to the sky where cracks littered the sky, making his golden eyes widen in shock at the large amount of hollows entering the world of the Living.

"Oh… shit" Loki said as he stood in place, looking among the wave of hollows he tensed up as a few of them flew towards him, snarling he leaped upward, with a roar.

With John and Alex

"This is ridiculous" Alex yelled a she swung his whipfist at any hollow coming for the two, John holding a scorched Mini gun in his hands, his skin being abandoned for flames

" **And you complained of the boredom** " John grumbled out as he continued fighting, turning he saw Loki in the distance ripping through an entire crowd of hollows, making John chuckle as he heard laughter.

" **The kids enjoying himself** " John said with Alex quickly glancing at Loki's small war he ripped a hollows head off with his claws.

"He's enjoying himself while we're having the time of our lives, HA, he chose us well!" Alex said as he swung his hammerfist into a hollows face, smirking he hammer toss'ed himself into a horde of hollows.

Loki landed before Uryu crouched, covered in the blood of hollows he stood tall with his teeth bare before he punched to his side, where a hollow dissipated with its head caved in.

"What… are you?' Uryu questioned before being smacked atop the head.

"You're a fucking idiot" Loki growled before leaping upward, running around the rooftops while defeating hollows he stopped to look to the sky seeing it caving in.

"I forgot about that" Loki said to himself as he reverted to human, his clotes already rebuilding themselves.

"Hoshi… bring out the rest" Loki said as he felt power spikes across the city, smirking as he heard a distant laugh of bloodlust.

Looking up clouds were thundering above.

Urahara's shop

Terragon stood calmly as he glowed slightly, cracking his neck as he stepped onto the street, his size increasing each step as he became unseen by the humans, walking in the air he stood as tall and large as a sky scraper, creating a hammer in his grip he swung, feeling something land on his right shoulder he turnd to see a man with a knee low coat shooting an RPG with a laugh, showing his hair to be wild while his teeth showed with no lips.

"Hello, Zecromac, feeling adventurous today" Terragon questioned as the man stopped laughing.

"You guessed it"

Karakura High

A lone figure walked through the school yard calmly, avoiding the students like water, his hair was sleeked back with the end spiked upward, his skin was pale yet coloured while his eyes were ocean blue, a stern look on his features as he scanned the area protectively, before he shrugged his shoulders with spikes of ice poked out of his back, liquefying as they moved around like arms, moving around the school yard he relaxed somewhat before seeing Orihime looking to the roof, making him follow her sight before glaring, making six water arms form together, lifting his left arm he thrust it towards the octopus hollow on the roof, hitting two of its arms with an elongated water arm he called it back as the hollow fled, relaxing the man turned to the other students before he froze as Orihime stood beside him in worry, making him flinch with the water rippling into ice, making him sigh before walking by her, not noticing her follow him with her eyes before he stopped once more, looking up his eyes were wide as the hollow returned, seeing spots bubbling on its head he brought up the torrents of water, creating a shield he startled Tatsuki and Orihime as it held against the projectiles, cursing as the windows were shattered, he scowled as it stopped, allowing him to recall the water torrents to his side he got into a fighting stance.

Only to be held as students un protected by his shield attempted to hold him, only to be sent back by the water, showing the man scowling as the hollow landed behind him.

"So, you can hold your own, but what about those I control?' the hollow spoke with an arrogant females voice, making him turn to show a calm face.

"By killing you it should free them, am I correct" the man said before he turned to Orihime's scream, letting his guard down he was impaled by a tentacle, making the hollow laugh until the man broke down into water, reforming beside Orihime he punched those being controlled away, destroying the seeds in them while doing so, not noticing Tatsuki run to Orihime's side he flicked his hands out, making them grow spikes of ice jagged and deadly.

Glaring at the arrogant Hollow he charged forward, deflecting any seeds shot at him he was soon face to face with the hollow, seeing its tongue aimed at him he had the ghost of a smirk.

blood fell from the severed tongue as it sat lifeless on the ground while the man was on his back a few feet from a struggling Orihime, his body was littered with gauges his head was split in two as the hollow squealed in anger, before forcing tatsuki to attack Orihime, feeling its anger lower it went back to bragging, until all of a sudden a flash of blue and the front of the hollows tentacles was left a stump, shocking the hollow even more as it heard the man groan, turning he lifted himself up without the help of his arms, almost aquatic before his body rippled into an amphibian state, losing the mouth only his eyes remained, glaring at the hollow.

"Wh-what are you?" the hollow questioned as Orihime stood triumphantly with two stars twirling around her, staring at the being in shock before he spoke.

"I am nothing but an illusion" the man said before he vanished followed by the hollow squealing in agony as two spikes of ice poked out from behind it, Orihime stood in surprise as it was stuck in place as the man rose up from the ground like it was water, standing beside Orihime he gestured to the stars, bowing to Orihime he spoke almost happily.

"She's all yours" the man said before Orihime spoke.

"What's your name?" Orihime questioned as the stars split into fairy like people, causing the man to stop and turn his head, showing what would be a smile.

"Sakkaku no Oshanzu, a pleasure, Inoue Orihime" the being said before leaving to deal with the ever enlarging horde of hollows.

walking by Urahara Kisuke who walked to an unconscious Orihime and a dissipating Hollow.

Terragon stood calmly with Zecromac, hollows falling dead while Loki panted tirdly on the rooftops below, looking up he gave the thumbs before falling to his left knee, before he was helped up by Zecromac.

"Come on brat we have work to do" the summons said as a tornado of fire erupted skyward in the distance, before in the other direction Loki stood in alert as he rushed away, confusing Zecromac until his eyes widened at seeing Rukia about to be attacked by a hollow, grabbing Loki's head he lifted him up and tossed him faster, making the teen become a bullet that slammed into the hollow, startling Rukia as Loki fell onto his back, cracking his back he stood up, not noticing the hollow dissipating in death.

"Ok, that hurt" Loki said before falling forward, making Rukia catch him from falling.

"Loki-kun, are you alright?" Rukia questioned with Loki chuckling tiredly s Kon arrived, panting before rushing to them.

"Is he Alright?" Kon questioned as Rukia helped Loki to a wall, allowing him to sit.

"I'm good, just tired" Loki said with Rukia smiling in relief, until she noticed Loki staring at someone in annoyance, thinking it to be Kon she turned to berate him until she noticed Uryu walking down a set of stairs.

"Oh, good... somehow... this place is safe and sound" Uryu said before Kon spoke.

"What are you talking about. You planted the seed yourself, you started the fight by trying to kill everyone in town" Kon said before Zecromac landed behind Uryu, grinning as he held a sickle against Uryu's neck before lowering it as Loki shook his head, walking to the trio he pushed Loki's left shoulder bone back into its socket, making him growled in annoyance.

"So this is your handiwork after all?" Rukia questioned as Loki's eyes glowed with the area around his eyes glowing in a crack like formation, standing up the glowing faded into his skin.

"A pleasure to meet you... is what i should say, i supposed" Uryu said as Loki whistled, followed by Fuyu appearing through a vortex, startling Uryu as the samurai swung a sword to whip off the blood of hollows.

"This is the first time I've spoken to you privately like this, Kuchiki Rukia, Fenris Loki" Uryu said with Loki turning to him.

" You there.. who entered Kurosaki's body, what you say is correct. this is the fight o stared. However I will not allow a single person in this town to die. With him... with a shinigami watching i will keep protecting everyone from hollows. if i cannot do that this fight has no meaning..." Uryu said before a hollow landed behind the four, causing Zecromac to aim dual shotguns at the hollow until its head was cut in two, falling down it showed Ichigo panting with a smirk on his face.

"I finally found you... Ishida"

"Kurosaki..."

"To be honest, i really want to get to the part where i send you to tears but... before i do get to, the first thing I've gotta do is trash this guy..." Ichigo said before grabbing Kon

"KON, what the hell took you so long!?"

"Oh dear" Fuyu said while Zecromac had a box of popcorn, watching the scene with interest

How... How rude! My body doesn't smell that BAD!" Rukia said as she joined the argument, leaving the four out before Uryu spoke

"Ermmmm..." Uryu said before Loki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck" Loki said before leaping up to the horde of hollows above them, leaving Zecromac as Fuyu followed.

who was about to follow until he stopped and stared at the sky with Kon, the box of popcorn dropping from his grip.

watching the hollows crowd around the largest crack in the sky they gulped.

looking as if they were praying before being preoccupied by a large wave of fire incinerating them on the spot, making Zecromac cheer suddenly.

with John

" **ARG this is starting to PISS ME OFF**!" John roared as he fired a min gun into the ever growing horde of hollows, Alex in the distance smashing them to pieces with his hammerfists.

making a shockwave in doing so each hit, making John snarl as he punched a hollow away, giving him enough time to move to a safer area before he noticed something... the hollows were looking up to a larger crack in the sky, making him freeze at the name screaming in his head.

"MENOS GRANDE" Loki yelled in warning as he punched a hollows head off, keeping an eye on the menos he felt the air heat up before a torrent of fire surrounded him protectively before extinguishing.

"Thanks Fuyu, get the others" Loki said with the Samurai summons nodding before vanishing.

leaving Loki against the horde until Alex and John stood beside him, John growling as the Menos noticed them, turning its head it roared with a tongue shooting at the trio, making them scatter with the tongue missing them harmlessly, Alex taking the chance, cut into it with his blade, successfully cutting it off he had to jump away to avoid the whiplash of the severed limb, giving John a good distraction as he shot its face, irritating it further before he looked down to see Ichigo kicked away, leaping downward he felt the swipe from the Menos send him into the street below... making it groan in anger as Loki sent bolts of fiery ash, sooner joined by blue arrows from Uryu.

giving Alex cover while attacking with his whipfist.

before they stopped at the sight of a ball growing at its mouth, making Alex and Loki panic before a giant stone fist crashed into the Menos' face, cancelling the cero as Terragon stood a head taller then the Menos, making all those watching gawk as he sent another punch, making a crack running down its mask before it was engulfed in fire thanks to Fuyu, Aeron standing on Terragons left shoulder with an arrow of wind firing, enlarging the inferno as it ate away its flesh, before Terragon wa shit by a surprise Cero, forcing him one step away while Aeron stood in the air, an arrow glowing white before shooting in a blink, leaving the left side of its body splitting with gashs all over.

"So this is the power of Loki-san?" Kisuke said as Rukia stood beside him, her eyes mostly on Terragon walking off the giant hole in the left side of his chest, making her and Kisuke's eyes widen more as it began to seal up, followed by a circle appearing around the Menos' neck, startling everyone as the cirlce shrunk out of view, leaving the Menos in stunned silence before Terragon punched with a right hook, making the head explode into smoke.

followed by Loki and Alex landing in the street, Alex turning to the dissipating Menos as Terragon turned to them slowly, his body slowly vanishing with a blue vortex consuming him.

"I think you made him overpowered" Alex said as the last sign of Terragon vanished.

"I made him for these type of situations, and plus i had Hoshi add a cooldown effect" Loki said with a shrug before he suddenly fell down snoring, making Alex look down at him with a sigh, sooner joined by a rough for wear John, holding his hat protectively, making Alex frown before he raised an eyebrow.

"You know you can get other hats... right"

"I don't care"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki Sat at his desk with Uryu at the front of the class, his arms heavily injured due to yesterdays hollow attack, watching him sit down he went back to reading, writing notes he heard rukia speak.

"Don't pay attention to it. it's not your fault he caused his own injuries" Rukia said with Loki looking up slightly.

"I... ididn't I'm not gonna worry about these kind of injuries" Ichigo said with Rukia smiling teasingly.

"Oh, who said anything about worrying? What i said is don't pay attention to it" Rukia said before her head spun to her book

"You..." Ichigo said with a vein in his head, before turning forward with Loki lookign to a sad looking Rukia, making Loki worry before he looked forward, followed by the classes going on until lunch time, with Loki eating quietly in solitude, looking forward he stared in worry as Rukia sat on a tree branch, sighing he stood up and walked to her, climbing up the tree he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder he smiled, making her smile back with her head sitting against him.

sighing Loki spoke.

"Hey, Rukia, is something bothering you?" Loki questioned with Rukia sitting up with a smile... only Loki knew it was one of worry.

"No... Nothing is wrong Loki-kun" Rukia said withLoki giving her a look, making her chuckle nervously until Loki pulled her forward, kissing her forehed he rested his on hers, smiling softly.

"How about this, after school we go for a walk, help you clear your head" Loki said with Rukia blinking, opening her mouth to protest before she closed it, thinking to herself before Loki kissed her lips, making her cheeks fluster within the protective embrace Loki had her in, making her eyes take a saddened look before hugging him back,making Loki smile softly as he looked to the sky, inhaling deeply he let out a soft sigh.

an hour later

Both Rukia and Loki walked through the streets of Karakura, both in a comforting area beside the river, Loki in casual wear along with Rukia, who decided to bring a backpack for the walk, Loki letting his canine ears stand freely due to the two of them being alone, looking down to his girlfriend Loki pulled her to his side, making her giggle as he smiled, walking along the river Loki felt them being watched, looking around his eyes glowed in alertness until rukia spoke.

"Loki, All you and Ichigo have done for me can never be repaid..." Rukia said with loki stopped as Rukia walked ahead, turning to him she had small tears go down her cheeks.

"Rukia... what's wrong?" Loki questioned as Rukia stepped away as he took a step forward, gaining a worried look before he was hugged, making him hug back.

"I'm sorry... but... i have to go" Rukia said before kissing him, making Loki enjoy the kiss before Rukia pulled away, wiping away her tears she ran, making Loki stand there before he sighed, making his eys glow as he went to move... only to have his body refuse him, looking down he felt the smallest piece of Rukia's reiatsu encircling him.

"No, RUKIA!" Loki said in vein as the girl left his line of sight, making him grunt as he moved his shoulders.

only managing to move his feet forward he broke free of the Bakudo, panting heavily he rushed after Rukia in worry, turning a corner he saw Rukia a fair distance away, looking upward his eyes widened at seeing another shinigami about to attack, making him move with everything slowing down, reacting to the adrenaline of one of his summons he scopped rukia off of her feet, holding her bridal he skidded to a stop with is left hand clawing the ground, keeping his head down as his features became wolf like, snarling at the red haired shinigami with tribal tattoos he stood with his bones popping while Rukia stared at him in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" the shinigami questioned with Loki baring his teeth before speaking.

"Loki Fenris, who are you?" Loki said with His left hand clenching the claws tightly Rukia spoke.

"Loki, i told you to leave, I have to go" Rukia said with Loki's features relaxing with a pleading look before jumping back to avoid an attack from the red head, snarling savagely he put Rukia down, flicking his fingers they grew claws from his finger nails.

"So, your the human who took Rukia's powers, huh, seems they manifested oddly" the shinigami said as Loki walked forward.

"What makes you think I'm the one who took them!" Loki said before lunging forward, making the shinigami's eyes widen as he was forced to duck under the claws, jumping away his eyes widened further as the supported behind him was torn down to rubble, making Loki turn to him he bared his teeth once more.

before being sent into the ground by another shinigami, snapping some sens eback into Loki he groaned.

"We have orders to return you to Soul society Rukia, come quietly and you will not be harmed, but first... call the human" the second Shinigami said with Loki sitting up weakly, growling as he saw the shinigami with red hair attack Rukia once more, before being forced to dodge an arrow from Uryu.

"A man with a weapon attacking an unharmed woman... This isn't a good sceneto walk in on..." Uryu said as Loki got to his feet unnoticed, moving to Rukia he fell to one knee.

gaining the attention of the royal looking shinigami.

before he was sent to the ground with Uryu, who was bleeding, Loki however, bled nothing but ash, making him scowl looking up he stared to the red head with eyes of fury.

"remember this before you die human, Abarai Renji, this is the name of the man that will kill you. REMEMBER IT WELL!" the red head said with his sword swinging towards Loki, only for it to be blocked by Loki's right arm, shocking the now named Renji as Loki stood with a strong aura around him, showing a face of resolve.

"remember this name well, Loki Fenris" Loki said before making a small tap on Renji's chest, only he was sent back, startling Rukia as Loki cracked his neck, letting off more power he grinned.

"Let's see if you can take a hit head on?" Loki said with his knuckles cracking

When ichigo arrived Loki had hoped things would get better, but instead, things took a dangerous tip to more horrifically dangerous turns, with Uryu being protected by Loki, his left arm was bruised and scarred as he faced against the shinigami captain, Ichigo was barely holding his own against Abarai, if only Loki hadn't made a fucking long timer on the sumons things would have gone smoothly, but allass Loki had to bite down on his voice before he saw Ichigo on his knees, making him turn to help until he was forced to dodge a Kido from the calm captain, Rukia frozen in place as Loki once again felt his chest bleeding from the kido he snarled a she stood up with the ash bleeding from the wound flow back into it to heal before focusing on Ichigo's fight.

"And Rukia... will be executed at the soul society" Renji said with Loki's eyes turning to a saddened Rukia, making his eyes glow brighter with fury as he let a savage roar, startling those present at the near howl like roar, startling Renji more as he felt his throat held tightly, making his eyes widen as Loki had a near psychotic grin with his eyes golden, throwing him away he stood before Ichigo protectively, making another howl before he moved forward, right hand clenched he made a punch that Renji avoided, hitting the ground they were startled by the mini quake the attack caused, yanking his fist out if the concrete ground Loki turned to renji he had an evil smug look.

flexing his fingers the joints popped in anticipation before he moved like a blur appearing before Renji in a blur he punched the man in the stomach, making him cough blood he lifted him up off his feet, before grabbing the back of the shinigami's head he slammed him into the ground, standing up he grabbed the right arm before throwing him towards the captains feet, making Loki grin before it vanished at Rukia's look of fear, making him frown in worry before being forced to duck under a Kido, making him scowl as he brought his arms to block another attack he took a step backbefore the attack dissipated, showing Loki charred with glowing cracks on his upper body, making Rukia gasp before Loki lowered his arms like nothing happened, following the cracks glowing brightly before spreading with the charred skin and clothing restoring itself, all the cracks spreading to his eyes that glowed, showing him to be unharmed by the attack.

"That... didn't hurt as much as i thought" Loki said with the cracks encircling his eyes faded, making him smirk as he stepped towards the captain, who drew his sword with Loki stopping as he watched in curiosity as the captain brought his Katana to his lips, closing his eyes they opened calmly.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" the captain said with the sword separating into a thousand tiny blade petals, leaving the hilt and guard the captain aimed it towards Loki, followed by the attack shooting at Loki, who stepped to the left with his right arm being ripped, leaving gashes running down to his elbow he hissed as he felt the pain, moving over the wave of petals he ran to the captain, rushing with a scowl he roared in agony as he left arm was severed, making him leap back with his right arm clenching the bloodless stump, glaring at the captain he stood calmly despite his wounds, seeing Rukia open her mouth to say something, run, flee, live, please.

those were thoughts Loki could describe from her facial reactions, tears were running down her cheeks while Loki breathed heavily before turning to Ichigo, who passed out from shock, he sighed before letting his right arm fall to his side.

"Well than... what are you waiting for... Shinigami" Loki said with the petals standing by before the captain thrusted the guard and hilt towards Loki, who had his eyes on Rukia, who went to run to him until he held his only remaining hand up for her to stop, inhaling he shook his head, facing the upcoming attack he closed his eyes, remaining silent despite the thousands of scattered blades ripping his flesh away, before it stopped.

showing Rukia the impossibly standing corpse of Loki, his face was undeniably less recognisable, showing bone and remnants of flesh, his ribcage was seen with thousands of holes from the blade petals, stepping forward the corpse made a gurgling due to the throat and voice box lost, making the captain shocked as the body weakly stumbled towards him as the petals collected into the form of his katana, watching the corpse raise the fleshless right arm to strike before it fell to its knees, swaying back and forth it fell forward with the ash keeping it together breaking away due tothe heavy rain scattering it.

leaving Rukia speechless before her lips began to quiver with the tears heavier than before, speaking she screamed.

"LOKI!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kisuke stood over the dissipating corpse of Loki with a solem look, Ichigo and Uryu already gone, Ichigo losing his Shinigami form an after affect of the captain supposedly finishing him off, though from that Loki had been the one to take the brute force of a shikai from the strongest captain of the Gotei 13, Giving his condolenses to the corpse he went to leave before he stopped stunned as an orb appeared beside him, looming over the body of Loki it sent out a pulse that made a dome of energy over them, stopping the rain from raining on Loki's coprse the orb sent another pulse, making the corpse jerk with ash recollecting from nowhere while Kisuke watched in astonishment as Loki's corpse regrew from bone to nerves to muscle and finally skin and hair, opening its jaw the corpse let out a hollow howl before falling into unconsciousness, followed by the orb hovering above him before he began to dissipate into bright blue particles, turning to the orb Kisuke nearly jumped as a female face appeared facing him.

"It will be wise to keep his status a secret, when he returns he will have no limitations in the up coming events, in time, train Ichigo well Urahara Kisuke" The orb said as the last of Loki vanished from the world.

"Until than... you have those two to keep track of" the woman said as Kisuke turned to see Johnand Alex approaching, Alex in his armored state and John a fiery skull.

Urahara Shop

Alex sat quietly in a room with John both leaning against a wall, John sighing with his hands rubbing his eyes Alex sighed.

"So, when do you think the kid will wake up?" John spoke quietly with Alex turning to him.

"Who knows, maybe he'll recover early or he could recover and join us in the future invasion" Alex said with John sighing, leaning his head against the wall they leaned on they sat in silence... before they both jumped at the sudden scream, making them jump to there feet and move to Ichigo's room, Alex diving through the wall with his claws at the ready, while John meanwhile, kicked the door open with a minigun at the ready, before he side stepped to see Tessai thrown out, followed by Ichigo gasping in pain with Alex moving to help, relaxing his claws to a dull edge with the blades shortened.

"You alright kid?" Alex questioned while Ichigo stared at his fingers, before they rippled into his human hands.

"I wouldn't move around too much, you wounds haven't fully healed yet" Johnsaid as the minigun disappeared in his grip, before seeing Kisuke enter beside him, fan at his face.

"If you keep moving around, you can die..." Kisuke said with John giving him an annoyed look before leaning on the wall beside Alex's entry point.

"You owe me a wall as well, Alex-san" Kisuke said with Alex rolling his eyes.

"So... this must be your house" Ichigo said with Kisuke closing his fan.

"Correct" Kisuke said with Ichigo gripping his left shoulder softly

"You... saved me...?" Ichigo said softly

"What's this? Your tone is unexpected... you made it sound as if i have done somethign wrong" Kisuke said with Ichigo looking up at him with a small glare before his eyes widened.

"Did you find Uryu?How is he is he ok?" Ichigo said with Kisuke

"No, he indeed lost a lot of blood but he is fine, he didn't want me to bring him here so i treated him on the spot, when he left... he was worried... about you" Kisuke said with Ichigo frowning

"I offered him to rest here, but he instead requested i treat you, he said that "Right now... the only one alive that can beat those bastards... is not me" Kisuke said wiith his mind flashing back

"Please heal Ichigo... the only one that can save Rukia... is Him" Kisuke repeated with Ichigo frowning

"What does he mean by the only one alive?" Ichigo questioned before Alex and John put up an act of sadness, keeping there heads down Kisuke spoke.

"You and Uryu were the only ones to survive the encounter... Loki-san..."

"Lost his life against a captain" Kisuke said with a lie, though Ichigo, held his head down with his fingers clenching.

"So... its bad Rukia was taken they had to kill him... He was only doing what he thought was Right, and me... what do they expect me to do. Rukia's already back at soul society HOW CAN I FOLLOW HER THERE! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO RESCUE HER!" Ichigo said with an angered voice before he forced himself to relax.

"There's no way" Ichigo said softly

"Do you really think... that there's no other way... to get into the soul society?" Kisuke said with Ichigo looking up to him.

"So... there is a way?" Ichigo said before looking at his hands.

"I don't have my shinigami powers anymore, what help am i then" Ichigo said before Kisuke spoke.

"What help can you be... well, the only thing to do is train in your spirit body, for ten days i will become your teacher... will you two be happy to be of assistance?" Kisuke said with John and Alex nodding

"And what of me, Urahara?" a familiar voice spoke with Ichigo turning around, seeing Loki in his skeletal form with his arms crossed.

"Sensei..." Ichigo said softly with Loki giving him a small nod.

"You may help him in his training as well... Yumei-san" Kisuke said with Loki showing a smirk on his skull face.

hours after Ichigo left.

"So... how long will you be keeping up the act, kid?" John questioned as the three sat in the overly large training basement of the Urahara shop, both Alex and John looking towards a disguised Loki, who opened his eyes.

"When we leave for Soul society, will i show myself" Loki said with John and Alex nodding, before they looked over Loki to see a black cat sitting beside him to his right, making Loki turn to look at the cat that purred, making Loki scratch its ears before speaking.

"Hoshi has given us no limits when we enter soul society, that means we'll no longer need to hold back" Loki said with John and Alex sighing, John cracking his neck tiredly.

"That's refreshing to hear" Alex said with Alex chuckling.

the next day

Loki sat with his legs crossed in patience for Kisuke to bring Ichigo down, Alex and John waiting to his sides left and right respectfully all waiting patiently before they were joined by Kisuke and the others, Ichigo included, greeting Loki with a bow he turned to an explanation from Kisuke, about the baron wasteland like training grounds, watching with a serious aura as Ichigo's training commenced, watching Ururu attempting to fight Ichigo, Loki and his allies watched in surprise as Ichigo managed to swing a strike at Ururu, causing Alex to appear with her right foot in his grip, not even budging as Ichigo was held afar by Tessai as Ururu snapped out of her trance of battle, looking at Ichigo she nearly squealed as he became armored in case she struck at him, relaxing as she didn't move he walked back to Loki and John, watching further on they saw Tessai sever his chain of fate, startling Ichigo as he was sat on by Tessai, Kisuke going into a rant before pointing forward.

"GO!" and Ichigo and Tessai fell into a hole in the ground, making Loki approach to the edge, looking down with his hands behind his back.

"Ichigo..." Loki said with the teen looking up to him.

"Try and focus within yourself, the source of your powers can only be found with oneself, if not, then you will be doomed to a body of emptiness" Loki said with Kisuke turning to him.

'So, he knows what to do?' KIsuke thought as Ichigo went silent as Loki stepped away, before he once again turned to the black cat, his eyes narrowing as it purred against his right ankle, before he watched it vanish, making him flinch ever so slightly from the sudden speed, making him chuckle stand straight, listening to the others he sighed as Jinta spoke.

"OI, Are you Hungry?"

"How can i be hungry if I'm in spiritual form you brat!" Ichigo's retort made Loki smile softly before Jinta left, allowing Loki to drop down into the shaft, startling Ichigo as his eyes glowed within the darkness.

"seeing that the red haired boy is absent, I'd just want to say something" Loki said with Ichigo sitting up straight, not noticing the small strain of ash sinking under the chain of fate in Ichigo's chest

"What is it Yumei-sensei?"

"It is information protaining your colleague... Loki is not truly dead" Loki said with an inner smirk, making Ichigo sit up in hope.

"Where is he than?"

"He will be here when you leave for Soul society, he will join us on the assualt" Loki said before Jinta landed behind him with a plate of fruit, jumping at the sight of Loki he placed the plate down

leaving Loki spoke.

"It has already been 70 hours" Loki said with Ichigo's eyes widening in horror.

"Wha-"

"Have you been exploring your inner thoughts, your mind, your soul?" Loki said with Ichigo nodding hesitantly, before Loki smirked.

"Than prepare yourself, because the last encroachment... has an increase in agony" Loki said before leaping upward.

closing his eyes at the sudden screams and growls of pain, looking to the right he saw Ururu aim her arm down until he held her wrist.

"What are you...?" Kisuke said before Loki gestured to a still struggling Ichigo, who instead of a growl of pain it was a grunt of resistence.

"It is reversed, he is not exploding... instead he is resisting his inner hatred and hunger, he will become a shinigami soon" Loki said before the entire shaft exploded with reiatsu, watching Kisuke grab Jinta and Ururu away he watched in amazement as something shot out of the shaft, before landing beside Loki, who gave the being landing beside him his full attention.

"So... have you found your inner power" Loki questioned as the smke cleared to show Ichigo in his shinigami robes... only they had a difference, over his right arm over the robes, he gained skeletal armor similar to Loki's, except his shoulder and and upper arm was a ribcage joining into a skull, acting as a band they looked menacing as Ichigo grabbed his mask, makign a growling sound before ripping the mask off he inhaled softly, looking to Loki he bowed before noticing his right arm, startling him at the glove like feeling he looked up to Loki who held a hand on the shoulder.

"Consider it my gift to help drive you on" Loki said before walking off to Kisuke

"I would like to train him in combat" Loki said with Kisuke blinking.

"But i thought i was..." Kisuke said before he shut up at the look of annoyance from Loki.

"Very well, you may train him for as much as you want" Kisuke said with Loki smiling, turning to Ichigo he nodded, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders he whipped his right hand outward, startling Ichigo as a serrated Katana appeared in his grip, giving it a swing he spoke.

"Since Kisuke was kind enough to allow me to train you in combat, We shall begin whenever you need" Loki said with Ichigo looking at his blade, he gave a questioning look towards Loki.

"If you wish for your blade to revive itself, all you need to do is learn its name" Loki said with the katana flipping into a reverse grip, making Ichigo gulp before taking a stance, watching Loki approaching closer before he was forced to duck under a swing, jumping back Ichigo turned to run, making Loki stand up straight with a bored look.

"If you run you die" Loki said before appearing before Ichigo suddenly, swinging he watched Ichigo bring the hilt to block... watching his blade slice through Ichigo's like butter Ichigo ducked under the swing before running away once more, making Loki turn he vanished once more, forcing Ichigo to stop as his blade was against his throat.

"Running in fear is for the weak minded Ichigo, you must listen to your heart rate, listen to your lust for battle... listen to your inner demon if you wish to fight against me, now stop running and Fight!" Loki said before throwing Ichigo backwards, making the teen land on his back Ichigo flipped onto his feet, rubbing his throat he scowled before it faded as Ichigo pondered Loki's words, looking to the approaching form of Loki he growled.

scowling he took a stance once more before Loki suddenly appeared swinging the katana he saw Ichigo Block, making him smirk as his blade cut the guard off of Ichigo's zanpakuto he stood there as Ichigo stared at his hilt in shock.

"If you still wish to save Rukia... then you must abandon any doubt and fear you have, but if you wish to keep fighting with that toy, than i will have to kill you" Loki said with Ichigo rushing away.

making Loki sigh before sprinting after Ichigo, blade held back he ran on Ichigo's right, swinging he nicked Ichigo's right wrist, before grabbing the back of his Collar Loki threw him over his shoulder, turning to Ichigo he watched him run once more before he stopped, allowing Loki to feel Ichigo's power building towards the hilt of his Zanpakuto, making Loki brace as he watched Ichigo turn with his hilt glowing.

"ZANGETSU!" Ichigo declared as his zanpakuto rebuilt itself as a cleaver knife, making Loki smile proudly before clapping

"Excellent work, Kurosaki Ichigo, your blade his rebuilt itself" Loki said before he stopped clapping as Ichigo had a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, Yumei-sensei, You may wish to hide... " Ichigo said with Loki frowning before his eyes widened a fraction at memory lane.

"I think... i won't be able to hold back" Ichigo said before raising his zanpakuto, making Alex and John rush out of the way as Loki braced himself, raising his left arm he had a smirk present.

watching a blinding light shine over him before feeling his feet leave the ground and his back say hello, letting the surge of power send him skidding he hit a wall before the bright light vanished, allowing him to stand up beside the amaturely made gorge to his left, standing up he saw Ichigo sleeping against his zanpakuto.

"You are some kid" John said as he stood beside Loki who agreed with him, before they sat in wait for the teen to reawaken.

later that night

Loki stood patiently with John and Alex with Tessai, beside the ladder down to the basement they stood at attention as the group arrived.

Loki stood in silence as Orihime looked around while missing him in her line of sight

"This... This is amazing. I didn't know there's such a large place underground. This is so cool. this is like a secret underground base" Orihime said as both Uryu and Chad noticed Loki's skeletal appearance, crossing his arms he stood in silence while watching Tessai thank Orihime.

"You... Your reaction is so good. I Tessai, feel so touched" Tessai said while holding her hand thankfully.

"Kurosaki, why is there a hollow here?"Uryu questioned with Ichigo turning to the quincy.

"I have to agree with him, I;m surprised it isn't trying to kill us?" Chad said while Alex walked to Kisuke, shrugging his shoulders with his armor manifesting, John following him with his neck cracking, erupting his head with flames, leaving a skull in its place.

Loki... stood in silence as he stared towards Kisuke

"OKAY EVERYBODY! Please look over here we're about to go" Kisuke said with a doorway of paper and stone appeared behind him.

"Come, this is the door to the soul society. Senkaimon. Please listen carefully" Kisuke said as Loki stepped forward, cracking his neck with a grunt as his eyes glowed.

"I will now teach you the way to go through this door without dying" Kisuke said before kicking Ichigo out of his body, followed by his three friends examining his corpse, making Loki chuckle.

"Okay, Look over here. I'm starting the explanation of this door!" Kisuke said with Ichigo looking around for something before looking to Loki, blinking as he felt a familiar aura escaping his sensei.

"Usually this door is made by adding Reishihihenkankon to the top of the senkaimon and the use ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together. As you know, the souls society is the world of the souls... in order to goin there, you have to be a soul... but as you all know, the only one sho can move around as a soul is Kurosaki, whois a shinigami. For others, even if their souls are seperated from their bodies, they're still chained by the chain of fate. not to mention to go to the soul society, it's even hard to move. that's why there's a need for Reishihhenkanki. this thing changes the kishi which makes up the things in the living world. into Reiastu which is the main component of the souls" Kisuke said with Uryu speaking.

"So it means we don't have to seperate the souls, we just have to go through this door" Uryu said with Ichigo sighing.

"Right, Youguys can go to the soul society with your original forms" Kisuke said before Ichigo spoke.

"Where's Loki-san?" Ichigo questioned with Loki turning his head to the teen, making him smile he stepped away from the group, crackign his neck he rolled his shoulders before punching himself in the head, only it made the bones crack with him turning to the group, Ichigo's eyes widening as the bone armor shattered, showing a serious Loki fixing his ears, his clothing completely fixed from the recent battle, lookign to Ichigo he waited a response.

"You... were..."

"Yeah, I know your parents even before you were born" Loki said with a shrug, before feeling a fist hit his face, only he heard Ichigo groan in pain as he stood like a statue.

"I won't expect you to forgive me from keeping this from you." Loki said as he kneeled in front of Ichigo, who looked up at him with a look of betrayal before he felt his hand heal, looking down he saw Ash sinking into his hand Loki spoke.

"After this, no more secrets" Loki said before standing up, followed by Ichigo he noticed Orihime staring at his canine ears, walking to John and Alex they nodded, waiting patiently they were beckoned into the gate, Alex and John leading Loki waited as everyone entered, looking to Kisuke he nodded before following everyone else into the gate.

instantly running after the group he barely dodge the falling walls, making it up to the group he was greeted by John and Alex who ran at the back, looking up they jump apart as a pillar of wall fell down, jumping to the rest of the group Alex lifted Uryu off the ground in a rush, followed by Loki lifting Orihime up a giant hand scooped the others up, looking up Orihime nearly gawked at seeing Terragon running behind them, suprised how fast Alex and Loki were, looking forward she saw a doorway light up before they jumped through, Terragon lifting his hands together protectively he jumped out, catching Alex and Loki in the air he crashed down onto the ground, lowering his hands the group jumped off panting, well, Alex and Loki had there breath, John panted haggardly with the fire smoking heavier.

Looking up to the giant Loki nodded, followed by the giant shrinking to Tessai's height he stepped forward.

looking around they saw the outskirts of Soul society, with Loki and his allies looking to the streets resembling the modern era's turning to each other they nodded, causing Terragon to walk to it, seeing Ichigo about to run he spoke.

"Allow me, Kurosaki-san" Terragon said with his height increasing while Ichigo stood waiting with Loki watching calmly, looking up to see white walls crashing down before Terragon, standing a fair feet away from the wall he looked up.

"It's been so long... Someone who wants to go through torureimon without a pass..." Crashing down a giant stood

"I finally have something to do. I'll treat you well, warrior" the giant spoke with an axe slamming down beside Terragon, who didn't even show a sign of fear as he simply turned his head to the axe hilt, before turning further to see both Orihime and Chad running to his aid, before stopping as he lifted a hand, causing a wall of stone to stop them.

"Do not worry, I shall handle this" Terragon said as he turned to the giant.

"So, who are you warrior of stone?" the giant questioned as Terragon suddenly held a stone hammer

"You may call me Terragon, and we'd like access to the soul society" Terragon said with the Giant smirking, striking Down the force of the strike on terragon kicked up a cloud,

"My name is Jidanbo, and i have to deny your request" the giant said before he felt himself pushed back, startling him as Terragon rose from the cloud with his size increasing, nearly standing a head over Jidanbo, the hammer twice his size from before.

" **Shame, I asked nicely** " Terragon said before punching forward, making Jidanbo hit the doorwall with an imprint, swinging his axe it shattered upon impact, shocking him as Terragon's head remained unharmed.

"That tingled" Terragon said before punching the giant into unconsciousness, stepping back as the giant fell forward with snores, turning to the others he nodded, turning to the door he reached for the bottom, lifting up he held it up for the others, before they stopped at seeing a captain, with Loki and Alex stepping ahea dof the group.

"Him" Loki said quietly with a look of annoyance.

"My, what is this?" the captain said with amusement while staring towards Terragon, who groumbled defiantly with his eyes narrowing.

"This cannot be allowed" Gin said with a hand reaching for his zanpakuto, only for his right wrist to be grabbed by Loki, startling the captain as his eyes glowed feircely.

"Howdy" Ichimaru Gin said before Loki was sent flying, slamming into the giant he saw a shimmer vanish as the gate closed.

leaving Alex on the other side with the captain.

standing awkwardly Alex turned to see the captain looking at him.

"Uh, this is awkward" Alex said which was followed by silence before he bolted to the buildings, startling Gin by his sudden explosion of speed he went to end him, only for him to block a whipfist from Alex who reeled it back in as he left view, leaving Gin in the open.

outside

"Fuckin hell Alex you could've at least run to us" Loki growled out in annoyance as he stood with his shoulder healing, Terragon now Tessai's height stood with the wound on his chest fixing itself.

Looking to the others Loki looked back to the wall, he scowled, thinking of a plan he turned to the others.

"We'll split up for now, if they know we're trying to get in they'll be looking for all of us together, Me and John will split off and make sure they're not following us, Terragon, go with them" Loki said with Yoruichi, the cat, about to speak.

"If you split up and we go in how will you get in?"

"We'll improvise" John said as he followed Loki away, leaving the group they stood calmly a few miles away.

"We're not really gonna wait are we?" John questioned with Loki shaking his head, pointing to the gate they stood before John nodded.

"We have Alex's location in our minds, and since we no longer have any limiters on us..." Loki said with a suggestive tone, making John smirk as his head erupted into glames, startling the souls around them before they began walking to the gate, looking around Loki rolled his shoulders before grabbing the bottom of the gate, lifting it up quickly John ducked under, followed by Loki they hastely moved to cover, avoiding being seen by two shinigami.

"Are you sure you saw this thing lift up?"

"Of course I'm sure, I even saw two people duck under"

"Are you sure, it doesn't even look like it moved"

While they were arguing, both John and Loki snuck away, moving between buildings quietly they nearly ran into a squad of five, all rushing by before Loki looked left and right, seeing the coast was clear they moved to the next alleyway, moving through the alleyway they stopped as the exit was blocked, turning around they stopped once more.

"Stop where you are" a shinigami said with Loki and John going back to back, John growling as he pulled out two six shooters.

"Take them down?" John questioned with Loki flicking his right hand with his claws manifesting.

"Take em down" Loki said before the two rushed forward, Loki fighting his side, while John fought his side.

the instant it started, it ended with the crowd of shinigami nconscious and in a pile, John and Loki brushing themselves off before running off.

sticking together they went back into hiding, before they noticed two paths.

"We'll split up, find Alex, I'll thin the heards" Loki said before running to the path on the left, leaving John running down to the right.

Running for an hour Loki leaped over a wall, not noticing the insignia for the 2nd devision behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A relatively Petite woman with gray eyes and black hair watched as Loki casually walked through the 2nd devision cuatiously, his ears turning in any dirction in alertness before stopping, climbing onto the roof as a squad rushed by, dressed as ninja's Loki dropped down as the last turned a corner, moving further he stopped with his back against a wall, clenching his right hand tightly he smashed the ninja around the corner, knocking the ambusher out he moved on, running further he stopped as he was cut off by the possibly entire 2nd devision, turning to run he saw the same sight, making him sigh before turning forward, only his eyes were caught by the captain. she stood with the standard shinigami captains clothing,

her hair was worn with two long braids bound in white cloth, both ending with a large glden ring, making Loki's glow golden in response.

her Haori was sleeveless and had long black arm bands, and her feet adorned white socks with traditional chinese shoes, narrowing her eyes as Loki had a small smirk while looking at the drawn blades aimed to him, flexing his fingers he smirked fully as his eyes glowed neon blue.

"Let's see if you all can keep up?" Loki said before he vanished to everyone, all but the captain who watched his movements barely, watching her squad members fall by the most imbarrassing ways, the first was given a wedgie and then thrown into a group, followed by one being drop kicked through a wall, joined by five more while Loki had a mischievous smirk before fully vanishing from the captains sight, startling her as she felt a whirlwind rush by her, shielding her eyes she lowered them to have her eyes widen at the sight of all of her men unconscious, the only one untouched was her and her lieutenant, who shook in fear as a three ringed sword was held at his face, showing Loki smiling happily.

"Let's see what you can do Blumb boy" Loki said with the lieutenant scowling before unsheathing his zanpakuto.

"Crush him, Gegetsuburi!" the man said as his zanpakuto changed form, appearing a spiked wrecking ball attached to a chain, similar to a flail, leaping back Loki had eyes of boredom as the man attempted to smash him.

"Over here tubby" Loki said before side steppig to avoid the thrown shikai, watching it fly back to the lieutenant he noticed the captain watching with interest, making him raise an eyebrow before he was hit, only the shikai shattered on impact, making the captains eyes widen in surprise as Loki brushed himself off, tilting his head while hitting the left side of his head with pieces of the weapon falling from his ear, making him shake his head to shake them off.

"That tingled" Loki said before vanishing, followed by the lieutenant sent flying back, leaving Loki standing before his loction with his right fist extended, leaving him facing the captain.

"Sup?" Loki said with a wink as the captain blushed.

with John

John walked through the 4th devision tiredly, having been chasing Alex's random movements he decidd to say fuck it and explore the area, albiet discreetly as he could, upon arrival he began to smell the sweet scent of food, making his stomach grumble much to his annoyance, sighing he quickly ran to the source of the smell, seeing a building with open doors he quickly snuck in, searching for food his eyes glowed at the sight of anything edible, rushing to the prepared food he began to munch down... not noticing the captain watching in interest as the food quickly disapeared, making John belch in satisfaction before wiping his mouth sighing he turned to the door before stopping, igniting his power before turning to the captain, staring at the woman he coughed.

"Um, thanks for the food and um, yeah" John said before rushing out the door, leaving the captain in the room she sighed, moving to the door she saw John running like a commando in the distance.

turning to her left her lieutenant tood awkwardly.

"Uh... captain Unohana?"

"It is alright Isane, we just had a guest that was perhaps hungry" the captain said before walking back into the barracks, while a mile awya John stood panting outside, adjusting his hat he inhaled before walkign on, before running again.

with Alex

"The next time we do something like this, I'm staying behind the entrance doors" Alex said in annoyance as he unknowingly walked within the 5th devision, walking along in silence with his armor still on, looking at the devision he failed to notice someone.

"Snap, Tobiume!" a girls voice said with Alex turning his head to the source, only to have a fire ball hit his unseen face, making a cloud of smoke wash over him he stood. frowning at hearing a seagull before the impact, seeing the shinigami through the smoke he leaped forward, knocking the girl down his fist was held inches from her face, making her eyes show fear before he softly tapped her chin.

"Chin up, you get an A for effort" Alex said before walking off, leaving a stunned girl before she stood up to follow, only to flinch as he was sent skidding by her feet, making her look to his attacker before paling, seeing an angered John walking to the virus he took a deep breath.

"You better have a reason for avoiding us" John growled out as Alex stood up.

"Hey I had to run because i was being chased non-stop" Alex said with John opening his mouth to speak, before closing.

"Ok you got me there" John said with Alex silently cheering, before they noticed the girl looking at them in silence.

"Uh, hi" John said before dragging Alex to the barracks exit, before stopping as a captain of the devision appeared via Shunpo, making Alex and John stand there in silence before huddling.

"this is too early"

"You think i don't know that Alex!" John growled as Alex gave the captain a short look to Sosuke Aizen he looked back to the lieutenant, before grumbling.

"Alright, you'll cause a smoke screen and we'll escape by him, if that doesn't work I'll distract him with a devestator" Alex said with John nodding, standing up John gathered fire into his hands, bringing them together it caused a larger fireball to manifest, rushing torwards the smiling captain he slammed the fire into the ground, forcing a large smoke cloud to hide them, allowing them to run past, escaping the smoke beside each other they rushed on, not noticing the manipulative bastard walk out of the smoke.

"Momo, stay back, I'll go after them"

"Be careful captain" the girl said as aizen gavechase, following them to a secluded area Alex stoodon watch while John caught his breath, sighing loudly he stood up from against the wall, turning to Alex he stopped at seeing Aizen a few feet away, followed by Alex he tensed.

"Hello, gentlemen" Aizen greeted the two ever so casually, making Alex collect enough mass within himself in case.

"Hi" Alex said awkwardly as he approached, causing John to aim a six shooter which stopped the captains advance.

"That's far enough" John said with the captain smiling, vanishing via shunpo, John aimed his revolver to his right, startlign Aizen as he appeared, John's head not even moving.

"I said that's far enough" John said with his head erupting into flames, growling the captain returned to his previous spot.

"Now talk before we knock you down a peg" Alex said with John extinguishing his power.

"I have an offer for the two of you, upon the day of an execution I will defect from thi-"

"Not interested" John said with the captain stopping, looking at John before expectantly to Alex.

"Ditto, whatever plan you have I'll end up getting back stabbed, so that will be a definite no" Alex said before taking an air palm stance,bringing the mas ot his arms he thrust them forward, shocking Aizen as a torrent of flesh and tendrils luanch towards him, forcing him to shunpo away Alex recalled the attack into his body, rebuilding the strength to his own he ran with John.

with Loki

Said teen stumbled out of a doorway with a gasp, standing up with his shirt fixing itself he looked around his surroundings, about to walk outside he was pulled back onto a bed, the captain of the 2nd devision smiling dreamily while straddling him, making him chuckle nervously as her chest was bare to his sight.

her cheeks were flustered before forcing her tongue into his mouth, moaning loudly had one thought.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Loki said muffled before the captain sat up.

"Who cares, your mine" the captain said before going back on his face.

until she was lifted to show a serious Loki, standing up with her in his grip he sighed.

"Look, I know you somehow felt some kind of... i don't know love or whatever but i really need to get going, After this i may come by for a visit, if you'd allow it" Loki said with the captain blinking before sighing, covering herself with her robes she tapped him to put her down, before she grabbed his collar and brought him closer toher face.

"I never saw you, and we never met, correct?" the captain said with a look of seriousness, makign Loki grin.

"What is a beautiful devil like you doing in heaven?" Loki said before he left, leaving behind a blushing captain.

before he returned at seeing the sky darken.

"Uh, actually mind if i stay here for the night" Loki said with the captain smirking seductively.

the next morning, Loki slept soundly in the queen sized bed, the petite captain resting on his chest with a look of contempt on her face, both sleeping soundly befoe they were awoken by an explosion, makingLoki's eyes widen before leaving the bed in a swarm of ash, rebuilding himself he stared at the sky to see a ball of energy hovering against an invisible dome, joining his side the captain known as Suì-Fēng gasped in surprise, looking to Lok who smiled.

"You remember asking if i had allies, well, there they are" Loki said with Suì-Fēng gawking until he leaped upward, leaving behind the captain she went to followed before noticing her attire, which hung loosely around her hips, making her blush and run back to dress herself, finishing just as one of her recovered men arrived, showing heavy bandages beneath.

"Captain, Yamamoto-sama has called all captains" the man said before getting a glare from the woman, making him gulp before vanishing, leaving Suì-Fēng in her sleeping quarters she sighed.

John and Alex stared up to the show in silence within the 11th squad barracks, surrounded by unconscious shinigami as the ball of energy exploded, making a small shockwave Alex began to get ready to move, John following suit only facing the other way with his head looking upward, watching the ball explode they rushed off, Alex rushing to the one that felt like Orihime and Uryu, John running towards the one that felt like Chad's.

running away to their targets they missed Loki landing where they were, making him look left and right before grumbling


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Rukia sat within her cell in silence, her eyes were red with tears dried from all the crying, those that walked by had felt pity for her, her eyes were glazed over in silence before they focused suddenly at feeling a blast of reiatsu wash through the building itself, making her stand up suddenly with hopeful smile as a comforting aura washed over her, just as Abarai renji arrived, taken aback at the hopeful smile Rukia had.

"What are you smi..." Renji said before he noticed the reiatsu become thicker... more violent, which was followed by fighting outside, Making renji rush to the window to see Zaraki Kenpachi fly back with Loki, grappling his left shoulder with his claws bloodied, Kenpachi adorning a smirk of bloodlust, landing into the court yard Loki was hidden from view by debris, Kenpachi stood up with a smile, walking to the pile of debris he stopped as Loki stood up while shoving the wood off of himself, cracking his neck he grinned.

"Come on, that all you got" Loki said with his right arm changing into a smaller blade like Alex's, giving it a swing it hummed, making kenpachi smirk wider if possible.

"Now we're talking!" Kenpachi said as the two rushed at each other, both inflicting wounds upon one another, Loki however healing his wounds, Kenpachi tanked it all before they shoved away from each other.

Loki had a smirk nearly as wide as Kenpachi's.

"You are the longest person I've sparred with, who are you kid?" Kenpachi questioned with Loki standing up straight, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Loki Fenris" Loki introduced himself with a nod, getting one back from Kenpachi they rushed forward again, Loki's arms covering up to his elbows in skeletal guantlets, the knuckles adorning stubbed spikes, blocking the zanapkuto from kenpachi he sent a punch, blocking each others strikes.

"And since when was this a spar?" Loki said before diverting the blade to his right, grabbing Kenpachi's collar he twisted with his back facing Kenpachi before throwing the captain over his shoulder, slamming the captain into the ground with a web of cracks, followed by Kenpachi standing up with a hidden wince, grabbing his chin he moved it with cracks being heard.

"That tickled" Kenpachi said before being forced to dodge as Loki swung a punch at his face, making him grin as he swung his zanpakuto into Loki, shocking him as Loki shattered into a cloud of ash, moving away it reformed into a smirking Loki.

"Well... I'm waiting" Loki said before the two lunged forward.

only to stop as two captains arrived, Kyōraku Shunsui and Jūshirō Ukitake had arrived, the two facing Loki who skidded to a stop, keeping his eyes on them he caught the blade from behind, looking over his head he made eye contact with someone most he respected.

"Stand down Ryoka" the short whited haired captain said with the blade slowly freezing Loki's hand, before the ice melted as Loki's eyes glowed into a copper colour, smirking he gripped tightly and threw Hitsugaya Tōshirō at the two captains, who went to catch there ally as Loki stood calmly, cracking his neck with his muscles stretching outward, making his skin darken as his bare canines extended, letting out a bestial growl as he slouched forward, letting fur grow from his skin as the captain recollected themselves.

"You could have used that opportunity to escape capture, why stay behind?" Shunsui questioned as Loki grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask one question, and one question only" Loki said as he stepped forward, stopping before Shunsui calmly.

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia?" Loki questioned with Jūshirō's eyes widening before narrowing.

"What do you want with her?" Ukitake questioned with Loki turning to him.

"Stop her from dying a pointless execution of course" at this Tōshirō Spoke

"She deserves her fate for treason" in a split second he was held by the throat a fair distance from the two older captains, who stopped as Hitsugaya began to lose his ability to breath until Loki spoke.

"If that is how you congratulate people who put themselvs in danger for others i'd like to see how you all punish those who actually do something wrong" Loki said before throwing the small captain to the other two.

"Now answer my question" Loki said as Terragon rose up behind him, cracking his knuckles defiantly.

"I'm afraid we'll have to deny that question of answering" Shunsui said before Loki sighed, turning around to leave he shook his head to terragon, who sunk back into the ground, all this was watched from Rukia's cell window, her eyes were crying tears of joy of the sight of Loki, but seeing him leaving made her hope fade away too quickly.

"Loki-kun!" Rukia shouted with the three captains turning in her voices direction, while Loki stood calmly, turning his head to the left Rukia yelled once more.

"Lok-!" Rukia said until her mouth was clamped on, making her eyes widen as she was pulled away from the window, making Loki hear her struggling he snarled as he turned to the voice, seeing a cell like window he leaped towards it.

only to be hit into unconsciousness by Shunsui.

an hour later

Loki awoke within a cell, a really reinforced cell, the door was runed along with the windows, his wrists and arms were shackled heavily, looking around he stood up, raising an eyebrow as he broke his arms into ash, letting the shackles uselessly fall down as his arms reformed, flexing his fingers and rolling his wirsts he went to the door, rubbing his chin he went to touch the runes, only to be sent back into the wall with an imprint, peeling himself out he coughed.

"Jesus i felt that one" Loki said before sighing, looking at the window he sighed, shrouding his right arm in skeletal armor he punched the wall beneath the window, leaving a large web of cracks, ripping his right hand out the wall crumbled, showing him to be thirty stories high, giving him a birds eye view of the buildings, smiling he turned to the door, watching it open as he leaned back, seeing the shinigami reach for him until he ran down the wall, defying gravity he landed on the wall, running to the right he sniffed the air, remembering the location Rukia was he leaped towards it.

arriving at the last known location he took the cell wall down, walking inside sniffing for her scent.

sniffing continuously before he stopped, his eyes widening before leaping through the roof, moving towards the white tower in the up coming night.

with Alex

Alex currently stood with Orihime at his side, a fair distance from the captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, forced to leave Uryu behind as Orihime held onto his back tiredly before he softly glided onto a roof, crouching down with n arm keeping Orihime on his back he stopped, looking back he sighed, hearing Orihime sleeping soundly he saw a building, making his eyes change to heat vision it was empty, making him blink before leaping inside, closing the door quietly he saw a stack of furniture, and old squad barracks supplies, moving the bed furniture he placed Orihime softly onto the bed, leaving him awake before sitting against the wall beside the bed, sighing once more he looked out for any intruders for the night.

that night he was joined by John who was missing his hat, grumbling as he sat beside Alex he never noticed the look of amusement from the virus.

opening a small vortex he reached in before pulling out to show him holding a cowboy hat, holding it out to John they sat in silence... until John snatched the hat from Alex, grumbling a "Thanks".

making Alex smile with a chuckle.

all this was going on with Loki running on the rooftops, silent as ever as the shinigami below kept guard, not even looking up until Loki noticed a black speck in his peripheral vision, looking to his right he saw Yoruichi in her black cat form, making him leap over to her, startling the woman in her cat form he spoke.

"Hey what's up?" Loki greeted with a stern voice, before falling off the roof and onto the streets, the werecat scratching t him in anger.

"Don't you "Hey, what's up" Me, do you have any idea how much worse you could have made things!" Yoruichi said before jumping away as Loki snarled, his lycanthropic form slowly melting into sight before calming himself, shaking his head like a canine he spoke.

"I don't care if i have to kill anyone to save Rukia, I just want her to be safe" Loki said before jumping back onto the roof, leaving the were cat behind until she sighed in her male voice, leaping after him she landed on his left shoulder.

"I have a hideout we can rest at" Yoruchi said with loki nodding, following her directions they came to the side of a cliff, Loki raising an eyebrow as he leaned over the edge, scanning the floor below before dropping down, feeling the were cat claw his clothing for a grip they landed at a small cave entance, where a trap door sat invitingly.

opening it Loki sweat dropped at the resemblance to Kisuke's underground training area, but dropping down none the less they relaxed, Loki rubbing his face from the stress, hearing the cat walk towards a hot spring Yoruichi turned as he stood beside her, liting his left foot up the jeans up to his knee faded into his skin, allowing him to dip his foot in her sighed.

"Waters warm, maybe some under water magma or... what's that other stuff called that volcanoes have, maybe a dorment torrnt like the one at yellowstone park" Loki mused to himself as Yoruichi walked behind him, gaining a cheshire smirk as she was covered in smoke, Loki hearing the poofing sound of smoke he got ready, only to get an unexpected feeling of two soft mounds on his back, thinking quickly he turned with the female figure landing in the water, turning to the hot spring he had a smirk, watching as a well endowed woman came up for air, showing her skin to be dark, er eyes were golden like Loki's, she had a look of annoyance as Loki kneeled down.

"I've lived with a prankster once, so don't think i won't expect such things, also... Nice view" Loki said before walking off, leaving a blushing Yoruichi has he stretched his arms and shoulders, giving the were cat a show before shrouding himself in ash, cracking his neck he adorned skeletal armor, startling the woman as he moved towards the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Yourichi questioned with Loki stopping, shifting his gaze to her he spoke with a different voice.

"Going for a walk" Loki said before leaping to the top, leaving Yoruichi before she puffed out her cheeks, sighing she leaned back to relax.

standing in the fifth devision Loki hid his reiatsu perfectly, not lettingone ounce of it escape his body as he sat down on the roof, waiting patiently his eyes gazed to the captain of the squad... Sosuke Aizen, joinging his side the summons known as Zecromac sneered like a hunting dog, sitting on all fours in a maniacal way Loki spoke.

"Keep an eye on him, and keep me and the others posted" Loki said with Zecromac sinking into the shadows, allowing Loki to leave he didn't notice Hinamori Momo approaching the office a she left.

the next morning

Loki had awoken within the hideout, his armor shed hours ago upon arrival, blinking the sleep away from his eyes he stood up with a grunt, checking for chinks in his neck he found none as he looked within the room, seeing Yourichi in her cat form sleeping beside his cot curled up in a ball, making Loki raise an eyebrow before placing her on his cot, walking to the exit once more he leaped up to meet up with Zecromac.

upon arrival he noticed the summons a distance away from the office, making him frown before joining the summons side, standing beside Zecromac he saw the fake body of Aizen impaled on a building, making him scoff before sniffing the air, catching few scents before hearing footsteps, making him and Zecromac duck down as Hinamori Momo rushed around a corner below them, making Loki peek over t see he stop at seeing the fuax body, leaning back with his eyes closed he heard her scream.

unfortunately for him, the screamed startled Zecromac enough that the summons fell, making Loki adorn his skeletal armor he dropped down to his side, smacking his head he stared at the corpse on the building, walking to the wall he placed a hand on the blood, narrowing his eyes as it refused to leave with his fingers from the contact, looking up to the fake corpse he finally noticed those who heard Momo scream surround him with swords drawn, making him turn his head slightly with Zecromac dissipating, leaving him with the shinigami he turned to them fully. startling them by his threatening demeanor, until he let out a small amount of reiatsu, shocking them by the calmness of it until he saw Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh, why what is this, a murderer returns to the scene?" Gin said until he heard a chuckle from Loki, who cracked his neck.

"What make you think I'm stupid enough to kill a captain, you and i both know what has happened?" Loki said with a deadly voice at the end, making Momo turn to Gin with eyes of shock she went to attack him, until she was held at bay, shocking her by the gentle grip on her wrist she stared into the soft eyes of Loki, despite the menacing look his armor gave him he made her lower her arm, turning to Gin he noticed the serious look the captain gave him.

"Try to keep up" Loki said before vanishing, startling everyone as he stood behind Gin, the captains zanpekuto in his right hand, examining the blade he stabbed it into the ground, making Gin turn he saw Loki's skull helmet grin evilly.

"Oh, you were slow despite your zanpkuto, Shisho being able to move in a blink, I'm surprised your even a captain" Loki said before vanishing.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Alex ran beside Chad, having met up with him this morning the confrontation was startling to say the least since Alex forgot to shed his armor, thus he was unfortunate to barely dodge the el directo from the teen, but who could blame him, since he was a teen and Alex...

let's not get into that shall we.

aside from the meet up they were making steady progress, running through the 8th devision they came around a corner, Alex skidding to a stop at seeing the captain sitting, making Alex gain a dumbfounded look as Chad joined his side.

looking up to see a shinigami dropping petals down onto the captain, while Chad spoke to the captain in greetings, Alex, not even paying attention, jumped to the woman's side, startling her as they stared until Alex dumped the box onto the captain, politely giving the empty box to the lieutenant he jumped to Chads side.

"Sorry, i felt that needed to be done" Alex said with a shrug, rolling his shoulders while turning to the captain.

"It is fine, but before i go on, you must be one of those working with that wolf boy correct?" Shunsui said with the question directed to Alex, who nodded.

"Why are you three risking so much to save one person?" Shunsui questioned with Alex narrowing his eyes, clenching his hands tightly they became hammerfists.

"He saved me from my own undoing by giving me a spot by his side, you may call me a side kick but he calls me friend, I owe him my life i guess" Alex said with a small glare to the captain, who nodded in respect.

"That is quite a lot of respect to the boy, and what of the others reasons?" Shunsui questioned, with Alex thinking back to John which made him smirk.

"The kid brought him back from the dead, gave him something similar to a movie he made us watch in our months of relaxing, but aside from that he will say the same thing i did" Alex said with a shrug, making the captain nod in respect.

"Very well, now back to business, I'm afraid i can't let either of you pass me, so please turn back" Shunsui said with Alex narrowing his eyes while donning his armor.

"We're getting past if you like it or not, our friend is in danger of execution over the smallest thing" Alex said as he and Chad got ready to fight.

"I'll hit high you hit..." Alex said until he saw Chad punch an El directo, making him sigh before rushing around the attack, seeing an opening he threw a hammer fist, surprising the captain who deflected the attack from Chad he turned blocking Alex he felt his feet leave the ground, startling him back the force he skidded to a stop.

"Well, this is interesting, who's the hard hitter between the three of you?" Shunsui questioned with an eye on Alex.

"We all are" Alex said before they felt the ground shake, looking over a building, Shunsui's eyes widened at the sight of blue flames rushing upward, looking back to Alex he was missing, making the captain look around before seeing Alex standing beside him with his arms crossed.

"That was one of us, want to know what i can do?" Alex said with the captain jumping back, staring at Alex he failed to notice Chad right behind him with an attack ready, only he missed as Shunsui side stepped.

Before being forced to block Alex's blade with his own, startling him more as he was thrown back by the living virus, hitting the back of the wall Alex was about to advance before he held up his shield, turning he saw the glare at him from Shunsui's lieutenant.

Staring into her deep tint of violet he shoved her away, Chad ran to the lieutenant and Alex turning back to the recovered Captain, who charged forward with his zanpakuto stabbing through Alex's chest, shocking him as Alex simply raised an eyebrow, grabbing the blade he ripped it to the left, leaving a gash running out of his chest he tossed the captain back, making the captain watch as the life threatening wound healed with tendrils sewing the flesh together, nodding to Shunsui his eyes glowed.

"That all you got?" Alex questioned before feeling something skid to his side, turning he saw an unconscious Chad, turning around to the Lieutenant she was panting in pain and on one knee, turning to the captain Alex was sent flying by a kido, not able to hear what it was due to the ringing in his mind he crashed through a wl, thankfully he reinforced his armor he simply got back onto his feet, cacking his neck he stepped out into the open, flicking both arms he drew his claws out, shocking the Shinigami as he slouched forward.

Taking a step his body let out a shroud of menacing aura, changing the face of his armor into a grinning skull, showing red orbs for the eyes.

 **DOOM Soundtrack – Titan's Realm**

Taking a step forward the ground rippled at the small touch, followed by cracks appearing around Alex's feet the face of his armor opened its mouth with steam escaping, followed by a deeper voice escaping from Alex.

" **Another thing about us three** " Alex said as he stood straight with his height growing taller than Chad.

"We **can share our abilities with one another** " Alex said with the skull igniting with flames.

With John.

Said cowboy was holding his own against Kenpachi, who was worse for wear as he smirked violently as John blocked a strike with Alex's abilities, the Muscle mass was what it was and the only power he could use efficiently, grappling Kenpachi he threw him over head into a pillar, letting John roar out in challenge as Kenpachi stood up, smirking as John punched his fists together in defiance, ducking under a swipe he right hooked Kenpachi's stomach, making him lurch forward before his head was pummelled into the ground, leaving Kenpachi on the floor with John circling around him cautiously before hearing snores, taken aback John looked around before shrugging, grabbing Kenpachi's right shoulder he growled as he threw the captain into the wall, sitting him up John sighed, walking away he made to catch up to Ichigo and the others, until he was knocked to the ground, groaning he went to lift himself up until he noticed something, looking down his body up to his waist was frozen in ice, looking up he was greeted by Toshiro Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Uh, howdy" John said with a frown as his fire melted the ice, slowly, sitting up he stared at the small captain before voicing his confusion.

'How can I help you two, seeming I just knocked out a captain I'd expect to get a KO blow" John said with a raised eyebrow.

"We have been ordered to take you three in, by any means"

"Very well then" John said before he stood up.

Grabbing a chain in his coats sleeve it glowed a crimson orange.

Catching the two completely off guard as John swung the chain, sending the captain back before round house kicking the lieutenant away he rushed away in Ichigo's direction.

Running for about a few minutes John stopped in confusion as he looked up to the tower, scanning the surrounding area he cursed.

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" John grumbled out before hearing a sonic boom from above, looking up he saw a small speck flying towards the tower.

"Better surprise em kid" John said before noticing he was being surrounded, making him raise an eyebrow before smirking, igniting his head into flames,

Loki landed in a crouch, startling a Shinigami and a soul who spun away from a door, the one, Ganju Shiba, got into a fighting stance until he was ignored as Loki walked to the door, examining it carefully.

"Hey, you're the human with Canine ears, your Fenris-san?' Hanataro questioned as Loki turned to him with a look of seriousness before nodding, turning back to the door he cracked his neck before reeling his right hand back, before punching the door, making the two stumble as he reeled back for another strike, also leaving an indent in it, repeating the process until finally Loki broke through the door, letting the door fall down into pieces.

Walking forward he had a look of concern as he spotted Rukia, sitting beside the window, turning he saw her eyes widen in hope, making him smile lightly as he approached her, standing face to face with her before he spoke.

"It'll take more than that to take me down" Loki said with Rukia standing in shocked silence before hesitantly reaching out to his chest, making him hold her hand softly with her voice choking her throat, looking up he saw the tears in her eyes before bringing him down to a kiss, making him enforce it with an embrace while the duo watched awkwardly.

"Uh, should we leave or…" Ganju questioned before Loki turned with Rukia on his back.

"No, we're leaving, now" Loki said as he walked to them,walking ahead across a bridge he stopped, staring blankly to the captain before him…

"Kuchiki Byakuya" Loki said softly, though a bit of anger snuck in.

"So, you've died with all your memories intact, and yet I feel no reiatsu from you, how you've come this far Is beyond me" Byakuya said with Loki narrowing his eyes.

"What makes you think I died in the human world?" Loki questioned with a smirk, becoming a vicious smirk as his eyes glowed.

"I'm hard to kill even if my body dies it's first death!" Loki said before rushing forward, leaving an outline of his body holding Rukia, who watched in shock and utter horror as Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto, when Loki was a foot away he swung, striking Loki who broke into ash, startling Rukia as it formed an arm that punched Byakuya back, startling the captain as Loki reformed.

Showing eyes of madness as he swung with a right hook, making Byakuya stumble back with a bruise on his left cheek, making his eyes widen as Loki seemingly vanished, making him look forward expectantly until he noticed the trio's shocked expressions, confusing him until he felt a presence behind him.

Just as a hand clasped his left shoulder, turning his head he saw Loki's stern glare.

"I also don't have restraints on" Loki said before Byakuya saw his left hand clenched tightly, seeing the swing aimed at his head.

Only missing at Byakuya's quick reflexes, but what startled him was the force evaporating in the air, because the force of the punch caused a gale force of wind to the right of the bridge, leaving Loki in the stance with Byakuya facing him with his back to Rukia and the others.

Who stood in shock as they stared in the distance where a dent in the tower was seen, cracks spread outward from a perfectly circular crater.

"I will only say this once Byakuya, stand down and I won't change your face with my fists" Loki said with the captain staring at him calmly before Loki ducked under Yoruichi's pressure point attack, startling her as Loki lunged towards Byakuya, leaving a trail of ash following his arms he swung wildly with the ash forming bone like claws, forcing the captain to avoid these wild swipes, wincing as he received small yet deadly gashes, noticing Loki's scowling deepen he attempted to take an advantage, seeing an opening he struck, only to be blocked by a blade of ice, following it to the source his eyes furrowed at the sight of Aquarius, several tentacle like arms sprouting from his back and shoulders, gaining a ghost of a smirk before Byakuya was knocked backwards by a back hand, showing a trickle of blood from his left nostril, reaching for his nose he glared at Loki who glared back.

Turning fully to the captain Loki's body took on an aspect of his lycanthropic form, growling he lunged forward, swiping the captain once again, this time Byakuya had a slight advantage.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya called out with Loki jumping back, snarling with his teeth bare, ducking as Yoruichi threw a white cloth around the torrent of petal like shards, forcing them back into Byakuya's sealed state, making his eyes glare before he saw Loki throw a punch, only for it to be held back by Jūshirō Ukitake, who looked like he was struggling, if the slight slide of his feet indicated.

"We can talk this over" Jūshirō said in a pleading tone as Yoruichi held Byakuya in place, while Loki was beginning to struggle.

"Let me g-" Loki said before he felt his vision flash brightly, startling those as they also witnessed the flash, seconds before Loki was sent flying in the distance, making Rukia look on in worry.

Crashing cruelly into the buildings two crumbled from the force of the sudden attack, leaving Loki unmoving until his hands reached up to the edge of his crater, grunting he pulled himself free from his imprint he snarled as he begun to casually walk off the impact.

Ignoring the fearful stares he gained he breathed heavily before letting out a monstrous howl.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 redone

Suì-Fēng and her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, stood with the few captains present. Her eyes drifted to captain Shunsui Kyōraku and his lieutenant Nanao Ise, Unohana Retsu with her lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, letting her eyes then land on Head-captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Standing before Kuchiki Rukia who stood on the pedestal for execution.

Letting her eyes linger around more her eyes widened a fraction at seeing a flash of neon blue behind all the captains, looking around she saw Kuchiki Byakuya walking to the side of the captains present, not even giving his sister a second glance.

"Kuchiki Rukia… do you have… any last words?" Yamamoto questioned with a soft yet stern voice, making Suì-Fēng's head snap forward, confusing her lieutenant before Rukia spoke.

"Yes… just two things…Please" Rukia said softly with Suì-Fēng's eyes blinking rapidly as small drops of rain begun to fall, ignored by Yamamoto.

"What is it you wish granted?" Yamamoto questioned with Rukia smiling regretfully.

"I want the Ryoka sent here to be taken back to the land of the living" Rukia said with the captains frowning.

"And the other?" Yamamoto questioned with Rukia lowering her head.

"I wish for the one known as Loki Fenris to know I return his love" Rukia said with Suì-Fēng's eyes widening in both surprise and shock.

"Very well, by tomorrow morning, the Ryoka will be sent back safely" Yamamoto said with Suì-Fēng looking down in respect.

Feeling the pressure of the Sōkyoku, opening her eyes she bare witness to a being close to a deity, a phoenix of flames flew still.

"What horrifically beautiful sight" Suì-Fēng said with her eyes glued to the zanpkuto spirit.

"This is the true form of the spearhead of Sōkyoku and the executioner of the grand penalty, after it pierces through the criminal's body… the grand penalty ends" Yamamoto said even his voice echoing over the roaring fires above.

Leaving Rukia to stare at the phoenix with eyes of acceptance, a lone tear escaping her eyes before they closed calmly.

"Loki… goodbye" Rukia said softly as her being was lost within the flames.

"It is not your time yet, Kuchiki-san" a familiar noble like voice cut through the deafening silence, snapping her eyes open Rukia stared in shock as Fuyu held the birds beak at bay, making it stare at him calmly as he caressed the beak softly, standing by his sides were Ichigo himself, his chest heavily bandaged beneath his Shihakushō, and Zangetsu on his shoulders, and to the right of Fuyu, Rukia's voice froze in her throat as Loki smiled towards her, a soft look within his eyes before he turned to the Sōkyoku, which swayed calmly with Fuyu's hand like it was within a lullaby, before its eyes closed with it returning to it's halberd form, leaving the three in the air before both Loki and Ichigo jumped to the support holding up Rukia.

"L-Loki-kun, Ichigo, you're here?" Rukia questioned with the two smirking before Rukia yelled.

"Why did you come here you'll both be killed!" Rukia yelled in fear as Loki blinked, looking to the captains below he made eye contact with Yamamoto, his eyes narrowing slightly before noticing Ichigo swinging Zangetsu, turning to Loki the teen nodded, getting one back Loki stepped aside, ready to catch Rukia.

"Go!" Loki and Ichigo said before a flash of light engulfed them, showering them in a cloud of smoke before it began to clear, showing Loki holding Rukia Bridal, looking down to the captain he smiled as Fuyu turned to the trio, bowing to Rukia.

"Now what?" Rukia questioned with Loki and Ichigo looking to one another, both looking like idiots before Loki spoke.

"We'll try and hold'em off, Ichigo, take Rukia somewhere safe" Loki said before both he and Ichigo saw Renji running to them tiredly.

"Or, we can give her to Renji" Ichigo said in suggestion, making Loki look down to Rukia, turning to Fuyu he handed Rukia to him.

"Take her tp Renji and go with them, we'll handle them" Loki said before the summons nodded, vanishing through a vortex and reappearing beside Renji, leaving Ichigo and Loki.

"Shall we?" Loki questioned with Ichigo nodding, seeing the lieutenants running after Renji and Fuyu they sprung into action.

Landing between renji and the Lieutenants Loki instantly sent Omeada flying with apunch, ducking under a swipe Ichigo sent the lieutenant flying like Omaeda, leaving Isane against the two until Loki held a hand before her face, making her freeze before her eyes went drowsy, falling back she was softly dropped onto the ground, followed by both Ichigo and Loki blocking a strike from Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hey, remember me?" Loki said with a savage grin.

"We do" Ichigo said before they shoved the captain back, allowing the two to get into a stance.

"You want to go at him first or shall i?" Loki questioned with Ichigo clenching his gauntlet hand, getting a few satisfying pops he smirked.

"Save your strength, he's mine"

"Kick him in the head for me than" Loki said before he saw Yamamoto, making him stand calmly before vanishing, appearing beside the Head captain he watched Yoruichi tackle Suì-Fēng off the edge.

"So… after all these years you've returned" Yamamoto said with Loki crossing his arms while Shunsui and Jūshirō watched in surprise

"It was you who ignored my warnings, now you've forced me out of hiding" Loki said before he brought his right arm up, blocking a strike from Yamamoto, not even fazed by the inferno on the blade, shocking Yamamoto.

"Your blade reduces all creations to ash, correct?" Loki questioned with Yamamoto narrowing his eyes before one widened as Loki broke away into ash, standing a fair foot away he reformed with his arms held out.

"What if it hits something already made of ash?" Loki said with a smug smirk, before his attention was brought to the battle of Ichigo and Byakuya.

Smirking proudly, he turned back to Yamamoto, raising his arms his eyes glowed with small cracks forming around.

"To work within the shadows, the illusions of death must be placed!" Loki said with Yamamoto gaining a thoughtful look.

"Shadows, Illusions of death, what's that mean?" Shunsui questioned with Jūshirō sharing his confusion before his eyes widened.

"The death of Aizen" Jūshirō said with shock as Loki smiled.

"Well, at least one of you figured it out, I know a corpse when I see one" Loki said before he felt the ominous reiatsu of a hollow, turning to the battle between Byakuya and Ichigo, seeing nothing but a bright pink wall of swords, confusing Yamamoto before Loki vanished, appearing on the other side of the wall of swords he saw Byakuya trying to hold back the hollowified Ichigo, seeing the mask Loki appeared between Byakuya and the possessed Ichigo, making the teens eyes widen in shock as the bankai of Zangetsu bounced off of Loki's held up arm.

"Your not welcome here" Loki said with the hollow scowling before his mask shattered, followed by Ichigo losing consciousness.

Allowing the youthful summons known as Wakai to appear, lifting Ichigo onto his shoulders he vanished, leaving Loki against Byakuya.

"So, want to settle that rematch from the land of the living?" Loki questioned with Yamamoto watching stoically.

"You and that boy have caused enough trouble as it is" Byakuya said with a blade appearing in his right hand, gripping it he gave Loki a heated glare.

"Well, come and try me" Loki said before leaning back as the zanpakuto was swung at his throat, kicking it he flipped onto his hands and then back to his feet, smiling.

"If you think because your friend isn't here don't think I will only stop at ending you, Rukia will be next and then that arrogant boy and his comrades" Byakuya said with Loki losing the smile, narrowing his towards the captain who readied another blade.

"You can try" Loki said with Byakuya raising an eyebrow, before his eyes slowly widened as a fire like aura rose from Loki, who grinned.

"I'm not holding back this time" Loki said before he vanished, making Byakuya's eyes widen as he lurched forward with a hand in his gut, feeling his feet leave the floor he left Loki standing.

Making him cough as Loki walked to him, standing over the captain he gripped his jackets collar, lifting the captain up he showed his eyes glowing.

"You know, I've been thinking of what Hisanna would think of you, probably betrayal since you… basically said you'd kill Rukia to fulfil Honor and law" Loki said with Byakuya outwardly glaring at him, calling a blade he went to stab Loki through the heart, which he did.

Expecting a cry of pain all he got was a grunt of annoyance before being tossed away, leaving the blade in Loki's chest he watched in astonishment as the teen gripped the hilt before ripping it out of himself.

Letting out a pained snarl he glared towards Byakuya, who stared in shock as the wound healed

"That all you got, cause I've got more" Loki said with his eyes glowing once more, only it was a neon blue.

"Let's hope you keep up" was all he said before vanishing, followed by Byakuya feeling a force hit his face a split second, before his nose began to bleed, making him reach up to stop the bleeding before he lurched forward, showing Loki's fist once again in his stomach, coughing he was kicked in the face, leaving Loki over him.

"Life is more than just honor and Law, Byakuya, it's also about family friends, Life, what you're doing is trying to stop your own grief, I can respect that you made a promise toyour parents, but do you really think they'd stoop so low to kill an innocent girl"

"She has been… charged with high treason"

"Which a certain dead captain had full responsibility for, just think, the death of Captain Aizen, the sudden change of the execution date, use that intelligent mind of yours, I'm already feeling bad for trying to knock some sense into your head" Loki said with Yamamoto appearing beside the teen, shocking Byakuya by his stern gaze.

"What he says is true Captain Kuchiki, Aizen has fooled us all but him"

"That's because I know an illusion when I see one"

"Head captain?"

"We have been deceived" Yamamoto said with Loki speaking.

"They'll be here any minute now, you all go on ahead, gather as many Shinigami you can, I'll stay here and try to keep them at bay" Loki said with the two staring at him before reluctantly agreeing.

"Byakuya, I suggest getting those wounds looked at, We may need your assistance" Loki said with the captain staring at him with eyes of anger.

"Captain Kuchiki, remain sheathed, from this point forward, all ryoka are to be considered allies… This young man included" Yamamoto said with Byakuya standing still before bowing, showing a wince before a gentle, female hand rested on his wound, making him turn to see Aeron with a look of concentration, looking down his life threatening wounds began to heal to the point of being shallow, watching the hand pull away Aeron spoke.

"I've managed to reduce the bleeding and wound to a small percent, though I still suggest seeing them treated" Aeron said before vanishing into the air.

"You heard the lady go get healed" Loki said while shooing the duo away, which they obliged as Loki sat down calmly.

Remaining silent he heard Hoshi's voice.

"Are you sure this will be wise, you'll finally be out of hiding, you know he'll be after you after all the incomplete arrancars" Hoshi said with Loki sighing, standing up he leaped upward to tower, sitting beside the broken crossing he waited patiently.

Before after half an hour did he stand up at the sight of a swirling white fabric, before it spread out, showing a stunned Renji holding Rukia protectively, looking around Loki's eyes glowed in anger towards Aizen, Gin and Tosen, shrugging his shoulders he took the form of his skeletal armour.

Letting a bit of his reiatsu out he leaped forward, startling Aizen and his passe as Loki back handed Tosen to the left side, keeping his gaze on Aizen he let out a hoarse breath as his anger rose slightly to the calmness within Aizen's face.

"So, we finally meet after so long" Aizen said as Loki ignored the illusions being placed on him, dispelling them like genjutsu he snarled.

"Nice try, Aizen, but your petty illusions aren't going to help you here" Loki said before his right fist shot forward, catching Aizen off guard as he was sent back.

Showing Aizen's left side of his face bruised.

And bloodied with his eyes staring in utter fury as Loki stepped forward, glaring back at Aizen before he stopped.

"Tenteikuura!" the voice of Isane echoed within his mind, ignoring it he spun to Renji and Rukia.

"Renji… go!" Loki said with his voice growing into a hoarse whisper, making the Shinigami stare in shock before Renji nodded, standing up he went to leave, only for them to be surrounded by a barrier, thanks to Tosen, making Loki snarl more viciously.

"We still require them whoever you are, so please, stand aside" Aizen said after regaining his composure, making Loki go silent before he vanished, reappearing behind Aizen with a right hook at the ready, the following actions shocked those watching, Aizen himself as he blocked, he was sent skidding back, his right arm adorned burst blood veins, Loki, stood calmly with cracks around his feet.

"You will not touch Rukia" Loki said as he stepped forward making Aizen inwardly scowl.

"How is it you are still in one piece?" Aizen questioned with Loki letting out a chuckle.

An evil chuckle.

"I'm more higher in the food chain" Loki said with a shrug, stepping forward he stopped…

"The crest of Turmoil swells, the vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls. The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt. Be filled with earth and know your own impotence. Hado, #90 Kurohitsugi" Aizen said with black squares rising upward around Loki, who stood calmly while watching the cubes rise.

"Loki!" Rukia yelled as the last of the coffin like squares blocked him from view, allowing Aizen to appear behind Renji, startling the lieutenant as he was backhanded away, leaving Rukia in Aizen's grip.

"Our time has been prolonged enough, forgive me Kuchiki-san, but I need something from you from Urahara" Aizen said before his hand plunged into her chest, making her eyes widen before she watched Aizen pull his hand out of her chest, showing a sizable hole that was beginning to close up.

Dropping her down with no care as he examined the cube like object in his hand.

"Fascinating, the hogyoku" Aizen said with a passive smile, not even caring as Rukia stood up while holding her chest that was closing, turning to Aizen her heart stopped as he held his zanpakuto ready to end her.

"You have outlived your usefulness" Aizen said before he stopped, feeling the air grow heavy due to a wave of reiatsu, turning to the coffin his eyes narrowed before it exploded outward, showing Loki, half of the skeletal armour torn off to show his human skin, the left side of his face bleeding heavily with ash mixed in with the blood, giving it a glowing aspect.

"Touch her… and you'll lose that hand" Loki said as he staggered out, walking forward, he stood up straight before vanishing.

"And your head will be on a pike" Loki said with Aizen lashing out behind him, stopped with Loki catching the blade of Aizen's zanpakuto.

"Getsuga…" looking up Loki smirked as Ichigo descended upon Aizen, Zangetsu radiating.

"Tenshou!" the following explosion covered all three of them, with Rukia standing up in worry before Ichigo came flying out, landing on his feet, watching the cloud dissipate as the captains attending the execution arrived, Sui-Feng standing beside Rukia in worry before a shockwave sent the cloud away, showing Loki crouched down, panting heavily while Aizen also crouched, a bloodied lip… and his left wrist twitching at an odd angle.

"He broke his wrist" Ichigo said as Loki stood up, grabbing his bottom jaw before popping it back into place.

"Awe, that felt strangely satisfying" Loki said while rolling his neck and shoulders, appearing beside him Yamamoto gave a kurt nod, getting one back Loki slouched forward slightly, his right foot forward, ready to run forward.

"You are surrounded Aizen, surrender" yamamoto said with Aizen smiling passively.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that" Aizen said before his eyes set onto Rukia and Loki, smiling he turned to Gin.

"Gin, if you'd please" Aizen said with the third traitor smiling like a fox or snake.

"Shoot, Shinsou" Gin said with his blade aimed at Rukia, making Loki's eyes widen before vanishing, appearing beside Rukia in a crouch, with the blade in his chest instead of Rukia, coughing he scowled with a glare.

"Loki…. Loki-kun" Rukia said as the blade shrunk down back to Gin, allowing Loki to lean forward before Rukia caught him.

Looking up she saw Aizen standing before them, reaching for his zanpakuto a distant sonic boom caught everyone off guard, as a teen in metallic silver armour appeared with a right hook hitting Aizen, getting a satisfying crack as the captain was sent tumbling.

"Wakai" Loki grunted as the teen turned to show his helmet sporting a face plate.

"Yo, what's been happening" The teen summons said before a shadow loomed over head, making those present look up to gawk as Terragon stood proudly, crossing his arms as the rest of the captains arrived, not even giving the giant a second glance.

"My what a sight" Aizen said before Yoruichi and Sui-Feng held him at bay, followed by Gin as Loki got his second wind.

Watching as Fuyu appeared beside Tosen, holding his left shoulder while Hisagi held Kazeshini at his throat.

"You are surrounded" Yamamoto boomed as Loki leaned slightly on Rukia, who held him tightly.

"Captain Aizen, it's over" Yamamoto said with Loki looking up expectantly before looking back down to see Aizen smile.

"Yes, it is over, it is time" Aizen said with Loki stepping forward.

"Take him down!" Loki said with Fuyu and Zecromac rushing forward, leading with Zecromac reaching for Aizen until a golden light shined upon the three traitors thankfully Yoruichi and Sui-Feng jumped away as did Rangiku, Zecromac however had his torso and head vaporised, skidding across the ground Fuyu stood before Aizen, staring each other down before his eyes widened in revalation, stepping away he whispered.

"Is this what she'd want?" Fuyu said with Aizen's eyes widening before they were lifted upward.

Followed by Zecromac's body getting up with the missing limbs growing back.

"Ugh, that felt tingling" Zecromac said while rubbing his head, hair still regrowing whle he stood up, turning to Aizen he grinned.

"Maybe next time" Loki said as he limped to the summons side, getting a help from Rukia, watching the three lift up he glared towards Aizen while Fuyu gave him a look of sympathy.

Before turning to Loki.

"Someone help her" Fuyu said with those closest turning to him, before seeing Loki slump forward, making Rukia struggle before Retsu Unohana helped her, checking on Loki she sighed.

"He is just unconscious" The captain said with Loki snoring as Aizen ended his dialogue.

Leaving Rukia beside a sleeping Loki.

The next day

Rukia sat beside Loki in silence, holding his right hand softly, turning her eyes met the meditative form of Fuyu, along with Zecromac who was flipping a knife in hand.

"You seem troubled" Fuyu said with Rukia looking at him.

Thinking back her mind came to the skeletal form, feeling unnerved at the mem=nacing glare it had before Fuyu spoke.

"When he is in that form unwillingly, only those he cares for can bring him back to sanity" Fuyu said with Rukia frowning.

"He was planning to tell you after this" Zecromac said with Rukia staring at Loki, smiling slightly she leaned forward with her lips kissing his, making him stir with Rukia smiling.

"How long will he be awake?" Rukia questioned with Fuyu turning to Loki.

"In a few hours, until then, You should get some rest" Fuyu said before he blinked as Rukia lied down beside Loki, resting her head on his shoulder already in deep sleep.

"Well, I'm bored" Zecromac said while standing up, walking to the door he opened it to be face to face with Byakuya and Yamamoto, making him blink.

"Uh, hi"

"Hello, Head captain" Fuyu greeted as he stood up calmly, walking out the room with the captains he closed the door behind him.

"I wish to discuss an important topic regarding soul society and Aizen" Fuyu said with Yamamoto narrowing his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki awoke with a stir at his side, which didn't go well with the second soul beside him, cracking an eye open he looked to his right side where Rukia slept, making him smile slightly he brushed a hand through her hair softly, getting a moan from her form he leaned in and kissed her forehead, resting his head on hers he closed his eyes before they snapped open, his ears twitching towards the door that began to shake, making him gulp as the shaking door awoke Rukia, who rubbed her eyes of sleep.

Looking at the door Zecromac burst in with the door falling forward, lifting it up he fixed the door to lean against it.

"Zecromac-san, what's wrong?" Rukia questioned with the summons turning to her

"Orihime, she's too nice" Zecromac said quietly, holding his head before the door was kicked down by Fuyu, who walked over his brother sitting down again he turned to the duo.

"Have a nice rest?" Fuyu questioned with Loki nodding, seeing the look Fuyu gave him he sat up, making Rukia sit up.

"LOKI-KUN!" Rukia yelled out while hugging his chest, making him smile while hugging her back, smiling before he was slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again" Rukia yelled with tears in her eyes, hugging him again he rubbed her back as she softly sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was for you, I was never going to let you die a pointless death" Loki said while lifting Rukia's chin to his, smiling the two shared a kiss before a throat was cleared, looking to the door Byakuya stood there heavily bandaged, with Renji standing beside him.

Both staring quietly.

"Uh.. Nii-sama" Rukia said with Loki smiling nervously.

"Boy" Byakuya said with Loki inwardly gulping, the amused look Renji giving not helping either.

An hour later

Loki and Alex stood beside the others with Rukia who held Loki's side. Making Alex and a now present John smirk, John raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"So, will we ever meet again?" Loki questioned with Rukia smiling, turning to Jūshirō who approached with a smile.

"I'm sure when she is on break she may visit" Jūshirō said with Loki smiling, feeling Rukia hug him tighter he heard the others laugh softly.

"You know what, I might stay here a while, help them reorganise" Loki said with Rukia looking up to him with a smile.

Turning to the others Ichigo nodded before bowing like a student to a teacher, making Loki bow back with a smile.

"Remember, trust your instincts, ignore them and you falter, embrace them and you grow stronger" Loki said with Ichigo blinking before hesitantly nodding, smiling he was approached by Jūshirō turning away he sat down beside Rukia, who watched the group with a thankful smile, hugging Orihime and chad she gave a nod to Uryu who returned it back, which Left Ichigo

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you, Rukia" Ichigo said as the two smiled to one another.

And with that, the humans plus Alex and John left, leaving Loki with Rukia who stared at him before tackling him into a hug, making Renji and Jūshirō smile, Yamamoto though pondered on Fuyu's last words before leaving.

 _Flashback_

" _What is it you wish to spirit?" Yamamoto questioned with the samurai summons standing before him, eyes narrowed._

" _I want to ask what you were thinking when you murdered that peaceful vasto Lorde, it protected the souls from its own kind and you repaid it with the blade… did you order it or did someone else?" Fuyu questioned with Yamamoto's left eye open._

" _How do you know of that incident?" Yamamoto questioned with Fuyu sighing, rubbing his eyes his fiery mane became a colour of annoyance._

" _When I look into a beings eyes, their mind opens up to me like a window or door, my being is one of Judgement, thus has allowed me to look into a persons soul and memories, and when I stared into Aizen's, all I saw was pain, loneliness, anger, hatred… love, compassion… and the need to avenge someone he lost to soul society" Fuyu said with Yamamoto showing a look of regret._

" _I will admit, that hollow would have been a worthy ally, but the soul king, Reiō… saw her as a means to bring chaos, I had no choice but to follow his will" Yamamoto said with Fuyu staring at him intently before nodding, satisfied of the answer of no lies he placed a hand on the head captains shoulder._

" _All beings have a choice elder, by what you do in life is not the choice of others but yourself, I must leave now, my time needed here is over, farewell"_

Present… or two hours later

Loki sat within the 4th division barracks, sitting with Rukia as Unohana gave her a check up on her reiatsu abilities return, with Isane sneaking glances at Loki who stared out the window… blinking tiredly before jumping back as Kenpachi's head appeared at the window, a crazy grin.

"I heard one of those humans is here!?" Kenpachi questioned before his grin vanished as he stared down the missile of an RPG, a blank look present before the weapon broke away into ash, joining his clothing he relaxed.

"No, your looking at the wrong place" Loki said with a blank face, while Isane hid behind him, unknowingly pressing her assets on his back.

"Excuse me, Isane" Loki questioned as Kenpachi left, making the girl lean into his vision he spoke.

"Your breasts are pressing on my back" Loki said with the lieutenant moving away with a blush, getting an annoyed look from Rukia who pouted.

"Oh stop making that look, you're completely fine sharing with Sui-Feng" Loki said with the petite girl blushing, sending a half glare at him, making him chuckle as the girl was scolded by Retsu for moving.

Making Loki smile softly before sitting back down, watching in amusement as Unohana poked Rukia again for moving, smiling motherly none the less of the two

Though all that was over when Rukia offered Loki to stay at her compound, with Loki choking on a drink as they were walking around Seireitei, with Loki's ears getting the attention of most females.

"Are you kidding, Byakuya would never allow it, what do you think he'd say after a basically slammed him around" Loki said with Rukia doing the most adorably evil things.

"Please" Rukia said with her eyes morphing into those of a kitten, with Loki's canine instincts ignoring it, but the human side.

"Oh come here and give me a hug you beautiful creature" Loki said with Rukia giggling as she was brought into a hug, followed by her forehead getting a kiss.

Only the happy atmosphere was gone as Loki stood before Byakuya and an elder that might've passed as a time paradox of Byakuya… only he had a mustache and long gray hair.

Looking between the two Loki looked to Rukia who had a passive look of a noblewoman, which made Loki blink before he shrugged, changing his current hoodie and jeans into respectful clothing, which slightly mimicked Byakuya's, without the scarf.

The surprised look the elder gave made Loki smile sheepishly.

"That, is quite the ability, Rukia-kun, where exactly did you meet this individual?"

"In the land of the Living Ginrei-sama" Rukia said with a bow, smiling to Loki he shared a smile, before turning to the two before them.

"He may stay for the duration of his visit, until then, be welcomed as an honoured guest…"

"Fenris Loki, sir"

"Ah, you are those from the other human continents, the… Australian continent correct?" Ginrei said with Loki's eyes blinking.

"How the hell did you know about Australia, I thought soul society kept to themselves?" Loki said with his head turning to Byakuya and Rukia, the latter shrugging in shared confusion.

Chuckling Ginrei spoke.

"We don't always just patrol Tokyo Japan, we visit the other continents as well" Ginrei said with Loki nodding slowly.

Later that night

Loki sat ona queen sized bed with Rukia on his chest, both sitting up with Rukia drawing a picture, with Loki looking around the room with indifference.

"So, what do you think Aizen's next move is?" Rukia questioned while looking up to Loki, who shrugged.

"Probably send a recon team" Loki said before he leaned back, looking up to the ceiling he felt Rukia rest her head on his chest, making him smile before he himself fell into sleep feeling her arms wrap around his chest.

The next day

Loki stood on a tower over looking Karakura, smiling calmly to himself he dropped off the side, landing outside of Kisuke's store he walked forward, seeing Yoruichi in her at form lazing out front.

Making him raise an eyebrow he picked her up and held her in his arms, scratching her right ear he entered the store, blinking at seeing in empty of customers.

Walking to a room he saw Kisuke lounging about with a snore, making him raise an eyebrow while setting Yoruich down, approaching the supposedly sleeping ex-captain, kneeling down on one knee he spun around with a sickle forming in his hand, blocking the cane aimed for his head.

"Good reflexes" Kisuke said as the one Loki kneeled beside popped like a balloon.

"When you've been attacked from behind so many times you learn some tricks, for example" Loki said before he vanished, followed by Kisuke gulping as four elongated claws.

"They don't see it coming" Loki said with a grin before the claws became fingers, petting Kisuke's shoulders while walking to the doorway.

"So, did I miss anything while staying back?"

"I got you an apartment" Kisuke said, with Loki staring at him.

"YOU WHAT!?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Loki stood dumbstruck at the empty building one house down from the Kurosaki clinic, a look of annoyance plastered on his face as he placed box's of supplies in the living room, grumbling to himself about Kisuke… most of those were insults, moving back and forth the entire house sat with cardboard boxes and unassembled furniture, sighing with a look of annoyance Loki's eyes glowed neon blue, looking around the entire living was filled with a whirlwind, followed one minute before Loki sat on a fully furnished living room, a couch facing towards a fifty inch plasma screen TV, fit with a gaming console.

Sitting on the sofa for a good minute before his ears perked up to the door bell ringing, frowning Loki placed a hat over his head while getting up, walking to the door he peeked through the eye hole before he chuckled, opening it to show Alex and John.

"Well, Kisuke sure knows how to be specific" Alex said while the two walked inside, followed by Loki closing the door.

"You don't live here anymore. He says, follow the clues he said, smart ass" Alex added on while John sat on the couch, leaving Loki on a chair.

"Alright, it's been what two days, since I've stayed in soul society?" Loki questioned with the two sharing a look.

"It's actually been four days since you've been there" John said with Loki looking at the calendar, making him smack his head against the wall.

"And another _recruitment_ came along"

"Same people?"

"Same people and three extra, stayed around for your return" Alex said with Loki looking up in focus, letting out a sigh before he faced the duo.

"I'll handle them, you both earned a rest" Loki said before leaving through a vortex, leaving the two before Alex noticed the gaming console.

"Well… at least we have some down entertainment" John said with a shrug.

Over looking Karakura

Loki stepped out of a vortex with a keen eye, looking around for the source of the reiatsu he looked down with a raised eye brow, looking at the three obviously arguing women below on a tower.

Shaking his head Loki fell down from the vortex, letting gravity do the work he landed between the trio, getting a yelp from all three as they backed away.

"Who the heck are you?" the first of the three to speak was a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, her attire was what Loki could deduce a standard uniform, showing her mid drift loki turned his head to the shyer looking women, staring at him with narrowed eyes he had stared back with his eyes morphing into a wolves with a soft growl.

The woman was a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask fragments created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist.

Turning his head to the right he's eyes focused on her face in vein at her choice of revealing clothing, she was dark skinned with green eyes, she had long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole was positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified, resembling an Amazonian warriors garbs, making Loki gulp with a mall drop falling from his left nostril.

"I don't know if I should endure the beating or fight back" Loki said with a shy voice, making the shy girl and the heterochromic blush at his ears, the Amazonian arrancar crossed her arms.

"So you're the one who gave Lady Harribel a fight" the dark skinned woman questioned with Loki hesitantly shrugging.

"She isn't hurt too bad is she?" Loki questioned before a Broadsword was held at his throat.

"That's a yes" the woman said before Loki blocked the strike with an armoured upper arm from the right, only the force behind the strike sent him flying, sending him several feet over the streets before he crashed off a building, hitting another before falling into the thankfully empty streets, feeling a car on him Loki flipped it off of his body, showing a bruise on his right cheekbone.

Climbing to his feet he coughed.

"Ok, Hoshi, can I go back to not holding back?" Loki said while rubbing his eyes as the three landed on the street, the dark skinned woman lunging forward with her right fist ready.

Looking like the attack will hit, they were surprised as Loki's right hand flew up, catching the fist with the following force affecting the building beside Loki, shattering the glass and bending the metal supports, his eyes now clean from anything Loki lowered his hand to show them glowing brighter, making the woman's eyes widen before she was sent through the building by an elbow, turning to the remaining two the duo gulped as Loki's cheek bones and jaw popped and creaked, letting out a growl they saw his canines grow with the grey fur on his cheeks, slouching forward Loki threw his arms back with a roar as his body changed to that of a lycanthrope, lunging forward he grabbed the shy girls shoulders, leaping forward again she was slammed into the wall, knocking the wind from the arrancar Loki went to punch he was forced to avoid the chakrams aimed for his back, snarling at the woman she scowled while getting ready to fight, watching Loki stand on his back legs he let out a roar that shook the ground before he groaned, making the woman watch in shock as he reverted back to human, though the ears remained with his eyes.

"Last chance, leave, or you won't"

Several hours later

Loki stood in silence as he watched Alex play the game system, while John sat at a table, inspecting every part to a 12 gauge shotgun, reassembling each part after giving a quick clean.

Sighing Loki turned to the window, seeing the night sky before his eyes went to the duo, looking around in thought he shrugged and stood up.

"I'll be back" Loki said while forming a hoodie.

"Where ya goin?" John questioned with the game paused.

"I'm going to pay an old friend a visit" Loki said before leaving the duo in the house.

"Isshin?"

"Isshin"

Standing before the Kurosaki Clinic Loki sighed at hearing the laughter from inside, with a female giggle following suit, a sound that made Loki smile before walking to the front door, knocking on the door he stepped back in wait with a laugh mid way, looking up to the moon Loki sighed before the door opened, making Loki turn to look down to a black haired girl, looking up at him.

"Uh, who are you?" Karin Kurosaki questioned with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"Are your parents here?" Loki questioned with the girl nodding, turning away from the door she spoke.

"Mom, old goat, someones here to see you" Karin said, leaving Loki at the door before it opened, showing the form of Masaki, making her blink as Loki stood still.

"Uh, long time no see" Loki said with a shrug, making Masaki blink before she smiled.

"Loki!" Masaki said before hugging said person, who gasped as he became victim to one of the steel gripped hugs.

'I'm already regretting this' Loki thought as he was dragged inside, smiling non the less as he was greeted by Isshin, followed by him being introduced to Yuzu and Karin, surprising him as Karin became more friendly.

"It's been so long, what have you been doing with yourself, Loki-san?" Isshin questioned with Loki sitting before the two, a cup of water in his hands he spoke after Yuzu and Karin went to their rooms.

"Well, I've been Ichigo's secret sensei since Masaki was attacked, also, something was seeping your reiatsu and it wasn't the hollow, any ide what that would be?" Loki said with a memory resurfacing, making Masaki frown while Isshin gained a worried look.

"I'm not sure, it might have something to do with…"

"Ryuken and the quincies" Loki finished with the woman looking up to him.

"I know, I've done my homework and reading" Loki said before they're heads shot to a familiar reiatsu source.

"Seems Ichigo's on his way home" Masaki said with a soft smile.

"I should leave as well, also, tell him a friend with a wolf like attitude said hello, he'll get the message" Loki said before leaving through a vortex, showing the apartment on the other side with Alex and John waving to them before it closed.

The next day

Loki stood within the classroom in silence, his ears flat on his head with his eyes sneaking second glances to the clock, the days of school becoming more unbearable the day went by, the so called exchange student, Hirako Shinji, was making it slightly bearable, not even giving him a second glance before the bell rang, making Loki jump to his feet.

"Ok, time to go" Loki said while walking to the door before anyone could stop him, not seeing him walk outside before jumping to the rooftops, hiding his reiatsu as he saw Shinji walk out casually, watching him walk away Loki saw Chad and Orihime walk out, standing up Loki made his way towards Shinji's reiatsu, running on the side of a building he leaped onto the roof of a small house, seeing Shinji he took notice of the sudden arrival of Orihime and Chad, making his eyes wide.

Stopping he watched them interact before his skin crawled, feeling a foreboding presence he scanned the surrounding area before his eyes widen, turning to his apartments location to get John and Alex… or meet up with them half way.

Before stopping at feeling Orihime and Chad already moving to the source, making Loki stop and turn, scowling he turned to get Alex but he turned back to the duo, stopping he scowled in irritation before going after them, feeling a slip in his primal instincts.

Running after the two before looking up to see a dome rise up and then flow down to the source, making Loki scowl before he was forced to duck, turning he saw a hollow mantis.

"I do not have time for this" Loki said with a narl, letting his head deform to a canine's with the fur growing, baring his teeth he snarled.

Feeling his eyes widen at sensing Tatsuki he ducked and elbowed the hollow to oblivion, allowing him to run forward, followed by him sprinting full speed.

Feeling Chad's reiatsu flare up he moved quicker, seeing the edge of the park he dropped down onto the street and kept moving.

"Sado-kun!" the voice of Orihime made his eyes widen as he entered the clearing, seeing Chad's arm mangled and broken, barely hanging on to Chad as he was dropped down with Orihime running to him, making Loki's eyes widen before he scowled.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, is this girl, trash too?" the big bulk of an arrancar questioned with a grin, before his eyes widened at a flare of reiatsu behind him, feeling it grow violent he turned to see the skeletal form of Loki in mid punch, making his eyes widen as he was sent back by the force, coughing as he fell to the ground the arrancar stood up with a scowl, wiping his mouth he felt his teeth broken in his mouth, scowling a the equally angered Loki who let out a hiss, shocking Orihime as Loki stood at about Chad's height and build, letting out a roar that shook the ground.

"Ulquiorra, is this one of them?" the giant questioned the smaller arrancar, showing his skin to be chalk white with emerald green eyes and black hair, adorning a white helmet like mask fragment.

"Yes, he is the one known as Loki Fenris" Ulquiorra said with Loki's attention going to him before returning to the giant.

"you, will be **the first I rip apart** " Loki said with the end a growl, snarling as he began to breath heavily, clenching his fingers into fists, he moved, startling the big guy as he punched his right leg from under him, forcing the giant onto one knee he sent a wide punch into the giants jaw, sending him back as Loki went to follow up with a right hook before he was hit by a red bullet.

Looking up he saw the outstretched hand of Ulquiorra's aimed at him, skidding on the floor Loki saw his left arm a few feet away from him, blinking he began to feel his instincts kick in, feeling his sanity slip he let out a roar as he flew onto his feet, looking at the big arrancar his golden eyes shifted into blood red as the giant stood up, rubbing his jaw before he was kicked onto his back, looking up his eyes widened at Loki's stretched open jaw, making the arrancar's eyes widen as Loki leaned down to bite his face off, if not for the arm stopping his progress, making the giant struggle with fear sneaking into his eyes as Loki began to viciously bite, ripping skin and muscle away until he got to the bone, making the arrancar growl as he punched Loki off, making the giant hold his right arm in pain before he felt his stomach hit, looking down he saw the fist of Loki's remaining arm hit him onto his back, looking up his face was stomped on by a hysterically laughing Loki, whose eyes showed bloodlust.

Stomping on the arrancars face Loki took hold of the right arm, biting into the flesh he began to pull upward, clawing his fingers into the flesh he felt satisfaction from the arrancars pained cries before the arm was torn off, making Loki throw the limb away he failed to see Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive, both staring in horror as Loki began a combo of merciless attacks, grabbing the arrancars head he slammed it into the ground repeatedly, laughing all the whil before he was sent flying by Ulquiorra, who stood passively as the teen hit a tree, standing up instantly Loki snarled as the giant got onto his knees weakly, scowling to Loki he gripped his zanpakuto.

"You little shit!" the arrancar said before he was bitch slapped by Loki, who had a grin as he stood beside Ulquiorra, who stared at him in shock as the teen turned his head to him.

"Is Aizen home, tell him I said hi" Loki said before Ulquiorra vanished, grabbing the big brute before leaving the dimension, leaving Loki who had the grin still present he noticed his arm on the ground, walking to it he took notice of Yoruichi and Ichigo, making the grin vanished as his sanity returned full force, falling face first with Alex and John arriving.

Urahara shop

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo questioned as Orihime worked on Loki's arm, with Alex and John also worried, sitting before the group, Alex spoke.

"Before we met the kid, before he recruited us to help him, he gave us a life time story of his origins, what you witnessed was a bottled up version of the hormones of a werewolf, its been two full moons so far and this is his first sign of losing himself to the violent urges, the first is the hardest to control, but the second will be easier for him to control himself, as long as he isn't pushed off the edge" Alex said with John nodding with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

"So, as long as he's calm this won't happen again, right?" Yoruichi questioned with the two nodding.

"Yeah, well, sort of, the last time he went berserk he sent an entire continent into chaos" John added with Alex sighing.

"Impossible, this would have been on the news or something" ichigo said with Alex speaking.

"We're all from a different universe, his was what made him what he is, the world he first entered was called remnant, a world where humans and a sub-species of humans called faunus lived together, but not in harmony, the faunus were victim to harassment and prejudice, Loki was the first Faunus to work with humans to stop a terrorist group called the White Fang, when he left… it was not of his free will" Alex said with Kisuke and Yoruichi paying full attention

"What forced him to leave?" Ichigo questioned with Orihime looking at Alex in surprise, and sadness.

"He was fighting a woman, a woman with a dead heart, her name or alias was Salem, she threatened to destroy not only humanity but Faunus, her first move was unleashing the tortured spirits of animals into the world, but what she didn't expect was for a certain species of creatures to work with the kid, they were called Beowulf, werewolf like creatures. But back to the reason he was forced to leave, was because the person he fell in love with was threatened, she was driven through the stomach by Salem, resulting with the kid losing it, when he took the form, he went at her like a feral animal, ignoring all attacks like they were nothing until his head was taken off, but that grew back and his skeletal form formed muscle over itself" Alex said with Kisuke speaking.

"He was growing a second body over his original" Kisuke said as his eyes fell onto Loki's unconscious form, the arm fully restored.

"Yes, he was becoming god like in a bastardised way" Alex said with a sad look to the floor.

"When he regained himself over the barely recognisable body of Salem he went to help the one he loved healing her he discovered an unborn child within, the one who brought him to the world said he had to leave, because of his presence, he put the dimension into unbalance, he was forced to leave his legacy in a world he could no longer see"

"A sacrifice for power… could be one of great loss" Kisuke said as everyone turned to the form of Loki.

An hour later

Kisuke sat in his store calmly with Yoruichi beside him, leaning against the wall with a look of thought.

Sitting in silence the werecat spoke.

"We'll have to tell them"

"I know"

"Will you, he could be forced to leave here like he did Remnant" Yoruichi said with Kisuke rubbing his eyes.

"As much as it pains me to think, we have no choice but to tell the truth" Kisuke said before seeing the look of annoyance from Yoruichi.

"Well you can tell them, I'm not" Yoruichi said before leaving, making Kisuke look up he spoke.

"Where are you going?" Kisuke questioned as his friend went to the shops entrance.

"I'm going to check on Loki-kun, is that a problem?"

"No not at all, I was going to ask you to do that anyway" Kisuke said with a nod, getting one back he went back to his desk, sighing he lifted up a phone to soul society.

"I really hope I don't regret this" Kisuke said before giving a call.

Loki's apartment

When Yoruichi arrived to the apartment she was greeted by an empty house but Loki, who slept on a bed, making Yoruichi walk to his side she turned to see if Alex or John were around, sighing she sat down, a questioning look gracing her face.

"What kind of hormones?" Yoruichi questioned, before she spun with a kick aimed for a head, only she was blocked by Fuyu, making her eyes widen before relaxing as he held no weapon.

"How may I help you, Yoruichi-san?" the samurai questioned with the woman shrugging.

"Just thought I'd check up on Loki-kun, although, since you're here, can I ask about this… Remnant?" Yoruichi questioned with Fuyu gaining a look of sadness, before he looked up with a kind smile.

"Of course, it was my birthplace among my siblings-

30 minutes later of long lectures

"Wow, so going back to this Beacon academy, when this, Faunus mating season came in, he tried to have his way with a teacher?" Yoruichi questioned with Fuyu nodding as he gave Yoruichi a cup of tea, sitting in the lounge room for Loki to rest in silence.

Yes, the next few years whenever the urge struck he would sit in a cage, designed to handle the strongest of grimm, at one point of time he skipped the urge, resulting with one of my… never mind about that actually" Fuyu said with a shake of his head, making Yoruichi nod while taking a sip.

"Your going to annoy me until I tell you, aren't you?" Fuyu questioned with the werecat opening her left eye.

"How'd you know?" the woman questioned with a sly grin.

"I've had to deal with not one but three immature siblings, what makes you think you'd fair better?"

"Worth a try though" Yoruichi said with a shrug, getting a victorious smile from Fuyu before they both turned to see Loki's bedroom door open, showing Loki yawning.

Walking forward Fuyu left in a show of embered ash, leaving the two with Loki sighing.

"It gets annoying when he does that?"

"Your telling me" Yoruichi said with the duo sitting on the couch.

Both sitting in silence before Yoruichi spoke.

"You left quite a surprise in Soul Society" Yoruichi said with Loki raising an eyebrow.

"What surprise?" Loki questioned with Yoruichi smiling slyly.

"No one else has been told, but apparently the lieutenant to the 4th division Kotetsu Isane, the noblewoman Kuchiki Rukia and the captain of the 2nd division as well as the Onmitsukido Suì-Fēng, are trying so hard to hide a pregnancy" Yoruichi said with Loki spitting out the drink like a fountain, making the woman blink as Loki coughed.

"That was way too fast, where are they, please tell me they haven't swollen alrea-slap!"

Having his head facing away from Yoruichi he turned to her with a look of confusion as the woman shook her hand.

"Relax, they were only diagnosed as pregnant, also Retsu wants to give you a beating" Yoruichi said with Loki laughing bitterly, walking to the stained carpet he sighed.

"Is there a reason your telling me this, aside that I made three women pregnant in the matter of… I don't know how many days have passed but that's besides the point"

"When you passed out, Alex and John shared with us a story… about Remnant" Yoruichi said with her trained eyes catching the flinch and saddened eyes Loki gave off, clenching his right hand tightly he sighed.

"I'm guessing they told you and the others about my final days there"

"Every detail you gave them" Yoruichi said with a sad smile.

"You're a hero in a way Loki-kun, never forget that" Yoruichi said with Loki perking up with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so" Loki said before sitting up, showing a look of acceptance.

"It's just, there were things I've wanted to experience… I guess even the unlikely heroes need to make the greatest sacrifice"

"Alright, let's change the subject to something else, What would you do if you were betrayed out of fear?" looking up to Yoruichi Loki had a look of confusion.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Loki sat on his couch in silence, a comforting silence as Yoruichi slept on his lap, in human form no doubt, with the tv softly going in the living room, it had been three days since Yoruichi visited and Alex and John were quick to get use to the temporary roommate, much to Loki's annoyance of the duo, who happened to once again be gone, sitting down calmly with Yoruichi still sleeping his head shot up at sensing six reiatsu sources, making Yoruichi's head pop up at a seventh source appearing.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?"

"Don't worry, as long as you control yourself your fine" Yoruichi said with a positive tone, turning to Loki she smiled.

"Alright, I'll try to be low key" Loki said with a smirk.

"Really, puns" a shrug was her answer as she stood up, showing her to be wearing a ash manifested shirt and her white lingerie underwear, walking to another room with the shirt breaking away into ash particles, making her scream as she stood with no bra.

"LOKI!"

"What, you seemed ok with no clothes on!" Loki yelled back with a grin, chuckling he failed to notice Zecromac appear before him, making Loki stop laughing as he noticed the worried gaze Zecromac gave him.

"Your becoming too much like Hugh Hefner kid" Zecromac said with his worried look became one of humor.

"Hey, I may be like him but I'm not like him at home, just nervous teenager with hormones of a canine" Loki said with Zecromac shrugging.

"We all have that other half who is better than us, yours just comes out when your not home" Zecromac said as he seemingly danced around casually, acting like a mock ballerina, before he vanished as Yoruichi stood in her clothing, attempting to put Loki in a half hearted choke hold, both smiling as they struggled.

Urahara shop

Renji stood in annoyance as Kisuke flat out denied him sanctuary here for the duration of his mission, and it basically annoyed him until Urahara mentioned Loki, which made Renji agree instantly, hoping Loki was more hospitable than the shop owner, following the source of calm reiatsu Renji arrived at a double storey home, with Yoruichi walking out th front door, staring at one another the woman smiled happily while vanishing, making the lieutenant blink before approaching the door, going to knock on it before it opened, showing the hall way to the door empty, making him gulp as he stepped inside, only to scream as Zecromac phased his head into the hallway, laughing hysterically as he stepped out of the wall, grabbing Renji's left ankle he slid him forward into the living room, where Loki sat waiting.

"What's up?" Loki questioned with a greeting smile, making Renji climb onto his knees as Zecromac sat onto the couch, ignoring Renji staring at him before inhaling.

"I need a place to stay, are you ok with that?" getting a shrug Loki spoke.

'I'm not sure where Alex and John went but I'm sure they'll be fine at our main base, so… why the hell not, you can have Alex's room he hasn't done anything in it" Loki said with renji bowing, standing up he went to see Alex's room before he noticed the game system.

"Is that the land of the livings…"

"Yes, yes it is" Loki said with a smile

Hours later

Renji and Loki sat side by side with gaming controllers in each hand, both in concentration at the game before them, both cheering at the ended mission they were currently on.

"I have to admit, this halo game is awesome"

"Just wait till the new one comes out"

"Theirs's a fifth one?" Renji questioned with Loki shrugging, before the front door gained a knock, making Loki frown before he and renji recognised all six of the reiatsu signatures, walking to the door Loki opened it, startling the one whose breasts bounced.

"lieutenant Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika" Looking up Loki leaned out of the doorway.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Loki added with the younger looking captain staring down at him, hiding the serious look in his eyes he dropped down beside Rangiku.

"Come on in, I'm sure I've got some room" Loki said with the others walking inside, before Loki stepped before the last visiter, making him smile as he stared into lavender eyes.

"Your always welcome Rukia"

"Of course I'm always welcome I'm your girlfriend" The petite girl said before she was lifted off the ground by the waist, kissing Loki as he closed the door behind him.

Before he stopped with a sniff, dropping Rukia down she stood in confusion as he left the building, sniffing the air like a hunting dog, frowning he turned back to the house, the sun was just setting anyway.

Only he never noticed a garganta opening above.

Only shutting at the sudden scream of Rangiku at the sudden appearance of Zecromac, who held his head by the sudeen screa, his eyes wide in pain and surprise.

"Never have I thought a women could scream so loud without an orgasm" the psychotic summons groaned out with Loki whimpering in Rukia's arms, helping sooth his pained ears.

"I half agree" Renji whispered.

An hour later

Loki sat onhis bed with Rukia leaning on his chest, both smiling calmly, before Loki's smile faded at feeling something wash over him, making Loki look out his window before he felt Rukia jump out of her Gigai, making him follow by carefully pushing it off of him, running to the front door he looked up seeing Renji and Rangiku rushing to the distant hollow like reiatsu, looking around for Rukia he sensed her reiatsu towards Ichigo's home, making him turn and leap upward, running along the rooftops he gained the attention of an arrancar above, half his head was shaved with the long part being red and the short side black, smiling to himself the arrancar dived down, right hand raised in an effort to end Loki, only his hand was caught by the teen whose eyes glowed golden.

"Yo" Loki greeted before right hooking the arrancar, leaving the cheek bone bruised, walking to the stunned arrancar Loki grabbed his left shoulder before tossing him over the buildings edge, letting him drop on the city streets with Loki following, dropping onto a car he ignored the alarms of the car he jumped onto the arrancars chest, forcing the arrancar to look up to see Loki's look of annoyance.

"Tell me, do arrancar feel pain or are they just numb" Loki questioned with the arrancar scowling before his head was kicked down, leaving an imprint.

"What are you all planning?" Loki snarled angrily lifting his foot up slightly for the arrancar to speak.

"Yogh brog mah ghaw" the arrancar said weakly before slipping into unconsciousness, leaving Loki awkwardly standing on his body he spoke.

"Uh, my bad" Loki said before running towards Ichigo's location, feeling the various powers clashing Loki scowled with his arms shrouding with ash before sending a pulse via smacking the ground, running further towards Ichigo's location he arrived to see Ichigo and Rukia confronting a blue haired arrancar, skidding to a stop he leaped to a lamppost, leaping toward the arrancar he roared with a punch ready for he noticed the arrancars hand raisedat him.

"Cero"

The following red blast hit Loki full force, thinking him to be incinerated by the blast the arrancar turned back to the duo, with Rukia and Ichigo watching in shock.

"Well that was a joke" the arrancar said with his arm lowering to his side before he lowered down onto the street.

Before turning to the duo as Loki's body laid cracked and burnt, showing no sign of him being dead as the cracks pulsed like a heart beat, showing the burns and cracks receding to Loki's eyes at a slow pace.

"Well now… which one is it… Which one of you is the strongest?" the arrancar questioned with Rukia's eyes widening, before turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, fall back now!" Rukia yelled before her guy was plunged through, feeling her feet leave the ground as the arrancar held her up with a grin.

Not noticing Loki get off the ground with the rest of the burns sinking into his eyes, shaking his head free of thoughts Loki held his head.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo's sudden shout made Loki look up suddenly, his glowing eyes widening into chocolate brown at seeing Rukia being dropped to the ground with no care, making Loki freeze up at her prone body as Ichigo sent himself and the arrancar skyward, leaving Loki with Rukia, staring at her body in shock he rushed to her side, carefully he flipped her over, making his eyes widen more as a trail of blood fell from her lip, making her eyes focus on Loki.

"Lo… ki…"

"It's ok Rukia, we just have to wait for Orihime, just hang on for me ok, please, just stay awake" Loki said in worry, snaking Rukia off the ground he sent a ball of ash into her wound, working on healing it as he rushed towards Orihime's reiatsu signature, making it there just as the teen jumped out of her house, gasping as Loki held Rukia to her.

"Orihime, please, help her" Loki begged with the auburn haired teen nodding, calling forth her shun shun rikka it made a dome over the trio, allowing the ash to return to Loki he kneeled beside Rukia in silence as the petite opened her eyes, turning to Loki she lifted her hand to Loki's before her eyes closed, making Loki panic.

"Rukia… Rukia!... RUKIA" Loki said as Orihime continued on with healing their comrade, with Loki going into hysterics as he had an inner conflict.

His inner beast calling for blood while the ratinal side repeated she lives, but all those were on deaf ears as Loki's eyes melted into a golden iris, before they went from focused to gazed over, standing up he left the dome.

"Loki-san?"

"Inoue, protect Rukia please" the calm dead voice caught the teen off guard as Loki's shirt dissolved into his shin, leaving only his cargo pants before his skin began to stretch, with two horns sprouting from the back of his skul, making his ears sink into his head, letting out a guttural snarl as he went on, ignoring his skin ripping off of his body, showing over larged bones replacing his skin beneath, tearing the skin off his chest Loki's right arm tore what remained of his face, leaving behind a menacing Skull that roared upward, startling those around him as the entire wind and air shook, halting all battles as he became a nuke of reiatsu, making Orihime gasp as the demon leaped upward, flying upward it stood on condensed reiatsu, snarling the possessed Loki looked towards the various reiatsu before its head stopped on the one Ichigo was against, snarling with untold hatred the being let out a roar of defiance, summoning a whirlwind of reiatsu it shot towards the battle, which was on a street with Ichigo struggling against the espada, holding the left side of his face with a scowl he watched the espada grin before the grin faded at the ground shaking behind him, turning his eyes widened at the being crouched down before him, staring at it in silence with Ichigo choking.

"Sensei?" Ichigo questioned as th being stood up straight, his eyes widening as the golden eyes of Loki were replaced by those of blood red, opening its mouth the being let out a guttural growl, a glare aimed directly to the espada who gulped nervously.

"This… this is your teacher" the arrancar questioned before bringing his arms to block a punch, only his eyes widened in pain as he was sent over head of Ichigo, who stared at the being in fear as he stared down at him, its eyes boring into his before it spoke in a hoarse voice.

" **Ally** " the being said with Ichigo's eyes widening as it helped him to his feet, leaving him behind as it went after the espada, making Ichigo blink before noticing the black in his eyes fading away, reaching for his face he snapped out of it, running towards the other Shinigami who were advancing towards Loki with the arrancar heading to the espada, jumping upward he shunpo'd to the closest Shinigami.

Grimmjow Jeagurjaques coughed from the impact he made, climbing to his feet as his Fraccione arrived at the ready, seeing the wounds he gained he scowled.

"What are you all staring at?" Grimmjow questioned before he noticed their eyes weren't on him… but on the presence behind him.

With an instinct to duck he obliged with the being's right fist careening over head and into the asphalt behind him, leaping away he scowled as the being ripped a large piece from the ground, turning the largest of the arrancar was sent flying by the piece, making the others scatter, only the taller, slimmer one was held by the neck, forcing him to stare into the hate filled iris' of Loki's body, opening his mouth to scream until his head was torn off, shocking the arrancar before the being let out a guttural laugh, before it let out a horrific roar.

Letting out a shout of defiance Yylfordt Granz lunged forward, the only one still in his ressurreccion, upon going close enough his ressurreccion's horns were grabbed, holding him in place before his head was ripped in two, leaving his corpse in the way until it was tossed away, landing before the feet of the arrancar, making them look up before Grimmjow was backhanded down the street, leaving the rest of the arrancar to their doom against the being inhabiting Loki's body.

When he landed grimmjow wheezed to himself as he got up, grabbing his left shoulder looked around before his eyes widened as he was surrounded by the Shinigami, the captain holding his zanpakuto at Grimmjow's throat despite the height difference.

"Stand down arrancar" Toshiro Hitsugaya said with narrowed eyes, making Grimmjow scowl before it vanished as the being of Loki's hatred landed beside Ichigo and Renji, making them gasp as hits hands and mouth were covered in blood, snarling it's right hand clenched tightly before walking forward, making Toshiro's eyes widen as he turned to the being.

"Stop!"

His only answer back was a growl as Grimmjow backed away, eyes of actual fear as Toshiro stood defiantly between the being and the Espada, who stood out of the crater he involuntarily made, watching the exchange Hitsugaya was once again ignored with the being shoving past him, walking to grimmjow it's right hand was raised before it stopped after the captains zanpakuto bounced off of the bone, making the being turn its head as its shoulder and upper arm were coated in thick ice, making it roar while breaking out, backhanding the captain into the ground, making Grimmjow gulp as he jumped back, making the being roar before it was assaulted by Rangiku, Ichigo and Renji telling the others to stop, only to go over deaf ears as the being roared while throwing Rangiku over its head, blocking a strike from both Ikkaku and Yumichika who were backhanded, followed by Toshiro freezing its feet to the ground, making the being shriek in fury before slamming both hands into the ground, sending the Shinigami away it stood still before building reiatsu into its hands, lifting them up with both renji and Ichigo's eyes widening.

'That must spiritual pressure could level the entire city"Renji said with ichigo looking to him, leaping forward Ichigo exited his bankai, sheathing Zangetsu he made eye contact with the being.

raising his arms it stopped gathering reiatsu, staring at Ichigo with its arms lowering.

"Sensei, you have to stop before you make things worse" Ichigo pleaded with the being tilting its head with a hiss before it turned to renji, who raised his hands in a similar gesture to Ichigo.

"If you keep going on like this think of the lives you'd take" Renji urged on with the being looking around to the buildings, hearing a babies cries in a home it stared down at its hands with the blood red in its eyes flickering into golden, before they turned blood red as Toshiro lunged at him from behind, turning the being roared until both Ichigo and Renji stopped the captain.

"What are you two doing?" Toshiro questioned as Grimmjow kneeled behind a crushed car, watching the spectacle before he heard two footsteps, turning he saw Inoue Orihime… and Kuchiki Rukia, both gasping at the sight of the being, its eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rukia unharmed, turning to her it took a hesitant step forward towards her, making the Shinigami go to advance until Ichigo yelled for them to stop, following a gut feeling as the being stood before a frozen Rukia, making the two stare in silence before the being dropped to its knee's, lifting a hand gently to Rukia's right cheek it caressed it softly.

" **Ru…kia** " the being said softly with Rukia's eyes widening as the bone began to burn, making the Shinigami watch in shock as in a manner of minutes Loki stood in the beings place with his head against Rukia's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her protectively with the girl sobbing softly into his head.

Seeing his chance Grimmjow fled through a garganta, not even noticed by Toshiro who stared with narrowed eyes towards Loki.

"Captain… what now?" Rangiku questioned with Toshiro standing in silence.

"We report this tim the head captain"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki sat within his house in silence, with only Renji and Ichigo present with Rukia and Orihime, chad and Yoruichi, all staring forward as Loki had his head down in shame, Rukia holding his left hand tightly with a confident smile.

Getting one back from Loki before the group broke the silence.

"All hell may break loose because of this" Renji said with his arms crossed, Ichigo nodding in agreement, a sad look in his eyes.

"More like shit hits the fan" Loki said with a shrug, feeling Rukia squeeze his hand before the door was opened, making everyone turn to see captain Shunsui in a gigai, a look of regret as he looked towards Loki.

"By order of the soul king, your under arrest, Loki Fenris" Shunsui said with Loki standing up, turning to the captain he turned to the others, with Renji frozen and Ichigo frowning in disbelief, Rukia, sat in the same predicament as Renji.

"And all Shinigami stationed here are to return to their barracks immediately" Shunsui said with the world… hitting a road block

 _This was just the beginning of a real reason of betrayal, oh yeah, you've all probably forgot about me being the narrator, well, I'm alive… and kicking, but let's get back to… possibly an hour or more from now._

Loki sat within a cell in silence, resting his eyes in the dark part of the cell he was greeted by Hanataro bringing him a tray of food, followed by the two greeting each other on friendly terms, the only one who didn't give Loki the side glance of difference, thankfully none were a glare.

When they arrived there, Both Rukia and Renji gave him company, heck… even Byakuya and Isane came along, Isane a deep blush after getting into a discussion with Rukia, Renji being the one there nearly had a heart attack at finding out Loki had slept with three women, though the scolding he got from a restrained Unohana made the point clear, though Loki was calm through the ordeal, getting an apology from Isane who smiled. Bowing to Rukia when she left Rukia scolded Loki for not being happy, which led to the present as they left, bringing the past to the present with Hanataro having a pleasant conversation with Aeron.

"So, if your element is air, wouldn't you be able to see and hear everything?" Hanataro questioned the wind spirit who nodded to him.

"Of course, nothing but the atmosphere can keep air away, all things need air or if you're a scientist, Oxygen" Aeron said with Loki gaining a look of worry, his mind skipping to Mayuri, the mad scientist making his skin crawl.

"I have to go now, take care Aeron-chan, Loki-san" Hanataro said with Aeron waving, about to leave herself until Loki stopped her.

"Aeron, can you… help me spy on a captains meeting, Rukia said she was called to one before" Loki said with the woman blinking before hesitantly nodding.

Standing before Loki she placed her right hand on his forehead, closing her eyes she focused, making Loki have a thought of outer body experience.

'Ok, if we were called to a captains meeting where would it be held?' Aeron muttered with the sight flow out the window, making Loki making a guess as the two's sight went straight for the first division, and true to his guess, they found a meeting room, where all the captains stood… even Rukia and Isane stood in confusion, both behind their respected captains.

"May I ask why we have a third seated officer and a lieutenant, head captain?" Suì-Fēng questioned Yamamoto who turned his head to her.

"If I may answer that, head captain" Mayuri cut him off politely as he could, making the three female associates of Fenris Loki grew nervous as he brought out three medical reports, and another report.

"It has come to my attention that a report from Urahara Kisuke had come in, about our current prisoner, that he had gone into a god like state in another dimension… through a fit of rage"

"Just get to the point already" Kenpachi said with annoyance as Mayuri lifted up the three files in hand.

"Apparently, three of our own have become impregnated, by the same being who stepped in a gods footsteps, I would like permission, if granted, that if one of you gains a miscarriage I'd like to study the corpse"

"I'm sorry to say this, but what you are saying is much more worse then a hollow could do" Unohana said with a glare aimed to the scientist with Isane growing worried, Suì-Fēng just outright glared.

"I didn't suggest it, the soul king ordered it, although I did half suggest it, the main suspect was to be executed" Mayrui said with all eyes turning to Yamamoto, who had his head down in regret.

"In the last three days I have ordered martial law, until a royal court guard arrived with candidates for central 46, thus reinstating its control, when they read the gathered reports they reported to the soul king, the answer we received back was one I solely regret, Fenris Loki and any other humans are to be executed by the end of this war" Yamamoto said with Aeron gasping, Loki, just stood in silence.

"I will not stand for this" Byakuya said with a glare to Mayuri who had a wicked smile.

"All that leaves is the matter of the offspring, if Fenris-san see's you all in that form, he'll calm down, if he turns against us, we have a leverage if he does" Mayuri said with Rukia and Isane looking to one another while Suì-Fēng glared openly to the scientist.

Who had a smile of wickedness.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Loki roared as he punched the cell walls, Aeron having left in the beginning of his outbursts, unnerving the guards watching him as he shifted into his werewolf form every so often, which left the cell littered with gashes on the walls, and impacts to the punch's.

"What the fuck is this cell made of?" Loki snarled as he went to punch again until he heard a throat cleared, turning he was greeted by Toshiro, making Loki narrow his eyes before turning back to the wall, lowering his hands he turned back to the captain.

"What can I help you with?" Loki questioned rudely as he sat against the wall, facing Toshiro.

"We want to know where your accomplices are" Toshiro said with Loki narrowing his eyes.

"Why, so you can execute them like your are going to me" Loki said with the captains eyes widening, startled as his throat was grabbed and slammed against the cells door, leaving him at Loki's mercy.

"I don't care what the soul king orders or forbids, if anyone of you hurts the ones a love or care about like family I will break into that royal palace and force that cowardly king to change his mind" Loki said before shoving Toshiro back, turning away he inhaled deeply.

"Since you've spoken like that I don't care if you and your friends get executed, this is the last time I speak to you, fugitive" Toshiro said before leaving, not seeing the grin Loki had as he brought out a key to the cell from his coat, turning to the cell door he held the key to the lock, only his grin vanished as it remained locked, making him growl before a Shinigami holding a food tray came in, stopping as she saw the key in Loki's hands, making the teen sigh before dropping the card, grabbing the cell door he spoke.

"Fuck this" Loki said before ripping the cell door off, startling the girl enough she ran away, screaming for the guards who came around the corner, seeing Loki walking normally to the edge he dropped down with no care, running full speed towards a certain barracks.

"Alert captain Yamamoto, now!" one of the guards yelled before the two ran inside.

Running through the various empty streets of the seireitei Loki avoided any contact with anyone, having to move on the rooftops to get away from a squad of five, ignoring the large gashs on his body as the sirens went off, stopping Loki looked around on a high building, remembering the layout of the seireitei Loki leaped towards Rukia's squad barracks, leaping over a fair distance Loki landed in the office of Jūshirō Ukitake… which was empty, seeing a small black butterfly Loki delicately took in his hands before running, leaping out the window he just avoided the two seated officers of the barracks.

Landing from time to time Loki stopped at being struck by a Kido, landing in a street Loki jumped to his feet, just in time to avoid a strike at his neck, he sent a kick at the Shinigami before being forced to avoid three more strikes, followed by counters from him he punched one in the gut, rolling over the poor woman's back he broke into a sprint, ducking under various shikai and zanpakuto he leaped over a crowds heads before landing on a building, running onward he found himself in the fifth barracks, running into a building he ran into Momo Hinamori, making the two stare before Loki grabbed her by the waist, running out the building he ducked under a strike from Kenpachi and Toshiro, making them sop at seeing Momo in his grasp Loki leaped away, followed closely by Toshiro, running with Momo struggling in his grip Loki scowled at feeling a strike on his right shoulder, losing his grip on Momo he lost his footing on the roof, resulting with the duo landing on a stairway, allowing Momo to crawl away from Loki who let out a bestial snarl, punching the ground softly he got to his feet, turning he was greeted by a crowd of Shinigami, seeing Suì-Fēng on a roof with a look of worry, getting a pained grunt from Loki as he held his side, looking at his hand ash was mixed into the blood, clenching his fist Loki's eyes landed on Yamamoto among the captains.

"You are surrounded, surrender!" Yamamoto's voice boomed over the crowd, Renji holding Rukia back, sighing tiredly Loki rolled his shoulders, ready for a fight before time slowed, making Loki frown at seeing Suifeng and Rukia's screaming faces before his chest jerked forward, making him look down to see a zanpakuto rammed through his chest, hearing the obnoxious laugh of Omaeda Loki's head turned in vain to see the arrogant man's laughing victorious face, making Loki look forward again to see Rukia crying, making Loki clench his fist.

'All this is happening… because a soul king sees it as a way to keep balance'

"Pathetic" Loki said with the lieutenant stopping his laugh, gawking as Loki stepped forward with the blade staying in Omaeda's grasp, turning to him he saw the golden eyes of fury from the teen.

"I'm not holding back" Loki said before vanishing, making Omaeda lurch forward as a hand was stabbed through his gut, startling those watching as Loki ripped his hand out, turning to the downed Omaeda he scowled, grabbing both arms he ripped them off with no mercy, ending it with his foot crushing the skull, dropping the limbs he turned to an opened vortex.

Stopping he spared one last glance to Rukia, seeing her eyes of sorrow he watched the vortex close behind him, leaving him in the void in silence before falling to his knees, holding himself up with his arms he grunted while standing up, walking forward he stopped, thinking things through he opened a vortex…

To Hueco Mundo.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kisuke sat within his shop in complete guilt, the phone he reported with broken in his grip from the latest news of Loki ordered to be executed, but relief at hearing him escaped from Renji, though now he ignored the silence due to the angry spiritual pressure of Yoruichi, which was heightened as the front door to the shop slammed open, showing the women scowling at Kisuke who braced for the punchs.

"I told you, I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" Yoruichi shouted as she stood before Kisuke, holding herself back from punching him to death.

"I told you something would happen to Loki if we told the Soul Society, and look what you did, you've made things worse for Loki, and even his unborn children for god sake" Yoruichi said with Kisuke looking down in even more guilt, making Yoruichi raise a fist to Kisuke until she stopped, lowering it she spoke.

"Have you heard anything from Ichigo or the others?"

"No, no I haven't" Kisuke said with the women sighing, walking to a wall she punched it in frustration.

"What now?" Yoruichi questioned as she turned her head to Kisuke.

"We wait for Loki to come up, and help him as much as we can" Kisuke said before the door to the shop opened once again to show a panting Renji, confusing them as he had a heavily bandaged right arm.

"Abarai, what's wrong?"

"The soul king, central 46… they've ordered the execution of any human with spiritual pressure after the war, we have to protect them" Renji said with the two sharing a look, standing up Kisuke spoke.

"Get Ichigo and the others, anyone they know who has any spiritual pressure, get them here as quickly as possible, GO!" Kisuke said with Yoruichi nodding before vanishing.

Hueco Mundo

Loki held a hand over his face as a gust of wind kicked up the lifeless sands of Hueco Mundo, lifeless and baron Loki sighed in annoyance as he formed goggles over his eyes, continuing on to the obviously gigantic building structure of Las Noches, staring at its dome roof with the many larger towers siding the main building, walking forward a few feet he stopped to turn to an unknown companion.

"You two coming or not?"

Stepping for Inoue Sora, a Vasto Lorde hollow followed calmly, standing beside Loki with a cloak covering his body his feet were shown to be nearly human if not for the claws, his mask had changed dramatically, as his mask only covered the top of his head, with a slit running across where his eyes would be located, giving him a X-men cyclops look, if not for the mask running down the side of his jaw and spiking outward at his chin, turning to the second companion, Loki's eyes softened to the calculative looking Kanō Ashido, the mask of hollows hanging from the fur coat over his shoulders.

Staring at the structures before them he let his head down with a nod, walking to the duo they set off to Las Noches once again, walking he shared a look at Loki whose reiatsu fluctuated as a beacon to anyone paying attention.

"Something must've happened?" Ashido questioned as he walked beside Sora, who turned his head to reply.

"Soul Society betrayed him for being powerful, That's a reason I don't find justifiable" Sora spoke with a gruff voice as they suddenly blurred with a fast movement, scaling a mile forward to the castle, vanishing again the trio stood before a wall, with Loki lifting up his right leg before kicking, shattering the wall like it was glass they entered, walking through the hallway Loki cracked his neck with a tilt to the right, summoning Fuyu, Zecromac and Oshanzu following the trio, all unsheathing they're weapons, Fuyu his katana, Zecromac a bone scythe and Oshanzu a short sword with a cane whip.

Stopping the summons stood beside Loki.

"Go wild" Loki said with Zecromac letting out a laugh of hysterics before rushing forward down the hallway, followed by a silent Oshanzu, making Loki frown before turning to Fuyu.

"I know what you're planning, to be fair I agree whole heartedly with you, we all do, but hear me out before you go off with your plan" Fuyu said with Sora and Ashido standing calmly.

"What is it?" Loki questioned while turning to Fuyu.

"What your doing was the same Path Aizen took" Fuyu said with Loki frowning.

"What makes you so sure he did this to begin with, how does this entire mess have nothing to do with his own greed?" Loki questioned with Fuyu standing calmly.

"The same reason your doing this, he was fighting for someone he cared fo-no, someone he lost, all he needs is to be reminded of his true purpose" Fuyu said before walking forward, leaving Loki in his own thoughts before turning to the summons, seeing him gone Sora spoke.

"What does he mean?"

"He's seen the truth" Loki said as his eyes glowed yellow with cracks surrounding his eyes.

Sosuke Aizen sat upon his throne in silence, a look of confusion at feeling the reiatsu approaching his own, looking to the entrance of the throne room his eyes narrowed as Fuyu stood calmly, his katana sheathed as he made eye contact with Aizen.

"You?" Aizen questioned with Fuyu unmoving as his eyes pierced through Aizen's, unnerving the ruler of Hueco Mundo until he spoke.

"You've truly forgotten her, have you?" Fuyu questioned with Aizen's eyes narrowing in anger, clenching his right hand on the throne, causing cracks to appear from the strain.

"What do you know?" Aizen questioned with an uncharacteristic hint of fury at the summons whose eyes softened to those of understanding.

"What the soul society did centuries ago was unjust, yet the way you changed from being vengeful you've become corrupted by your own greed and sorrow you've put innocence's in danger with your turn to science, I can see in those eyes of yours, all I see is regret and self loathing" Fuyu said with Aizen scowling, standing up he went to attack the summons until he stopped, feeling himself hesitate.

"You know nothing about my passed or her"

"I know as much as you do *chuckle*. It's quite like that Romeo and Juliet setting, a soul and a hollow, falling in love in the most dramatic ways" Fuyu said with a soft smile, making Aizen scowl as he vanished, making Fuyu bring his katana up to block the strike from his right, turning his empty eyes stared into those of hatred and suffering.

"How dare you make a mockery of my pain" Aizen said with Fuyu gaining his own scowl, effortlessly pushing Aizen away he spoke.

"It is you who dishonoured her name for revenge, what would she think of you now if she were alive, you'd be someone else" Fuyu said with Aizen scowling in fury before he was shoved away, hitting the wall he froze as Fuyu held his Katana at his neck.

"I could end you now, end your ignored suffering… but it is not my choice"

"Than whose choice is it then?" Aizen questioned before his eyes widened at a sudden wave of reiatsu.

"It is his" Fuyu said as Loki kicked the door to the room open, his eyes glowing as he stared at Aizen.

"All that needs to be done… is for you to remember the beginning" Fuyu said before vanishing, leaving Aizen to Loki who had a punch aimed at him.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Loki landed on the deserts of Hueco Mundo with a snarl, his eyes glowing in a glare towards Sosuke Aizen, his forming beaten and battered from the impact of the attack from Loki, looking up to the top of the dome they could see smoke rising, turning back to one another Loki flicked his hands back, forming claws he stepped to Aizen who scowled, gripping his zanpakuto he stepped forward as well, before Loki rushed into a sprint, making Aizen's eyes narrow before they widened at being forced to lean back as a swipe was aimed for his throat, striking back his strike was deflected into the ground, forcing him to back away, just in time to avoid a shockwave in the form of Loki's clawed hands morphing into a gauntlet, skeletal in appearance Loki spoke.

"I've been told you started all this with a justified reason, I'm starting to doubt all that" Loki said as the gauntlet spread up his arm, surrounding his shoulders as he scowled.

"If this is all that greed got you then You're beyond pathetic" Loki added before lunging forward, forcing Aizen on the defensive, feeling the numbing pain from Loki's strikes feeling blood flow from his mouth before he jerked forward from a kick to his stomach, feeling his feet leave the ground he went flying, leaving Loki be he grabbed his face as his skin ripped itself off to show the demonic skull beneath.

Giving into his rage Loki tore what remained of the skin with a roar, letting out a hurricane worth of reiatsu he leaped after Aizen, who stared in shock at the being before him.

" **AIZEN**!" the being roared as it rushed with a fist raised.

 _300 years ago_

 _Sosuke Aizen sat under a tree in comforting silence with soul society, staring at the seireitei from the far outskirts he stood up with a notepad in his right hand, the other fixing his glasses as he made his way to one of the many district, only he stopped at hearing a bone chilling howl, turning around he searched for the source with a frown, making him turn around to see the horrific hollow before him with its mouth open to feast, making Aizen's eyes widened at hearing a female voice behind him._

" _You will not touch him!"_

Present

Aizen gasped for breath as he landed within a sand dune, the distant roars of Loki's berserk form searching for him, shaking the ground with Aizen standing up, holding his ribs he pulled his hand back to see blood, holding his side he went to stand up until he noticed the two feet beside him, looking up his stared up to fuyu.

"Having fun remembering?" Fuyu questioned as the sounds of Loki growing closer.

"What did you do to me?" Aizen questioned with a scowl, making Fuyu gain a look of amusement as he stepped around him.

"I'm trying to turn an enemy into a worthy ally, you've had a just reason to this mission, All I'm doing is removing the walls you've built from your mind" Fuyu said as he tapped Aizen's forehead with his sheath, blinding Aizen as he went through memory Lane.

 _Flashback_

 _Aizen stood before a horrifically beautiful being, the hollow behind her already disintergrating, turning to the young Aizen his eyes widened further to her human face, her skin was flawless, her eyes were lavender with gold rimmings in them, staring at him she spoke._

" _Are you hurt?" the woman questioned with Aizen blinking himself to reality._

" _Y-yes, I'm fine thank you" Aizen said while fixing his glasses, only to notice they were missing, looking down he watched the woman kneel down and pick them up, standing she gently placed them over his eyes, smiling she stepped back._

" _Sorry if I frightened you, My name is Hana, Hana Moeru" the woman said with Aizen… unknowingly smiling kindly._

" _Aizen, Sosuke Aizen"_

" _That is an interesting name" Hana said with a tilt of her head._

" _Well Flowing Flower isn't a common name either" Aien said with the woman giggling._

" _I've heard of odder names, you're seems like the normal ones I've heard" Hana said with the two smiling to each other._

Aizen blinked as his throat was held by the berserk being, its eyes boring into his own, staring he paled as Loki's right arm lifted up with the finger flexed straight, aimed for his heart before he spoke.

"I… remember her now" Aizen said with the being stopping before his chest, the fingers nearly breaking skin.

" **What**?" the being said with its eyes flashing with intelligence, dropping Aizen onto his back he stared upward with a dazed look.

"Hana…" at this Aizen lifted his hands up to look at them, seeing a flash of them covered in blood before they returned to normal.

"What have I become?" Aizen questioned with the being swaying in place, grabbing its head as the horns shrunk into its head with skin and hair growing over, making it grown as Fuyu appeared between them.

"Do you regret what you have done now?" Fuyu questioned with Aizen turning his head to him, a thick trail of blood flowing from his heavily bruised features, his left eye forced close.

"Of course, My mind has been plagued by my own cursed greed, I deserve to be killed like a monster would" Aizen said with acceptance, before his eyes widened at seeing Fuyu shake his head.

"If you regret the actions you've done, than you do not deserve death, if you have a way of doing things, then you may find a way to reverse what you've done" Fuyu said as Loki returned to sanity, snarling as his face regrew fully, before falling into unconsciousness.

Sooner followed by Aizen with Fuyu standing over them, turning he stared to Terragon.

"Take them to this castles medical bay, keep guard over them until they awaken" Fuyu requested with his brother nodding, scooping the two they made there way to Las Noches.

An hour later

The throne room was silent as Kaname stood before Fuyu calmly, the summons not even flinching under the emotionless stare of Ulquiorra along with the other Espada sitting down.

"What are you saying?" Kaname questioned with the summons sighing in annoyance.

"I do not like repeating myself" a loud slam on a table echoed from Yammy Llargo, whose arm was heavily bandaged.

"If you think I'm gonna follow that ant for what he did to my arm than your joking" the Espada said with Tier Harribal and Coyote Starrk turned to him in interest.

"Yes, I remember that conflict, and to be frank you deserved it" Ulquiorra said with agreement from the other Espada, who all sat in silence.

"That and the report Grimmjow gave to Aizen when he went there made it seem you got off easy" Harribal said with her arms crossed.

"That boy… why was he betrayed?" Baraggan questioned with Fuyu turning to him.

"It will be easier to show you" Fuyu said as a vortex opened with a image appearing, showing the world of Remnant.

Elsewhere

Alex landed with a grunt before the corpse of a Shinigami, his claws dripping with blood he turned to see the frightened child in a mothers arms, seeing them running away from the destroyed cars from the battle, looking around Alex's eyes narrowed at the distance reiatsu sources dimming to non existence, making him scowl at Hoshi's voice echoed.

'there causing a genocide'

"I know" Alex said as he was surrounded b three Shinigami, all unsheathing they're Zanpakuto while Alex morphed his right arm into his signature blade.

"Have you located Loki yet?" Alex muttered as two fo the Shinigami fell without heads after two loud bangs, looking up they saw John hefting a sniper over his shoulders, allowing Alex to lunge forward with the blade raised.

"He's within Hueco Mundo" the womans voice said with a vortex opening before them after walking away from the scene, walking through it they stood in surprise at the giant structure ahead.

"He's in there?" Alex questioned as they looked upward to the top.

Making John sigh in annoyance, taking a step forward they stopped at the faint weight of reiatsu over them, not even affected by it as they continued onward, looking up to the still smoking throne room Alex grabbed the back of John's coat before leaping upward, latching on the wall from time to time until they arrived at the throne room, stopping at seeing the espada and the defected Shinigami, turning to them Fuyu spoke.

"Ah, you here" the samurai said with both Alex and John blinking.

Several hours later

"Loly, are you nuts, this guy took on Aizen to a stand still" a teenage-looking female Arrancar with tomboyish features. And short slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe spoke in a hushed voice as she followed who mostly likely was her sister.

The arrancar was young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She had long, black hair with two pigtails which reached down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie.

"Calm down Menoly, I just want to get a closer look at his ears" a another voice replied back with the two Arrancar teens entering the room where Loki snored, making the two sneak to his sleeping form before Loki moved to a comfortable position.

"He sure snores loud" Menoly said with a frown before her skin crawled, turning around they saw Loki sitting in a dark corner, making them blink before turning to the bed which was empty, making them gulp as Loki spoke.

"These ears aren't just for show" Loki said with a disinterested lookin his eyes, standing up he opened the door, turning to the duo he gestured them to the door.

"I'm holding the door for you" Loki said with the blonde one walking to the door, making the two turn to Loly, who stared at Loki in defiance before his eyes narrowed tiredly.

"Look, I'm tired can you do that later" Loki said as Loly suddenly stood outside the room with Menoly, confusing the duo as the door closed, leaving the two before Loly began attempting to kick the door down, only to hurt her right ankle, which was followed by the arrancar hopping while holding her hurt foot.

"Damn bastard, open up in there!" Loly yelled with Menoly sighing, not knowing the present Loki beside her eating a bag of chips, tapping her shoulder she turned to the offered food which she took happily, eating in silence before realisation dawned on her, turning she yelped.

"WHEN DID YOU GET OUT!?" Menoly questioned with Loly jumping in surprise, her own eyes widening as Loki casually ate before the bag vanished through a vortex.

"Are you done?" Loki questioned as Loly was punching a shield of ash curtesy of Loki, making Menoly watch for a few minutes before Loly stopped, allowing Loki to disperse the shield to see Loly panting.

"Yeah… I'm done" Loly said with Loki nodding, turning he walked away, leaving the two before they went after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Menoly questioned with Loki turning his head to them.

"I'm going to find Aizen, and judging by his dorment reiatsu he's just about to wake up from my beat down" Loki said before he stopped, frowning he turned to the direction of the Espada room, leaning forward he vanished… with the two assistants with him.

Appearing in the meeting Room Loki was instantly face down by the sudden weight on his back, making Fuyu, Alex and John raise an eyebrow at the sight of Menoly and Loly on Loki's back.

"Get off please" Loki requested with the two lifted off by Alex, placing them on the side Loki stood up.

Rubbing his face he spoke.

"How long have I been out?"

"In about… twenty minutes now" Fuyu said with Loki sighing, turning to Yammy he sent a glare to him.

"What do you want punk?" the espada questioned before he went silent as Loki's eyes shifted to a blood red.

"I want nothing at the moment, but until Aizen wakes up, I request cooperation if possible" Loki said with a shrug, making the Espada look at him before he spoke once more.

"And to possibly send few arrancar into the world of the living"

"And why should we do as you say?" Barragan questioned with Loki staring at him calmly.

"Your not the only things the Shinigami are hunting"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans with high spiritual pressure are sentenced to death, just for being able to see both hollows and Shinigami, the soul King has ordered my execution after this war Aizen brought" Fuyu said with Loki closing his mouth, turning to the summons his eyes went down in thought.

"I'm up for it as long as I get to sleep" Coyote Starrk said with a raised hand, getting everyone to turn to him before becoming alert as a vortex opened.

"Will youall be fine here?"

"Yeah, we're getting along just fine" Alex said with a shrug, watching Loki no before leaving through the Vortex.

"May I ask where he is off to?" the Quartro Espada questioned from his eat in silence.

"He's going to get you all allies" the Samurai summons said wit the Espada and two assistants blinking in confusion.

"Where is he getting allies?" Loly questioned with fuyu turning to them.

"I'm… not too sure"


End file.
